


Потерянная Нота

by Peonytellar



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar
Summary: Он ходил на концерты Тозиера, чтобы что?Послушать музыку, услышать песни и почувствовать себя частью шоу или…?Это «или» мучало его, потому что он не знал, что за ним пряталось, а значит, должен был разобраться сам, прежде чем посвятит кого-то в свою правду. Это раздражало. Но с другой стороны, думая об этом, Эдди чувствовал себя так, словно стал особенным, создав самому себе квест, с которым было необходимо разобраться.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Рыцарь, принц, или злобная ведьма?

Синоптики нагло соврали. Вместо обещанной солнечной погоды и стопроцентного отсутствия осадков шел ливень. Собравшиеся тучи, насыщенно серого цвета, омрачали и без того темный, бесцветный город. В такие дни Дерри становился похож на одну сплошную декорацию к фильму ужасов, с его блеклыми фасадами домов, мрачными людьми и полным отсутствием ярких деталей. Он и в солнечную погоду больше напоминал город-призрак, куда не хотелось бы попасть никогда в жизни, не говоря уже о том, чтобы здесь родиться.  


У Эдди в кроссовках нещадно хлюпало, а тонкая хлопковая футболка прилипла к телу.  


Мама убьет его.  


Он бежал под дождем, старательно огибая лужи, хотя в нынешнем его состоянии это было так же бесполезно, как пытаться не обжечься, поджигая себя. Как на зло, зонтик остался в школьном шкафчике, а куртку Эдвард не удосужился надеть. Кто же знал, что утреннее «сегодня будет солнечно, без осадков. Температура воздуха днем составит около двадцати восьми градусов выше нуля…» к обеду, по ощущениям, превратится в плюс пять?  


Прижимая к себе ноты в прозрачном файле, он молился себе под нос, чтобы они не промокли. Каспбрак потратил несколько часов на аккуратное переписывание, а теперь все грозило превратиться в сплошные потекшие чернила на мокрых листах. И как тогда он будет играть?  


Пробегая мимо подворотни, он внезапно остановился. Тонкий музыкальный слух уловил за звуками дождя что-то еще.  


В Дерри не было музыки как таковой. Даже в забегаловках царила давящая тишина. Исключением был лишь школьный оркестр, да несколько детей, которые занимались этим профессионально. Только ради них порой устраивались концерты или конкурсы, чтобы показать, какие юные дарования водились в такой дыре.  


Песня не была похожа ни на что из того, что попадалось ему ранее. Да, по телевизору показывали много разных выступлений, и на пластинках, что он слушал, тоже было много чего, но… Что-то притягательное было в гитарных аккордах за закрытой дверью кабака. И голос. Эдди не слышал его раньше. Хрипотца, с которой пел его владелец, словно обволакивала, заставляла забыться. Каспбрак даже не заметил, как подошел к дверям, едва не прижимаясь щекой к холодному мокрому металлу. И плевать на сотни и тысячи микробов, которые там стопроцентно копошились.  


Он не мог разобрать слов, но от песни веяло тоской, идеально подходящей к погоде и его настроению.  


Аккорды сменяли друг друга, он мог представить, как кто-то скользит пальцами по струнам. Мелодию хотелось запомнить. Впитать в себя, а потом сыграть самому, чтобы прочувствовать ее в исполнении клавиш пианино. Он потянул руку к двери. Несмотря на то, что в таких заведениях Эдди никогда не бывал, да и вряд ли сунулся бы когда-либо, его буквально тянуло туда. К музыке. К чему-то новому. Двери открылись, чуть не ударив Каспбрака по носу. Из темного, как ему показалось, помещения, вышел мужчина, хмуро оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ты что тут забыл? — выплюнул он, поджигая сигарету и выдыхая дым прямо в лицо замешкавшемуся парню. — Малолеткам в такие заведения ходить еще рано, проваливай. Сколько тебе? Тринадцать?

В свои шестнадцать он и правда выглядел не больше, чем на четырнадцать, что до скрипа в зубах бесило его самого, но умиляло мать.

— Нет, мне… Извините, — потупив взгляд, Эдди решил, что лучше будет прибраться, чем спорить о том, что он все равно не докажет. Песня закончилась, сменяя собой другую. Она была тише, чем предыдущая и расслышать ее было намного труднее.

Развернувшись, Каспбрак побрел в сторону дома, уже не обращая внимания на ливень. Внутри скребли кошки до самого дома. А потом уже мать скребла наждачкой по нервам, истерично выговаривая, что ее дражайший сынок мог заболеть всеми болезнями мира.

***

Спустя два дня он снова оказался там. Через неделю, через две. Раз за разом Эдди Каспбрак возвращался и каждый раз зачарованно слушал.  


Ходить мимо переулка и прислушиваться к мелодиям, играющим по ту сторону двери, стало его хобби, если не наваждением. Он спешил туда после класса фортепиано и стоял, жадно вбирая в себя каждую уловленную за шумом ноту. Уходил с головой в звучание струн.  


Музыка, всегда разная, но такая притягательная, потом еще надолго застревала в голове. Он напевал ее себе под нос, даже не зная слов, прокручивал в мыслях и даже пытался записать на старый, потрепанный жизнью диктофон. Только сыграть все никак не мог. Все попытки подобрать ноты по итогу оказывались чем-то не тем. В исполнении Каспбрака каждая мелодия была слишком обыденной, в то время как в баре за закрытыми дверями она, по ощущениям, становилась живой. Он мог почувствовать ее легкие, манящие движения.

***

Стэн отвлекся от домашки. Закатив глаза, он посмотрел на сидящего рядом Каспбрака, все время напевавшего себе под нос, и закрыл тетрадь. Так учиться было просто невозможно. Лежа посреди огромного пледа, на заднем дворе Билла, он надеялся хотя бы на то, что сумеет сосредоточиться на математике. Но нет, естественно нет. 

— Ты меня раздражаешь. Почему бы хоть раз не сходить туда на самом деле?

Сидящий по другую руку от него Билл оторвался от наброска, растерянно посмотрев сначала на Эдди, вид которого балансировал между удивлением и унынием, потом на Стэнли.  
Нельзя сказать, что он отметал этот вариант, просто воплотить его в реальность было невозможно по целому ряду причин.

— Моя мать уничтожит меня. Я и так опаздываю домой на полчаса, а то и час. Приходиться врать, что Мисс Диггинс меня задерживает. И еще там скорее всего все курят, и как только она учует запах… Плюс я выгляжу как малолетка, меня туда не пустят, — Эдди загибал пальцы с каждым новым аргументом. — А ещё там тотальная антисанитария и всякие явные отклонения от нормы. Один раз я видел крысу, которая вылезла из дыры в стене!

— Ты и есть малолетка, которая сейчас ищет отмазки, — Урис закатил глаза, переворачиваясь с живота на спину. — Скажешь, что остаешься у Билла на ночевке, — бросив тетрадку куда-то, где, предположительно, лежал его рюкзак, он перевел взгляд на безоблачное голубое небо и прикрыл глаза. — Сходим вместе.

— А р-разве тебе туда можно? Вероиспов-в-ведание же… — Билл озадаченно нахмурился пока Эдди бестолково то открывал, то закрывал рот, силясь понять, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Соблазн был велик, но с другой стороны…

— Хочу учиться спокойно. Пока он все время вздыхает — это невозможно.

— Но нас могут оттуда выгнать и доставить прямиком в участок, потому что какие-то шестнадцатилетние дети проникли в клуб, — хватая ртом воздух, Эдди едва ли не вопил на всю округу. Идея была заманчива, даже очень. Но от одной лишь мысли о том, что их могут поймать и сообщить родителям, возникала паника. Мать не раз рассказывала ему, что происходит с подростками, которые пересекают рамки дозволенного. Он же старался никогда не переходить грань. Страх, вселенный в него чрезмерно бдительной родительницей, не давал покоя.

Потянувшись к рюкзаку, Эдди выудил из внешнего кармана ингалятор, делая глубокий вдох. Ему необходим был воздух.

— Хочешь или нет? — Стэн снова повернул голову к Эдди. Он смотрел на друга тем самым взглядом, который мог успокоить. Серьезный и рассудительный Урис любого мог заткнуть одним лишь выражением лица, слишком взрослым для шестнадцатилетнего. — Я предлагаю один раз. Потом не жалуйся.

— Нет, — пробормотал Эдди, поднимаясь с земли. Настроение, еще недавно бывшее на отметке «выше среднего», плавно спикировало к пометкам ниже нуля. Он хотел, очень хотел. Но страх был куда сильнее. В его понимании довольствоваться малым было лучше, чем вообще ничем. — Пойду возьму себе воды из дома.

— Дурак, — безэмоционально сообщил Урис в ответ, раскидывая руки на манер морской звезды.

Билл тактично воздержался от комментариев.

***

Летние каникулы для Эдди, по сути, никогда не были каникулами. С тех самых пор, как мама записала его на музыку в шесть лет, каждое лето он проводил за пианино не меньше пяти часов в день. От этого тошнило, ведь ему всегда хотелось играть в игры с друзьями, а не стучать по клавишам до стертых подушечек пальцев. Это изнуряло, потому что проводить столько времени на одном месте было просто невыносимо.

— _Ты должен быть лучшим, чтобы достичь чего-либо,_ — твердили в один голос мама и мисс Диггинс.

Он должен.

Возвращаясь домой с занятия, Эдди чувствовал себя так, словно Бауэрс вытряс из него всю душу, оставив бренное тело волочиться по земле. Преподавательница весь день, без передышки, тыкала его носом в ошибки, не давая возможности даже выдохнуть спокойно. Дома мама, которая, скорее всего, найдет повод придраться к нему, как только он переступит порог дома.  
  


У него болела голова, и в животе урчало, ибо с самого утра он успел съесть лишь печеньку, украденную из маминой вазы. Хотелось лишь одного — добраться домой и провалиться в сон, даже не доходя до кровати. Можно и в коридоре.  


В «Полуночнице», баре, дверь которого стала для Эдди вторым домом (потому что он сам так для себя ее назвал) было тихо. Последнюю неделю он не слышал ни единого звука оттуда, от чего сердце сжималось в тоске. Он так и не набрался смелости.  


Поглощенный личной меланхолией Каспбрак сам не понял, как вертикальное положение его тела сменилось горизонтальным, колени начало саднить, а нос был опасно приближен к асфальту. То, обо что он споткнулся, слишком погруженный в собственные мысли, болезненно застонало и, сразу затем, начало шипеть.

— Смотри, куда прешься, мудак, — зло произнес кто-то за спиной Эдди. — Бля, это же надо быть слепым.

— Чего? — Каспбрак повернулся, садясь задницей на асфальт, и прижал ладонь ко рту. — Боже, что с тобой? Ты весь в крови! Это я сделал? Как я вообще мог травмировать тебя так?!

Лежавший перед ним парень был похож на жертву серьёзной стычки. Эдди подозревал, что так оно и было. Кровь стекала по его лицу, он был буквально весь покрыт ею, начиная с бровей и заканчивая ободком серой, от грязи, футболки. Кудрявые волосы разметались по асфальту, придавая и без того жалкому виду некую печальность. Валяющиеся неподалёку разбитые очки лишь усугубляли ситуацию. Отняв, наконец, ладонь ото рта, Каспбрак нахмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Эдди чувствовал себя дико неловко, не зная, куда метаться в первую очередь. С одной стороны, нужно помочь, с другой — бежать звать на помощь. Смутное беспокойство, которому он не уделил внимание, поселилось в душе и нервно вздрагивало, вопя что-то нечленораздельное.

— Ты визжишь как девчонка, знаешь? — между тем заговорил незнакомец, неожиданно улыбаясь разбитыми губами. — Или как комар. В любом случае, слишком тонко и громко, не мог бы ты, малыш, сбавить тон? Видишь ли, мне один придурок устроил стрит файтинг, а второй, буквально только что, проехался сначала по ребрам, а потом, в довесок, пизданул ногой меж глаз, пока падал. Голова слегка раскалывается, — покосившись в сторону Эдди, он взмахнул руками. От движения в его глазах пробежала искорка боли и он сморщил нос, но не прекратил улыбаться. Псих. Точно псих.

— Эй, я не придурок, просто не заметил! Зачем вообще валяться посреди асфальта, а? Боже, прости, у тебя болит голова, — он решил действовать. Колени ныли от удара, и их надо было срочно обработать, но валяющийся перед ним парень выглядел в сотню раз хуже, и, если валялся достаточно долго, мог уже подхватить какой-нибудь СПИД или типа того. От одной лишь мысли, что косвенно Эдвард будет в этом виноват, резко стало совсем плохо.

— Можешь подняться?

— Ох, милашка, иди куда шел. Не надо разыгрывать тут драму с чувством вины. Давай, топ-топ отсюда к мамочке, я сам с собой разберусь.

— Не называй меня так. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, — вскипел Эдди, вскакивая на ровные ноги. — Можешь или нет?

— Я всё могу. Хочу ли? Другой вопрос.

— Значит, не можешь, — решив не реагировать на странную лексику, Каспбрак посмотрел по сторонам. С досадой отметив, что помочь ему никто не сможет, он потянул парня за руку, в попытке помочь встать. Тот вскрикнул, и его пришлось вернуть в исходное положение.

— Прости, я не хотел! Я вызову скорую!

— Никакой скорой! Ладно, слушай, хочешь помочь? Помоги подняться, а дальше я как-нибудь сам, — с тихим стоном и сцепленными зубами незнакомец сел на асфальт, прижимая руку к правому боку. — Очки мои видишь?

Эдди, по-честному, слабо понимал, что творит. Нет, правда, почувствовав ответственность за случившееся, Каспбрак ни на секунду не собирался отставать от парня, пока не убедится в его целостности. И это отдавало бредом, потому что он понятия не имел, что делать. Подняв очки с земли, он надел их на переносицу парню. Тот прищурился, привыкая к тому, что видеть придется через нехилую трещину в стекле, и мотнул головой, убирая падающие на глаза кудри.

— Тебе нужно в больницу. Или хотя бы к врачу. Давай я отведу тебя к ней домой? Она часто принимает у себя пациентов, так что могла бы и тебе помочь.

Он все никак не мог оторвать взгляд от руки парня, прижатой к левому боку, куда Эдди, видимо, попал ногой, когда спотыкался. Чувство вины скоблило грудную клетку, из-за чего глаза наполнялись слезами. Быстро стерев влагу рукой, Эдди посмотрел по сторонам, делая вид, что пытается найти кого-то, кто мог бы помочь.

— Теперь, когда я точно вижу, что ты еще маленький, я совершенно точно уверен, что тебе нужно бежать домой к маме, а не помогать всяким незнакомым дядям на улице, амиго.

— Пошел ты, я не маленький. И хватит упоминать мою мать! — щеки покрылись румянцем. Он буквально чувствовал, как они горят, становясь пунцовыми от злости. Его раздражало, что незнакомый ему человек все время хамит и дерзит, хотя сам он такого себе не позволяет. Для полноты картины не хватало лишь топнуть ногой. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, а ты себя ведешь как придурок, хотя я тебя даже не знаю! — до него начало доходить, в чем была суть беспокойства. Зло глядя на парня, он неожиданно понял одну простую вещь. Он его не знает.

В Дерри все друг друга знали, даже Соня Каспбрак, выходящая из дома крайне редко, могла поименно назвать всех приезжих и уезжих, кто когда приехал, кто жил всю жизнь. Не то, что бы парень вообще интересовался всеми приезжающими в город людьми, но с его матерью трудно было не знать хотя бы имени нового жильца или даже туриста. А про этого человека он ни разу не слышал, да и видел его впервые.

— Ого, ты умеешь показывать зубки. Мне нравится. Как тебя, говоришь, зовут?

— Ну все, достал, я ухожу, понятно? — это было слабой угрозой. Точнее и вовсе не было ей, потому что Эдди не сдвинулся с места, все также глядя на него. Вздохнув, он несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, чтобы немного успокоиться. Парень каким-то невиданным образом выбивал из привычной колеи терпения. Он раздражал до чертиков, так, что ему хотелось дать отпор. Скорее всего, именно за это он и получил. Каспбрак готов был поставить на это все свои накопленные сбережения.

Надувшись, он протянул парню руку и помог ему встать. На этот раз незнакомец не подавал виду, что ему больно. Лишь выражение лица стало отстраненным, словно он впал в астрал.

— Ричи Тозиер, — наконец опомнился он, осматривая Эдди с головы до ног, от чего тому стало дико неудобно. — Могу я узнать имя принца, не оставившего меня в беде?

— Ты всегда говоришь гадости, чтобы не показывать, что тебе плохо? Или это у тебя распространяется на все твои разговоры? Потому что в таком случае я удивлен, что ты жив, и совсем не удивлен тому, что ты валялся тут избитый.

В его — Ричи — выражении лица проскользнуло что-то абсолютно непонятное для Эдди. Эмоция, которую он не смог определить, слишком быстро парень снова начал улыбаться, хотя разбитые напрочь губы кровоточили с новой силой, да и общий внешний вид лучше не становился.

— Ох, милый, ты раскусил меня слишком быстро. Я-то думал, что я закрытая книга, а ты вот так нагло раскрыл все секреты моего природного обаяния. Черт, — его голос звучал слишком хрипло, от чего у Эдди дернулся глаз. Как вообще можно быть таким кретином и продолжать говорить гадости, когда тебя явно разрывает на части от боли?

— Мне нужно обработать тебе раны и срочно, ты можешь подхватить заражение крови. Мы идем в аптеку. Ты же можешь ходить. Потом я помогу тебе со всем этим, — махнув рукой, Эдди начертил круг, обозначая «это». — И мы разойдемся.

— Разойдемся? Ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут. Я не смогу отблагодарить тебя как следует, не зная твоего прекрасного рыцарского имени. Дай угадаю, может ты какой-нибудь Бертран? Или нет… Мммм… Ланселот?

Развернувшись, Каспбрак пошел в сторону аптеки. Он не совсем был уверен, пойдет ли Ричи за ним и может ли он нормально передвигаться, но и оглядываться не собирался. Когда позади него раздалось пыхтение, облегчение затопило с головой. Правда ненадолго.

— Неужели не скажешь? — жалобно проскулил Ричи, едва поспевая за парнем. — Да ладно тебе, мама запрещает называть незнакомцам имя?

— Хватит затрагивать мою мать в разговоре, — Эдди кипел и очень надеялся, что этого не видно на его лице, иначе этот чёртов Ричи не отцепится от него никогда.

— Тогда назови имя, мамина детка. Иначе я продолжу угадывать.

— Отвали.

— Так, все-таки, мамочка запрещает, да?

— Я сейчас тебе вмажу.

— Ты уже, так что у меня карт-бланш. Ульрих?

Закатив глаза, Эдди завернул за угол, облегченно вздыхая при виде вывески с крестом. Осталось всего-ничего, верно? Волочащийся за ним Ричи громко перебирал варианты имен, нарочито выбирая самые дебильные из них.

***

В аптеке пахло лекарствами и, почему-то, жвачкой. Оставив Тозиера рядом с аптекой, так и не дав ему войти следом, Эдди отчаянно надеялся, что его кто-то подберет и заберет. Как щенка. Придет, увидит, заберет. Желательно в больницу. Пожалеет, отвезет в отделение и Эдварду больше никогда не придется его видеть, потому что буквально за двадцать минут Ричи успел вывести его на новый, ранее не испытуемый уровень бешенства.  


Как его вообще кто-то терпит и терпит ли?  


Сцепя зубы до состояния, когда на лице появляются желваки, Эдди набирал все необходимое для первой помощи, от пластырей до эластичного бинта для ушибленных ребер, который, видимо, ему еще предстояло наложить. От одной мысли об этом бросило в жар, и злость сменилась растерянностью, а затем тоской. Мать уничтожит его, когда он придет домой. А придет он поздно, это было заранее известно, судя по наручным часам.

***

— Ох, Тристан, за что ты мстишь мне так? Клянусь, это не я обесчестил твою мать! — протянул Ричи, морщась, когда вата с перекисью коснулась рассеченной брови. Без слоя крови на лице Тозиер выглядел ненамного старше Эдди, о чем тот заявил сразу же, как только отмыл запекшуюся корку с губ нового знакомого.

— Я не Тристан. Откуда ты вообще это берешь? Все эти тупые шуточки льются из тебя, словно дерьмо из водостока.

— Поэтому друзья зовут меня Грязным Ртом, ну или Балаболом на худой конец. Ты тоже можешь называть. Как только скажешь свое имя. Возраст, так уж и быть, не спрашиваю, у принцесс такое спрашивать неприлично.

Покрепче прижав вату к ранке, Каспбрак заставил Ричи зашипеть. Небольшая месть.

— Определись уже, принцесса я, рыцарь или принц.

— Судя по тому, насколько ты мстителен, склоняюсь к варианту «злобная ведьма». Ладненько, хорошо, не хочешь называть полностью, так хоть подсказку мне дай! Иначе будешь злобной маминой деткой.

— С чего ты вообще решил, что я мамина детка?

— По тебе видно. Ну знаешь, белые носочки, поясная сумка, невинный взгляд олененка Бемби. Это все наводит на определенные доводы и… Ай, блять, хватит уже. Ты пытаешься проникнуть мне в мозг?

— Ну, может тогда ты сможешь мне доказать его существование, — закатив глаза, Эдди отбросил использованные ватные тампоны в канализационную решетку рядом с ними. Ричи отказался вести его к себе, а к нему домой идти было категорически нельзя. Поэтому, при всей своей щепетильности и брезгливости, спасать придурочного болтуна приходилось на углу за аптекой, где воняло мусоркой и (Эдди был в этом уверен на триста процентов) шастали крысы. Из-за разницы в росте, которая оказалась достаточно неудобной, Каспбраку пришлось усадить Ричи на ящик. Тот выглядел старым и грозился развалиться под весом Тозиера, но пока что справлялся с поставленной ему задачей.

— Ты так прекрасен, когда пытаешься убить меня взглядом, милый, — Ричи усмехался. Кажется, это было его постоянное состояние, когда он не шипел и не смотрел на Эдди со странным выражением, пытаясь сдерживать очевидную боль везде, где только можно.

— Раздевайся.

— Так быстро? Я конечно люблю торопиться, но мы ведь даже не на первом свидании. Неужели ты хочешь обесчестить меня так быстро? И чему тебя только учит твоя прекрасная матушка? — притворно ужаснувшись, Тозиер попытался стянуть с себя футболку, но ничего не получалось.

— Ты просто отвратителен, ясно?

Тихо выдохнув, он качнул головой, опуская руки по бокам, и пробормотал себе под нос что-то, что Эдди не смог разобрать. Ричи походил на грустного щенка, что невероятно раздражало, потому что, если бы не эти самые мимолетные побитые взгляды — Каспбрак давно бы кинул его на произвол судьбы, забив на свое обещание самому себе. В конце-то концов, он же не впервые врал себе, правильно?

— Ненавижу тебя, — процедил Эдди, стаскивая с Тозиера окровавленную, грязную футболку. Его тело, покрытое сине-черно-красными гематомами, выглядело даже хуже, чем лицо. Почти весь левый бок напоминал картинку из медицинского справочника, где говорилось про ушибы, переломы и прочее. Когда Каспбрак изучал это в книге — увиденное произвело на него впечатление. Сердце екнуло и опустилось куда-то в пятки от того, насколько всё казалось плачевным. Злость ушла. Сглотнув, он провел пальцами над кожей, не рискуя даже прикасаться. — Тебе нужно в больницу. Рентген сделать хотя бы.

— Слушай, Бартоломью, я знаю, что такое переломанные ребра. Все у меня в порядке. Затяни повязку потуже.

— Ты ломал ребра? — оторвавшись от созерцания травм, Эдди посмотрел Ричи в глаза. Он был без очков, так как обрабатывать раны на лице было сложно, если его половину скрывала массивная оправа. Что-то не давало ему покоя, словно он что-то упускал. Отмахнувшись от подобного рода мыслей, Каспбрак потянулся к бинту. Какая ему разница, что он упускал? Он видит этого подозрительного парня впервые, и после того, как закончит, постарается больше не попадаться ему на глаза никогда в жизни.

— За работу, мой юный друг Ульрих! — присвистнув, Ричи щелкнул пальцами, и Эдди в который раз за день закатил глаза.

— Ты невыносим.

— Я просто душка.

Прижав один край бинта к телу, Эдди старался сделать всё, чтобы Тозиеру не было больно. Каждый его тихий вздох воспринимался как личное поражение. Обматывая бинт вокруг повреждённого тела, он прилагал все усилия, чтобы минимизировать неприятные ощущения.

— Не бойся, ты меня не сломаешь, — процедил Ричи сквозь зубы, выдыхая слишком громко для человека, которого не сломает обычное прикосновение. — Затягивай туже.

— Ты можешь задохнуться, или, не дай бог, нарушится кровообращение.

— Ну и что?

— И тогда тебя точно придется вести к врачу в карете скорой помощи.

— А ты будешь держать меня за ручку?

— А я буду находиться как можно дальше от тебя, чтобы ты не смог обвинить меня в произошедшем.

— Я бы никогда тебя не обвинил, это было бы подло с моей стороны, учитывая, что ты мне тут, типа, жизнь спасешь, — фыркнув, Ричи качнул головой. Кудри упали ему на глаза, и он отчаянно принялся сдувать их с лица. — Поможешь?

— По одной помощи за раз, — закончив обматывать тело, Эдди спрятал конец бинта так, чтобы он продержался хотя бы до места обитания Ричи и не размотался в процессе. — Все, думаю, теперь ты будешь в относительном порядке. Но лучше бы тебе отправиться в больницу, где тебя как следует осмотрят и сделают медицинское заключение. У тебя может быть сотрясение мозга, хотя я не думаю, что там есть, чему сотрясаться, многочисленные переломы и ушибы. И это я молчу про заболевания, которые ты мог подхватить, пока валялся. Что если у тебя разовьется воспаление легких, от того, что ты валялся на холодном асфальте?

— Летом? — насмешливо спросил парень, все-таки сдвинув волосы с глаз. — О, да.

— Для болезней не существует времени года! Ты либо заболеваешь, либо нет.

— Спасибо за заботу, доктор милашка, но я обойдусь только твоим заключением. Буду жить?

— Нет, — надув губы, Эдди сложил руки на груди. Отчего-то хотелось наорать и дать подзатыльник, но какое ему было дело до того, что Ричи Тозиер был упертым бараном? Ему дела не было. — Я закончил и иду домой.

— Если тебе не сложно, надень мне очки, хочу в последний раз насладиться твоей неземной красотой, Фердинанд.

— Боже, хватит! — взмахнув руками, Эдди надел Ричи на переносицу очки, чуть не ударив его при этом. — Я Эдди, доволен? Не Ульрих, не Фердинанд, и, уж тем более, не Тристан. Просто Эдди!

— Эдс, значит? — внимательно посмотрев на Каспбрака, Тозиер встал с ящика. — Буду знать.

— Эдди!

Впихнув Ричи собранный пакет с медикаментами, Каспбрак чувствовал себя так, будто в нем вскипает лава. Тозиер окончательно вывел его из себя. Развернувшись на пятках, он пошел прочь из переулка, не обращая внимание ни на тихие смешки, брошенные ему в спину, ни на громкое «еще увидимся». Он хотел лишь одного — никогда больше не пересекаться с придурком Ричи Тозиером.


	2. Все нормально

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джеймс Хэтфилд - вокалист и ритм-гитарист группы Metallica.  
> * Хадсон это Hudson Hornet sedan 1953 и выглядит он вот так: https://vk.com/tellar_words?w=wall-185308089_73  
> * Зажигалка Zippo, если кто не знает:  
> https://static.onlinetrade.ru/img/items/m/zazhigalka_zippo_zl_black_matte_latun_s_poroshkovym_pokrytiem_chernaya_matovaya_117822_3.jpg  
> * MOTOR Magazine - ежемесячный американский автомобильный журнал, впервые изданный в 1903 году.  
> *Журнал CARtoons - американское издание, посвященное автомобильному юмору и творчеству.

В свои девятнадцать Ричи чувствовал себя нехилой такой рок-звездой. Конечно, таковой его можно было назвать с натяжкой, но сам для себя он уже снискал необходимый уровень звездности, чтобы начинать так думать. За его спиной уже было бесчисленное количество городов и штатов, которые они забросили считать, почти два года езды и даже фанаты. Что еще нужно для счастья?  


Нет, серьезно, чем Ричи отличался от звезды? Тур по всей стране? Есть. Правда, оплачивался из их с Беверли карманов, не имел спонсоров, и вообще был туром по забегаловкам, где они оба могли работать. Свои Песни? В наличии. У него была даже своя ритм-гитара, прямо как у Джеймса Хэтфилда*, на которую он потратил все их с Беверли кровно заработанные. Марш едва не закопала его на заднем дворе какого-то паршивого мотеля в Блумингтоне, и, помимо прочего, им пришлось там застрять больше чем на месяц, прежде чем они смогли заработать достаточно денег на ремонт машины, еду и оплату проживания. У него была своя история, которую он собирался издать в виде биографии, как только разбогатеет и придумает к ней соответствующее название.  


Единственной загвоздкой в его, Ричи Тозиера, видении жизни была Беверли, которая раз за разом повторяла, что это жизнь беглецов, но никак не звезд.  


До звезд им было слишком далеко, и американская мечта абсолютно в этом не помогала. Хотя, если так подумать, Ричи перестал верить в нечто столь эфемерное где-то после первого дня в дороге.

***

Дерри был мрачен и неприветлив. Дело было даже не в том, что въезжали они под вечер. Серые дома, серое, затянутое тучами небо над головой, которые, буквально, давили со всех сторон. Антураж не стал бы привлекательнее, даже появись внезапно радуга с единорогами.  


С первой секунды, стоило им только въехать, город невзлюбил их. Нельзя сказать, что у Ричи сложилось иначе. Казалось, что у него на шее появилась невидимая удавка, как только на горизонте замаячил знак «Добро пожаловать в Дерри». Мрачность города словно передавалась воздушно-капельным путем, отравляя мысли и проникая внутрь. Будь он в каком-нибудь ужастике, в этот самый момент заиграла бы зловещая музыка и началось что-то стремное. Монстры, клоуны, трупы, что-то в этом духе. Возможно зомби-апокалипсис. Такой поворот событий Тозиер точно оценил бы по достоинству.

Они бывали во многих городах.

Ричи с Беверли посетили примерно с сотню городов-призраков, обычных городов, и всякого такого, но подобное он ощущал впервые. Стоило сказать, что это чувство абсолютно не вызывало у него ни счастья, ни воодушевления. Благо, оставаться надолго они не собирались. Дерри был лишь пунктом привала, чтобы переночевать и поесть. Тем не менее Ричи был готов отдать что угодно за то, чтобы не оставаться. Лучше пусть они проедут лишний час и не доспят каких-нибудь два, но оставят позади удушливый город, который, как подумалось Ричи, как только они въехали, может сожрать их.  


Если бы Тозиер был достаточно азартен, то в казино он проигрался бы, даже не заглядывая в карты.

***

— Мы тут застряли, — резюмировала Бев, закрывая капот, из-под которого валил белый дым. — Дальше ехать нельзя. Взорвемся.

— Слушай, может все не так уж плохо? — Ричи выглянул из окна машины, ударяясь головой об раму. — Думаю, ты утрируешь, крошка. Мы посидим, посмотрим друг на друга, и все пройдет. Помнишь, как тогда, в Уэррингтоне?

— Тогда в Уэррингтоне один придурок, — выразительно глянув на Ричи, Беверли вернулась в машину, садясь на водительское место. Нервно стуча пальцами по рулю, она посмотрела вперед. Из-за дымовой завесы, которую создавала передняя часть мятного Хадсона*, ничего нельзя было нормально разглядеть. Вздохнув, Марш провела рукой по волосам, взъерошивая непослушную челку. — О чем это я? Ах, да, один придурок решил сымитировать поломку, подкрутив болты, чтобы остаться на ночь с какой-то девицей.

— Боже, Бевви, ты общаешься с какими-то мошенниками? Пересмотри свои связи, мне кажется, ты собираешь вокруг себя неправильных людей. Вот я бы ни за что не остался на ночь с какой-то девицей, разве что с ее…

— Бип-бип, Балабол, я не выдержу еще одну шутку про мамашу сегодня.

Подняв руки перед собой, Ричи усмехнулся. Глядя на нервную и вымотанную Беверли, настроение падало все ниже и ниже. Вытащив зубами сигарету из пачки, он откинул крышку зипповской* зажигалки с характерным щелчком. Чиркнув колесиком несколько раз, Балабол все-таки добился высвобождения слабого огонька, который позволил зажечь сигарету и затянуться.

— Сегодня найдем, где переночевать, а уже завтра займемся машиной, работой и всем остальным. Хотя, если честно, я бы переночевал в машине. Утром вызвали бы эвакуатор и довезли ее до ближайшего города, который не Дерри. Было бы неплохо, — развалившись на сидении, Ричи положил голову Беверли на колени, упираясь взглядом в молочный потолок их потрепанного Хадсона. Та, по привычке, принялась перебирать его волосы, распутывая неряшливые, вечно не расчёсанные кудри.

— Где мы найдем столько денег, чтобы эвакуировать машину в другой город? Мне и самой не хочется тут оставаться, если честно. Странный город. Но ремонт двигателя обойдется в круглую сумму, учитывая, что найти оригинальный у нас вряд ли получится. А если и получится, на него уйдут все наши деньги.

— Мы могли бы продать что-нибудь.

— Тебя. Продадим тебя в рабство, будешь работать у кого-нибудь вместо попугая, а потом, когда меня будут умолять забрать тебя назад, я… — выхватив сигарету из пальцев Ричи, Беверли затянулась, выпуская дым в открытое окно. — Все равно этого не сделаю. Даже если мне предложат сумму в сто раз выше той, за которую ты был продан.

— А вы жестокая барышня, Мисс Марш. Как давно вы придумали эту подлую схему? — пытаясь спародировать тон манерного засранца, Ричи поднял бровь и протянул руку, чтобы забрать сигарету назад. Бевви и не думала возвращать ее, выбрасывая окурок на дорогу.

— С самого первого дня нашего общения.

— Ты явно затянула с ее исполнением. Примерно на восемь лет.

— Появилась неожиданная сентиментальность по отношению к тебе.

— Ну и гадость.

— И не говори. Откуда у меня это вообще взялось по отношению к такому отвратительному тебе?

— Я неотразим, ты не могла не влюбиться в меня и мою природную харизму.

— Если бы я в тебя влюбилась, это было бы худшей ошибкой в моей жизни, о которой я бы рассказала лишь на смертном одре.

— Тогда тебе пришлось бы умереть слишком молодой, ведь пламя чувств погубило бы тебя.

— Ты, порой, такой придурок, Балабол.

В машине повисла уютная тишина, сопровождаемая лишь звуком откидывания крышки зажигалки и трещанием цикад в темноте. Ричи любил такие моменты, пускай даже омраченные ощущениями и неисправным двигателем. Была в них какая-то своя, совершенно особенная магия.

— Ну что, пошли искать ночлег? — Беверли погладила Ричи по щеке, привлекая внимание к себе. Прервав свои размышления, он перевел на нее взгляд.

На улице давно стемнело, и Беверли, освещаемая лишь слабым свечением лампочки, выглядела старше, чем она была на самом деле. Под глазами залегли тени из-за вечных недосыпов, и скулы четко выделялись на худощавом девичьем лице, покрытом веснушками.  
Когда-то у нее не было таких синяков под глазами, и она была намного позитивнее, чем сейчас, подумалось Ричи.

Когда-то он и сам был беззаботным ребенком.

***

Найти комнату на двоих, которая была достаточно дешевой для съема на длительное время, оказалось не так уж сложно. Правда им нехило так прочистили мозги и несколько раз попросили документы, чтобы убедиться, что они не какие-нибудь преступники. В конце концов придирчивая старушка с тремя кошками, после пятого просмотра их документации, дала добро на проживание. Стрясла с них деньги за месяц вперед и поставила условия, что после десяти вечера никто шуметь не будет, никакого курения, и они не будут лазить по дому. Их территорией были комната с санузлом и кухня. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Помещение, в котором им предстояло жить, пахло пылью и котами.

— Ну прямо сельский шик в стиле вырви глаз, — пробормотал Ричи, глядя на обилие аляповатых ковров, разноцветной мебели, накрытой такими же покрывалами, и кружева на каждой поверхности, которую можно было накрыть таковым.

Первое, что сделал Ричи в новой обители — к чертям поснимал все это, клятвенно пообещав хозяйке дома, что они вернут все на свои места, когда будут съезжать. Оставив лишь один ковер, лежащий на полу, он кивнул. Теперь, когда можно было не ловить трипы с каждой стены, ему стало немного проще. Кровать была отдана Беверли, в то время как сам Тозиер занял салатового цвета диван, с которого у него неудобно свисали ноги, но в целом, можно было уместиться.  
Санузел тоже был не вершиной комфорта. Ричи оказался слишком длинным для компактной ванны. Даже Беверли не поместилась бы там целиком, не согнув ноги в коленях.  
Марш за все время не проронила ни слова. Она помогала Ричи снимать все и передвигать мебель так, чтобы им обоим было комфортно находиться в помещении и не задевать друг друга. Но не повелась ни на одну из тихих, брошенных в сторону того или иного предмета, шуток.

— Ритц отдыхает по сравнению с нашими покоями, не правда ли? Шик, блеск, комфорт, все включено, — посмотрев на подругу, Ричи ожидал хоть какой-то реакции, но девушка смотрела на него так, словно не знала, что она хочет сделать больше: заплакать или убежать. — Ну чего ты, Бевс?

— Мне тут не нравится, — сев на край кровати, она потерла лицо руками и провела по волосам, забирая назад рыжую копну волос.

— В комнате или в городе?

— А есть разница?

— По крайней мере в размерах, — Ричи сел рядом, обнимая ее за плечи. — Да ладно, мы и не в такой жопе бывали. Быстро починим нашу тачку, и вперед к победе.

— Мне не нравится этот город. Меня выворачивает с самого нашего приезда сюда, и я подсчитала, нам нужно хотя бы по две работы, чтобы мы могли покрыть расходы на питание, ремонт и прочее. Денег хватит максимум на две недели, если не брать из накопленного.

— Ты слишком запариваешься, — отмахнувшись от назойливых мыслей, которые он хотел бы высказать подруге, Балабол упал спиной на кровать, потянув ее следом. — Не существует плохих концовок, существуют пессимистичные рассказчики, — вытащив пачку красного мальборо, Ричи протянул одну сигарету Марш, сразу доставая себе вторую.

— И что бы это могло значить?

— Что мы с тобой выкарабкаемся из этого дерьма, а потом уедем, как и запланировали. К черту эту страну, к черту этот мир. Мы непобедимы. И этот город, думаю, не так уж плох. Нам нужно лишь привыкнуть к нему, — зажав зубами фильтр своей сигареты, он пытался достать зажигалку из заднего кармана джинс. Получалось слабо, но сдаваться было не в стиле Тозиера, однозначно.

— Тут нельзя курить, Ричи.

— Правила существуют для того, чтобы их нарушать, мисс Марш. Неужели вы откажете мне в удовольствии выкурить с вами сигаретку?

Достав необходимое, Ричи повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Беверли. Она слабо улыбнулась, и у него словно упал груз с плеч. Пока они вместе, они со всем справятся.

— Нет, конечно, как я могу отказать тебе в чем-то подобном.

Дождавшись, пока Балабол подожжет обе сигареты, они синхронно посмотрели на потрескавшийся потолок желтоватого цвета. Поправив очки, свисающие с лица на одной дужке, Тозиер размышлял о том, что произойдет дальше. Его накрывало волной отчаянного пессимизма, которая несла в себе один единственный посыл: «город сожрет их, и они ничего не смогут с этим сделать».

— Думаешь, мы справимся? — тихо спросила девушка, выдыхая дым.

— Думаю, мы трахнем этот мир и покажем ему, на что способны, — сжав руку Беверли своей, Ричи улыбнулся. — Для нас нет ничего невозможного, Бевви.

***

Найти работу, что неудивительно, было сложно. Никто не хотел брать двух незнакомцев, так что даже в забегаловках, где крупными буквами были написаны объявления о поиске сотрудников, перед Ричи и Беверли закрывали двери. Помимо прочего, он понял, что больше всего напрягало его в этом и без того отвратительном, давящем на него городе. Тозиер не слышал музыки. Ни в одном кафе, ни в магазинах, даже в самых, казалось бы, нуждающихся в музыке заведениях ее просто не было. Город походил на один сплошной склеп, где не издавали ни единого звука.

От этого становилось только хуже, потому что он не мог жить без нее. Его жизнь и существование зависели от звука.

Метафорическая удавка, накинутая на шею, сдавливала горло все сильнее.

Но Ричи Тозиер не был бы Ричи Тозиером, если бы не создавал себе все необходимое сам.

***

В Полуночнице было все, чего он хотел. Работа, которую они с Беверли собирались получить любой ценой, и сцена, с которой вещал какой-то парень, в попытках быть смешным.

— Ты, что ли, всех усыпить пытаешься? Старайся лучше, пацан, я из-за твоих шуток прямо тут вырубиться готов!

— Ричи, успокойся, — Беверли толкнула его в бок в попытках усмирить, в то время как недошутник совсем запнулся, так и не закончив реплику, и раздраженно уставился на Ричи. По залу прокатилось несколько смешков, что вполне устроило Тозиера.

— Нет, ну правда, что ты будешь делать, когда все вырубятся? Попытаешься обокрасть? Потому что мне кажется, что-то, как ты пытаешься воровать время посетителей — лишь разминка.

Некоторые посетители обернулись на него. Смешков стало больше, кто-то даже рассмеялся в открытую. Почувствовав себя королем, Балабол открыл рот, чтобы продолжить поток шуточек и оскорблений в сторону сбитого с толку парня, не знающего как реагировать. Беверли оттащила его за руку к барной стойке еще до того, как он смог что-то сказать.

— Не будь таким придурком по отношению к незнакомым людям. Он же старается, — закатив глаза, Марш усадила Ричи за барную стойку рядом с собой. — К тому же это вряд ли поможет тебе теперь, когда все знают, что ты — хамло.

— Я придурок по отношению ко всем, Бевви, потому что быть придурком — мое призвание.

— Вы немного расшевелили эту нудятину, спасибо, — бармен, вмешавшийся в их разговор, улыбнулся, протирая бокал салфеткой. — Что будете пить, ребятки? Если вам есть двадцать один, конечно, ну или фальшивое удостоверение, я, так и быть, поверю ему. — Переведя взгляд на Беверли, он на секунду завис, и его улыбка стала теплее. Ричи не был удивлен, Беверли была красоткой, и все парни реагировали на нее одинаково, она же, поддерживая образ милой девушки, улыбалась в ответ. — Я Бен, — произнес он, обращаясь явно к девушке.

— Беверли.

— А я вот Ричи, и нам нужна работа, — вклинившись в переглядки, Тозиер пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Бена, привлекая внимание к себе. — Выпьем позже, когда решим, в честь праздника или траура. Где у вас можно найти менеджера или типа того, нам бы переговорить по-взрослому.

— По-взрослому, серьезно? Мишель, хозяин бара, в кабинете. По коридору налево, — махнув рукой туда, где находился тот самый коридор, Бен снова перевел взгляд на Беверли, и Ричи ничего не оставалось, кроме как цыкнуть, снова привлекая к себе внимание.

— Ты сейчас ее прямо тут раздевать начнешь? Просто когда так разглядывают девушек, тех потом находят либо в канавах, либо в… — договорить ему как обычно не дала Беверли, хлопнувшая ладонью ему по губам. Бен прыснул в кулак, сразу отворачиваясь к бутылкам с выпивкой.

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — рассерженно процедила Марш.

Закатив глаза, Ричи кивнул. Беверли опустила ладонь, не прекращая сверлить его взглядом, затем посмотрела на Бена. — Прости его, он хороший, но ведет себя как засранец. Спасибо за информацию.

— Надеюсь, у вас все получится. Удачи, — отсалютовав бутылкой джека, которую заказал кто-то из посетителей, с интересом наблюдающих за происходящим, бармен подмигнул Беверли и Ричи.

— Учти, мы еще вернемся сюда за выпивкой. И в зависимости от повода тебе придется придумать что-то, что сможет либо порадовать нас еще больше, друг мой, либо утешить горький траур. Хотя нет, забудь, никакого траура. Эта сцена будет моей.

— Всенепременно, — бросила Беверли, толкая его в сторону кабинета.

***

Они получили ее. После длительного собеседования, которое больше напоминало допрос, их, все же, взяли на работу.  
Не хватало лишь лампы и какого-нибудь второго человека, который стоял бы в тени и покуривал сигару. Возможно, все это было лишь странным воображением Ричи, но он представлял себе все это именно так, пока отвечал на вопросы.

«Откуда прибыли?»

«Почему в Дерри?»

«Почему не учитесь в колледже? В вашем возрасте нужно думать об учебе.»

В итоге их взяли неофициально, потому что Мишель не собирался рисковать больше нужного и нанимать девятнадцатилетних. После долгих споров Ричи заполучил возможность несколько раз в неделю выступать на сцене, при условии, что его выступления будут окупаться. И это не будет вредить основной работе бармена. То же касалось и Беверли, которая была нанята как официантка.

— Вы серьезно уверены, что кто-то будет ходить слушать ваши песни? — Мишель с насмешкой посмотрел на них сквозь линзы очков, похожих на те, что носил сам Ричи. — Двое малолеток на сцене Полуночницы пытаются сыграть… что вы там играете?

— Мы играем то, что хотим играть. Наш личный сорт отменного музыкального наркотика. И знаешь, да. На наши выступления будут ходить, нас будут слушать. Не уверен? Тогда дай нам попробовать. Скажем, завтра. И я готов спорить, что с каждым днем людей будет приходить еще больше. И когда одно наше выступление станет приносить больше денег, чем один день без нас, ты, Мишель, будешь платить нам вдвое больше. Потому что мы, черт возьми, великолепны.

Хлопнув ладонями по коленям, Ричи с вызовом смотрел на владельца Полуночницы. Это было рискованно, но его заколебало, что никто не пытается воспринимать их всерьез. Что его пытаются смешать с грязью, даже не узнав, на что он способен.

— Ты рискуешь остаться без работы, которую получил пять минут назад.

— Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское. Ну так что? По рукам? Если не выгорит, никто ничего никому не должен, но, если да — мы должны получать заслуженные деньги.

Сжав руку Ричи, Беверли впилась ногтями в его кожу, с явным призывом прекратить это и остановиться, пока не поздно. Но Тозиера уже несло.

— К тому же, не знаю, как у вас в городе, а во всех нормальных городах принято давать шансы молодым звездам. Знаете, потом это аукнется в виде бешеной славы, печенюшек в виде крупных сумм денег и всяких интервью, типа, они играли у меня и были ну просто слишком охуительны. Я знал, что все выгорит, и вот где они сейчас.

— Ладно.

— Ладно?

— Ты заинтересовал меня. Как тебя там?

— Ричи. А это Беверли. Ну это так, между прочим.

Отмахнувшись, словно отгоняя от себя назойливых мух, Мишель положил подбородок на сложенные в замок руки.

— Я дам вам шанс, и, скажем, две недели времени. Если все будет так, как ты сказал — твоя взяла, двойная зарплата и все, что ты тут натрепал.

Беверли смотрела на Ричи, Ричи ликовал внутри.

— Инструменты принесем завтра.

— Проваливайте уже, пока я не передумал.

Первую победу в Дерри он собирался отпраздновать по-королевски.

***

Балабол был прав. Он был прав во всем и всегда, но все, почему-то, ставили его слова под сомнение. После первой недели в баре было не просунуться. Места были заняты, некоторым приходилось стоять.  


Тозиер был гением, Беверли была гением, вместе они представляли из себя нечто такое, на что сползалась посмотреть половина Дерри.  


Он с радостью показывал им, что такое музыка и что такое настоящие напитки, а не та бурда, которую подавал Хэнском. Ночные смены, благо, позволяли делать и то, и другое.  


В ответ на подобного рода заявления, Бен, шутя, грозился уронить бар ему на голову, а потом все равно этого не делал, наверное потому, что не мог оторвать взгляда от Беверли Марш.

***

Найти механика, который смог бы починить их раритетную машину, оказалось чем-то сверхъестественным. Ричи, смыслящий в машинах лишь по старым выпускам журнала Motor* и нескольким прочитанным комиксам CARToons*, занимался всеми рабочими аспектами, покупкой продуктов и продумыванием выступлений на тот или иной вечер. Беверли искала того, кто мог бы починить их машину. Она отметала механиков одного за другим, потому что ни один из них не имел то достаточной квалификации, то необходимых связей. Некоторым Марш отказывала лишь потому, что они не могли ответить на заковыристые вопросы, касающиеся починки. Он не вникал во все это по двум причинам — доверял чутью подруги и понимал, что если не найти кого-то нормального, кто сможет починить старый Хадсон, они вряд ли вообще смогут куда-то доехать в будущем, не сделав еще с сотню подобных остановок.  


После первого месяца их пребывания в Дерри у Ричи сложилось впечатление, что они с Беверли никогда не выберутся. Он ни с кем им не делился, но каждый раз, выходя из их комнаты в город, он чувствовал, как тот насмехается над ним.

***

С каждой славой приходят враги. Это до Тозиера дошло, как только он впервые взял в руки гитару в девять лет, намереваясь сыграть самостоятельно песню Элвиса Пресли Burning Love. Тогда мать отругала его, за то, что он взял гитару ее покойного отца, избила и наказала на несколько недель. Тот урок Ричи запомнил надолго.  


В принципе, он даже успел привыкнуть. В каждом городе, где они играли, у него лично появлялась куча ненавистников, которые хотели выбить из него душу. Обычно за то, что он шутил про их мамок, всячески нарывался и не мог заткнуться ни на секунду.  


Обычно в его случае значило: «только так оно и происходило».  


Поэтому приближению агрессивного вида парня с явными садистскими наклонностями он даже не удивился. После бессонной ночи в Полуночнице и длинного рабочего дня, его ничего уже не могло удивить, поэтому он просто делал то, что умел лучше всего.

— Тебе что-то нужно? Если нужен автограф, то давай не сейчас, я, знаешь ли, не особо люблю раздавать их по утрам.

— Тебе тут не рады, педик.

К такому Тозиер тоже привык. Как обладатель кудрей, почти доходящих до плеч и нескольких гвоздиков в левом ухе, Балабол давно понял, что такой его внешний вид вызывает у людей ассоциации, с которыми он ничего не мог поделать. Хотел ли он как-то менять их мировоззрение или пытаться убедить идиотов в том, что нормально немного отличаться от остальных? Нет. А таких как этот, вряд ли можно было бы переубедить в том, что небо голубое, если они решат назвать его красным.

— Я тебе тоже. Ты, честно говоря, просто пиздец какой стремный.

— Вот и правильно, — выплюнул парень, больше похожий на неотесанного лохматого бомжа, и гаденько усмехнулся. — Бойся меня, тогда, может, я не стану бить тебя слишком сильно.

— Я тебя не боюсь. Просто выглядишь ты как жертва помойного эксперимента. Тебя крысы воспитали?

Первый удар он получил в скулу. Тот был настолько быстрым и точным, что Ричи просто-напросто не успел увернуться. Глаза его оппонента стали совершенно безумными, и деваться было некуда. Дальнейшее для него слилось в одно большое красное пятно, происходящее в котором он помнил смутно. Единственное, что он запомнил совершенно точно, психи не ходят одни.

***

Небо было серым и размытым. Таким серым, что на секунду показалось, что он перестал различать цвета или полностью лишился зрения. Одно сплошное полотно и ничего кроме.  
А потом в этом полотне появился кто-то. А за кем-то появилась резкая боль в ребре и полное непонимание происходящего.

***

Парень был громким. Таким громким, что у Ричи, наверное, заложило бы уши, если бы он уже не чувствовал себя контуженным и писк в ушах не мешал бы нормально разбирать слова.  


Он был нервным. Это стало ясно по постоянным взмахам рук, если Ричи правильно различал размытое мельтешение перед ним, потому что без очков это было трудно.  


Наверное, Ричи поддерживал диалог, потому что, судя по голосу, эмоции у его то ли спасителя, то ли губителя менялись со скоростью света. Он не мог нормально разобрать, что говорит его собственный рот, а что отвечает ему его собеседник. Все тело было сосредоточено на полученных травмах и боли, которая наглухо закрыла собой все остальные чувства и ощущения. Перед глазами то темнело, то снова прояснялось. Парень все интенсивнее махал руками и, кажется, злился.  


Когда он потянул Тозиера на себя, тому показалось, что мир раскололся на две части. До попытки и после. Он бы с радостью отрубился, и у него, кажется, что-то было сломано. Точно определить это было трудно, но Балаболу не очень-то хотелось думать о том, что с ним сделал сумасшедший гопник. Больше он радовался тому, что сделал с тем придурком. А еще он мысленно благодарил парня за то, что тот продолжал с ним разговаривать. Это было единственное, за счет чего Ричи продолжал держаться.

***

Очки разбились, но Балабол все равно теперь мог спокойно разглядеть мальчишку перед ним. Ему от силы можно было дать пятнадцать, и то, лишь потому, что из-за волнения он казался старше. Эмоции на его лице сменялись так быстро, что Ричи не мог понять, как он вообще с ними справляется. Вот он почти плачет, а вот уже злится.  
Он скалился и тушевался, и, вместе с тем, искренне пытался помочь незнакомому человеку. За этим было интересно наблюдать. Тозиер даже забыл о боли, его волновало другое. Он хотел знать, как зовут этого парнишку и что им движет. Отчего-то он казался интересным, его хотелось понять. А парень упрямо не хотел называть имени, продолжая огрызаться. Но это не значило, что Ричи собирался сдаваться. Трудные задачи пробуждали в нем азарт.  
Наверное, именно это заставило его идти следом за незнакомым ему парнем туда, куда он пошёл, и тихо скрипеть зубами, чтобы не показать, насколько все дерьмово чувствовалось внутри.

***

Он был упертым и мстительным, что делало его еще интереснее в глазах Тозиера. В нем было что-то, что хотелось поскорее разузнать. Загадка, ответ на которую лежал где-то на виду, но Ричи никак не мог ее разглядеть. И дело, как бы иронично это не звучало, было даже не в том, что малышу Фердинанду-Ульриху-как-его-там пришлось снять с него очки, чтобы заделать весь тот кошмар, в который, скорее всего, превратилось его лицо.  
Парень махнул рукой так резко, что Ричи лишь чудом смог увернуться.

— Я Эдди, доволен? Не Ульрих, не Фердинанд, и, уж тем более, не Тристан. Просто Эдди!

Тозиеру казалось, что это была вторая его победа над Дерри, пускай это было просто имя помогающего ему мальчишки.  
И, когда тот пихнул ему в руки пакет с чем-то, разозленно убегая прочь, Балабол точно знал одно: они еще встретятся. Дерри явно издевался над ним, и парень по имени Эдди был частью этого издевательства.

***

Он ковылял до их с Беверли комнаты, казалось, вечность. Благо она была на первом этаже, и ему не нужно было преодолевать лестничные пролеты или что-то в этом духе. Он бы вряд ли дошел, и отдавал себе в этом отчет.

— Эй, крошка Бевс, я дома. Как прошел поиск механика? — ввалившись в дверь, Тозиер прижался виском к дверному косяку и растянул губы в улыбке. — Надеюсь, ты нашла что-то, потому что этот город порядком меня подзаебал.

— Боже, Ричи, что с тобой?! — воскликнула Беверли, роняя на пол надкушенное яблоко и подбегая к Тозиеру. — Ты опять?!

— Да все нормально.

— Нормально?!

— Какой-то бешеный просто решил рассказать мне о том, кто я такой и что из себя представляю. Я избил его ничуть не хуже, серьезно. А потом подоспели его дружки. Но все круто, круто. Меня подлатал какой-то парнишка, и вообще я хотел только забрать тебя на работу. Так что там с механиком, Бевви? — приподняв руку, чтобы убрать со лба мешающие волосы, Ричи ощутил новую волну боли и сразу передумал. Вместо этого он попытался как можно более ободряюще выглядеть и дойти до своего дивана. 

Осуществив вторую часть задуманного, Ричи цокнул, упав на диван слишком резко. Все тело опять напомнило о себе, и он забыл, о чем вообще говорил. Хотелось просто закрыть глаза и, наконец-то, поспать.  


Остальное пронеслось мимо него и Балабол уже не услышал ответ испуганной Беверли.


	3. Вне обсуждений

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Океан - Этюд Шопена №24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEDP42xG_58  
> * Powerplak 2000* - одна из тех бешеных реклам по телевизору, от которых страдал Ричи: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1gyxq2LxJs  
> * Ричи напевает Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood, а именно от этот кавер: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LbC2BT_iog

Первый раз Эдди сбился в самом начале, его повело не туда, несколько неверных нот и все, он уже не смог вернуться в прежний ритм. Цыкнув, он поправил спадающие с подставки ноты и несколько раз ударил по клавишам, извлекая громкое хаотичное звучание из вымученного инструмента.

— Медвежонок, прекрати мучить пианино! — послышалось снизу, и Каспбрак вновь недовольно цыкнул, закатив глаза.

Вторая, восьмая и десятая его попытка тоже оказались провальными, он не смог сыграть и трех тактов. Голова отключалась, и мысли плыли в неизведанном для Эдварда направлении. Он не мог за ними проследить ровно так же, как не мог проследить за собственными пальцами, которые все время жали не туда.

В его голове царил хаос с самого прихода домой и выразить его было крайне сложно. Проблем так же доставляло хаотичное построение Океана*. Эдди старался разобрать этот этюд уже несколько дней, но у него, как на зло, ничего не получалось. Вне зависимости от того, пытался он сыграть сложные части произведения или самые легкие (которых, казалось, там просто не было), он все время лажал. Это бесило, заставляя проклинать себя, инструмент, мать и преподавательницу, которая решила, что пора уже давать ему самую необходимую для поступления программу. Возможно, дело было не только в этом.

Он отвлекался от нот и все время думал не о том. Каждый раз, стоило ему проиграть, по крайней мере, два такта, не отрываясь, перед глазами всплывали пятна крови на асфальте и перебинтованный им парень со странным взглядом и ухмылкой на лице. Он бросил его одного.

Эдди разрывало от того, что в голове затаилось чувство, мешающее ему играть так, как надо.

— Ты сегодня совсем плох, милый, старайся лучше!

Вздохнув сквозь сцепленные зубы, Эдди выпрямил спину и потянулся всем телом:  
— Конечно, мам…

Океан был сумбурен и беспокоен. Каспбрак был похож на него, поэтому он хотел выкинуть из головы одни мысли и полностью занять их другими. Ноты плыли перед глазами как волны, в форме которых они были построены.

***

На третий день у него болели пальцы, к чему он привык, но все равно было не слишком приятно.

Эдди все так же играл, сцепив зубы, потому что для идеального исполнения ему нужны были скорость и отсутствие ошибок. У него были проблемы и с тем, и с другим. Инструмент, за который он садился утром, и который покидал лишь поздним вечером, казалось, вот-вот развалится под напором своего хозяина, но у Каспбрака были на него другие планы. Он собирался победить в борьбе с «Океаном» и собственным разумом, даже ценой того, что неделю выходных он проведет за работой.

Соня гордилась своим сыном как никогда, умиленно думая, что он наконец-то взялся за ум. Эдди же думал, что это единственный возможный способ не мучить себя вопросом: стоит ли бежать и искать слишком болтливого приезжего по всем больницам Дерри.

***

Океан не поддался ему, Каспбрак сдался на четвертый день. С грохотом захлопнув крышку пианино, он выбежал из дома до того, как мать успела устыдить его за паршивое отношение к инструменту. Знала бы она его настоящее отношение, возможно ее схватил бы инфаркт.

***

— Выглядишь отстойно, — сообщил Стэнли, протягивая задыхающемуся Каспбраку стакан воды со льдом. — Что ты там опять гоняешь в своей голове?

— С чего ты взял, что я что-то гоняю? — жадно выпив всю воду почти что залпом и даже не задумавшись о том, что у него будет болеть горло, Эдди потянулся к телефону. Их домашний Соня забрала еще год назад, в попытках изолировать от всех отвлекающих факторов. — Мне позвонить нужно.

— Последний раз у тебя такие синяки под глазами были, когда ты решил, что у тебя неизвестное науке заболевание и ты умираешь. Ты обычно становишься дерганным и плохо выглядишь только в двух случаях: либо ты заболел, либо у тебя снова какая-то чушь в голове, — взяв Эдди за руку, Урис осмотрел его пальцы, кивая самому себе, словно утверждая догадку. — Пальцы стерты из-за клавиш, значит, серьезно загнался. И к тому же ты сюда бежал. Эдди, ты не бегаешь.

— Ничего не загнался, отстань, — отпихнув друга от себя, Каспбрак схватил трубку, внимательно глядя на диск с цифрами. Такие телефоны вышли из моды, казалось, более пятидесяти лет назад, но раввин Урис был непреклонным ценителем классики.

Набирая цифры одну за другой, он нервно облизывал губы. Какой там номер? Эдди точно помнил первые две цифры, а дальше как?

— Эдвард Каспбрак, — нажав на кнопку, Стэнли сбил вызов, и сложив руки на груди, хмуро посмотрел на Эдди. Тот попробовал набрать номер снова, друг повторил это же действие. Немой вопрос застрял между ними, накаляя атмосферу. Мотнув головой, Каспбрак посмотрел своим самый уничтожающим, как он полагал, взглядом, третий раз пытаясь прокрутить все цифры на диске. Стэн оставался непреклонен, и вместо ритмичных щелчков звучала лишь тишина из-за зажатой кнопки сброса.

— У меня не получается сыграть, а это основная программа для поступления, — психанув, Эдди бросил трубку и тяжело упал на стул. — Гребанный Шопен с его гребанным «Океаном». Не могу.

— И ты решил ему позвонить на тот свет?

— Чего? Нет.

— Тогда кому ты звонить собрался?

— Я… — нахмурившись, Каспбрак посмотрел в сторону, признавая свое поражение. Проницательности Уриса мог позавидовать любой детектив.

— Лапшу Денбро на уши мотай, сразу говорю, он в любую сказку поверит, — склонив голову набок, Стэн выгнул бровь. — Что случилось?

— Мне нужно знать, все ли в порядке с парнем, которого я избил и бросил, все? Дай телефон.

— Ты кого-то избил?

— Теоретически.

— Теория редко оправдывается на практике, что случилось на самом деле?

— Я травмировал избитого парня, потом оказал ему первую медицинскую помощь, но он достал меня настолько, что я оставил его одного. И я не уверен, не заработал ли он себе заражение крови или что-нибудь в этом духе, — вдохнув в легкие как можно больше воздуха, Эдди взмахнул руками, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть все скопившееся беспокойство. Помогало слабо. — Просто он же мог умереть там! Я не проследил за ним! Теперь мне кажется, что он свалился в какой-то канаве или типа того. И это мешает мне сосредоточиться. Он был таким болтливым, и, возможно, его избили второй раз, и вот тогда он…

— Дыши, — жестом прервав словарный потоп Каспбрака, Стэнли вышел из комнаты, оставляя Эдди в одиночестве. Тот смирно сидел на стуле, стараясь совладать с дыханием, и смотрел на мелко подрагивающие от напряжения последних дней руки.

Вернувшись спустя пять минут с дымящейся чашкой чая, Урис поставил ее на стол рядом с Каспбраком и снова сел рядом, внимательно глядя на друга.  


Запах мяты из чашки обволакивал и заставлял успокоиться. По крайней мере, Эдди казалось, что дышать стало чуточку легче.

— Так что за парень? — спросил Стэн, положив руки на колени.

— Не знаю. Какой-то приезжий. Он валялся у того бара, и я его не заметил. Он был весь в крови и синяках, но все умудрялся говорить гадости, представляешь? Мне казалось, что он вырубится прямо там, но он… — Эдди надулся, думая, как лучше охарактеризовать поведение нового (не)знакомого. — Все время пускал шуточки про мое имя и про маму.

— И ты за него переживаешь, так? — это было сказано не в упрек, а как простая констатация факта. Переживал ли Эдди? Чувство вины подсказывало, что да, скорее всего.

— Я даже не уверен, что он не валяется в какой-нибудь больнице. Без сознания или в коме от потери крови! У него была такая гематома на ребрах, там, где я ударил об него, когда споткнулся, — сморщив нос, Каспбрак взял двумя руками чашку с чаем. Пить горячее летом было так себе идеей, учитывая, что он и так вспотел, пока бежал, и ему было жарко. Но почему-то хотелось держать ее в руках, вдыхая мяту.

— Ты об него споткнулся? — несмотря на то, что Стэнли, как и Эдди, было всего шестнадцать, он выглядел намного старше и вполне мог сойти за какого-нибудь студента. Лишь по моментам, когда на его лице появлялась улыбка, можно было догадаться о его настоящем возрасте. Именно в такие моменты. — Серьезно, что ли?

— Не смешно. Я думал и был уставшим.

— Ладно, хорошо. Ты хоть знаешь, как его зовут или что-то в этом роде? Просто так звонить в больницу и вопить о каком-то избитом незнакомце явно не вариант. Бауэрс таких порядком направляет.

— Ричи. Его точно звали Ричи, — опустив взгляд на чашку, Эдди проследил взглядом за плавающими в ней чаинками и попытался понять, запомнил ли он еще какие-то детали. Кроме излишней болтливости, очков и кудрявых волос ничего в голову не лезло. Фамилия парня выветрилась из памяти, но он точно запомнил еще кое-что. — Он сказал, что его называют Грязным ртом или Балаболом. Не зря, потому что он вел себя как говнюк, и, видимо, со всеми так себя ведет.

— Ты как-то слишком сильно зациклился на его поведении по отношению к себе, — проведя ладонью по волосам, Стэнли поднялся, подходя к телефону. Сняв трубку и прижав ее к уху, он набрал несколько цифр не глядя и ободряюще усмехнулся, бросив взгляд на Эдди.

— Потому что он вел себя как говнюк! Нормальные люди так себя не ведут. Нормальные парни других парней принцессами не называют.

— Ага… Ладно, а внешность?

— Внешность как внешность, — задумчиво проговорил Каспбрак, делая глоток чая. — Я не приглядывался, знаешь ли. Он носит очки с очень толстыми линзами.

— В любом случае, — прервав раздумья Эдди по поводу внешности Ричи и попыток вспомнить что-то, что могло бы в действительности помочь при опознании, скажем, трупа, Урис громко прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание. — Попробуем его найти.

— Ты хочешь мне помочь? Это не обязательно, правда, я всего лишь хотел воспользоваться услугами твоего телефона.

— У меня есть личная выгода с этого. Чем быстрее ты избавишься от очередного мусора в голове, тем проще мне будет пережить остаток каникул. Мое душевное спокойствие и так погребено под историями о загадочном музыканте из бара, так что следующую подобную загадочную историю я могу не пережить, — сбив звонок, он попробовал снова, цыкнув, словно кто-то на том конце трубки может его услышать. Эдди догадался, что тот звонит Денбро.

— Я разрываюсь между тем, чтобы поблагодарить тебя и возмутиться тому, что ты назвал меня нарушителем своего спокойствия.

Хмыкнув в ответ, Урис пожал плечами. Его забавляла эта детская часть Эдди, которая недоверчиво морщит нос и хлопает глазками в ответ на помощь. Сколько бы лет они не дружили, он всегда удивлялся так, словно все происходило впервые.  


Эдди никогда не просил, но часто нуждался, выражая это в сбивчивых историях и взмахах руками. Стэн с Биллом осознали это давным-давно и изо всех сил старались своевременно оказывать ту помощь. Единственное, чего оба опасались — однажды он не придет вообще.

— Ты дома, отлично, — сообщил Стэнли в трубку. — Мы будем через двадцать минут.

Каспбрак в сотый, тысячный или даже миллиардный раз задавался вопросом, как ему удалось заполучить себе лучших друзей на свете.

***

Первое, что услышал Ричи после пробуждения, было лаконичное:

— Мудак.

Сказанное дрожащим голосом Беверли Марш.

Она курила сигарету за сигаретой, о чем говорила переполненная банка из-под томатов, которая заменяла им пепельницу. Бледная, дрожащая Беверли была похожа на призрак самой себя, и серость, царящая за окном, лишь придавала этому образу точности. Тени под глазами стали еще темнее, и даже веснушки словно потеряли цвет. Подергивая ногой, она бросила окурок рядом с банкой, даже не удосужившись попытаться положить его где-то сверху, на кучу таких же окурков.

— Разве так должны радоваться пробуждению? В мультиках Диснея, видимо, все врут, — проведя по лицу ладонью, Ричи, кряхтя, попытался сесть. Тело противно ломило, неприятная, тянущая боль в груди мешала нормально двигаться, и Ричи несколько раз сдавленно охнул, пока сумел, наконец-то, принять сидячее положение, опустив ноги на землю. Диван под ним недовольно заскрипел. — Сколько я валяюсь?

— Почти сутки. Ненавижу тебя, — бросив в Балабола зажигалкой, девушка подошла к окну. Сложив руки на груди, она посмотрела в приоткрытое окно. — Врач сказал, что ты как минимум пару дней должен отлеживаться, поэтому ляг бревном и не раздражай меня еще больше. У тебя куча ушибов. Повезло еще, что нет сотрясения, —проведя рукой по плечу, Беверли повернулась обратно к Ричи, бросая ему на колени пачку. — Было бы там чему сотрясаться.

— Ну почему все ставят под сомнение наличие у меня мозга? — закурив, Ричи недовольно фыркнул. За последнее время он слышал таких комментариев больше, чем обычно, и, будь его нрав немного более восприимчив к подобного рода фразам, он уже давно обиделся бы. — Я умнее многих, просто вы это принять никак не можете.

— Потому что был бы он у тебя, возможно, ты бы не находил проблемы себе на голову каждый божий день.

— Зачем врача-то было вызывать, Бев? Мы миллион раз об этом говорили.

— Пошел ты, Ричи, что мне оставалось делать? Ждать, проснешься ты или совсем сдохнешь?

— Ты совсем меня не знаешь, если решила, что я собираюсь умереть так рано. Моя мечта — клуб 27, крошка, — подняв руки в ответ на уничтожающий взгляд, Балабол усмехнулся. Губы неприятно саднило, но это можно было пережить. — Ладно, признавайся, сколько обезболивающего мне вкололи, что я сейчас чувствую себя человеком, и сколько наших денег ушло на все это?

— Достаточно, чтобы искать вторую работу. Мы не потянем на одной, даже получая двойную. Кстати об этом, Мишель согласился дать тебе два выходных, но выплачивать он за них ничего не будет. А так как и выступлений не будет, то и платить за день он будет только мне.

— Хрень. Уверен, в пакете от Малыша есть обезболивающее. Бери их в сумку и пошли, нам сегодня еще новые песни отыгрывать, — голова шла кругом, но он успешно игнорировал это. Оглянувшись, Тозиер нашел медикаменты, которые купил для него Каспбрак, и мысленно прикинул, сколько ему нужно будет за них отдать, когда он увидит его. В том, что это случится, сомневаться не приходилось. — Сколько в запасе? — выдохнув два ровных кольца, Ричи проследил за тем, как они расширяются, поднимаясь все выше, а затем растворяются под самым потолком.

— Что за Малыш еще?

— Не суть, — провалив первую попытку встать, он затушил сигарету, шипя ругательства себе под нос. — Ответь ты уже на важные финансовые вопросы, ну.

— Я сказала тебе лежать, Тозиер, — холодно произнесла Беверли, надевая на себя куртку. Засунув в карман оба дубликата ключей, она окинула комнату взглядом, останавливаясь на Ричи. — Ты сегодня никуда не идешь. Еда в холодильнике, все равно ты не будешь выполнять мои указания. Ключи я забираю с собой. Если вывалишься из окна, клянусь всем, что есть, я убью тебя самостоятельно.

— Да что за херня, Бев? Подожди две минуты, и мы выходим. И, серьезно? Вывалюсь из окна? Моя природная грациозность позволяет мне красиво из него выпрыгивать, а не «вываливаться», — показав пальцами кавычки, Тозиер скривил мину, показывая подруге язык. Вторая попытка встать тоже успехом не увенчалась, потому что стоило ему подняться — Марш толкнула его обратно, при этом больно тыкнув в плечо.

— Надо было думать, прежде чем лезть в драку.

— Беверли!

— Бип-бип, Ричи!

Хлопнув входной дверью, девушка оставила его в гордом одиночестве. Звук поворота ключа в замке стал окончательным звоночком, что он никуда не выйдет и этот факт отнюдь не радовал.

На столе валялись таблетки, бутылка воды и ваза с печеньем и фруктами. Видимо, все остальное он должен был добывать себе сам.

Вздохнув, Тозиер завалился на подушки, проводя рукой по спутавшимся волосам. Выходной был не такой уж и плохой идеей, но злость Беверли осела в голове, окончательно портя настроение, которого и так не было. У нее было право на это, Ричи не спорил, в конце концов он заставил ее поволноваться, и она, судя по всему, не спала всю ночь, выхаживая его в отключке. Еще и врач, на которого видимо ушло немало денег. Врачи сдирали денег больше, чем оплата по счетам.

Вечер обещал быть долгим и совсем не продуктивным, учитывая, что его инструмент остался лежать в подсобке Полуночницы, а пульт от телевизора валялся в другом конце комнаты, и добраться до него было тем еще испытанием.

***

Два дня для Ричи оказались кошмаром на яву. Привыкший к свободе Тозиер готов был лезть на стены, о чем неоднократно упоминал Беверли, когда она была дома. Та на все его пререкания лишь пожимала плечами и говорила, что во всех своих проблемах виноват лишь он сам. А затем шла спать, оставляя друга страдать наедине с собой. Боль немного поутихла, но все равно следовала по пятам, слегка затуманивая рассудок. Он старался не замечать ее, между делом закидываясь обезболивающим и строча в блокноте тексты для песен, которые можно было бы сыграть, будь у него гитара. Которую, к слову, Марш тоже не приносила, считая это достаточным наказанием для безутешного Балабола.

Телевидение, как на зло, имело всего два канала, на одном из которых практически беспрерывно крутили Санту Барбару и Женатых с детьми, от которых постепенно ехала крыша при просмотре более трех эпизодов подряд, а на втором — телемагазин. Тозиер готов был сорваться и купить какой-нибудь абсолютно бесполезный волшебный валик для одежды или электрическую щетку Powerplak 2000*, только бы поскорее прекратить свои мучения.

***

Денбро слушал очень внимательно, кивая головой и задумчиво хмурясь. Эдди даже казалось, что, возможно, тот и вовсе гоняет в голове что-то свое, просто удачно подбирая моменты, когда нужно отреагировать. Билл, конечно же, так не поступал, но все равно было достаточно похоже.

Они прикидывали план за планом, сидя на заднем дворе Билли, но ни один из них не походил на что-то осуществимое, потому что Эдди не располагал всей необходимой для поиска информацией.

Стэнли упорно пытался заставить вспомнить его что-то еще.

— А если п-пойти т-туда, где в-вы встрет-тились?

— Чего? — тупо переспросил Эдди, и на его лбу появилась озадаченная складочка. — К Полуночнице?

— Д-да, — кивнув, Билли сорвал несколько травинок и с загадочной ухмылкой бросил их в сторону Стэна, на что тот лишь закатил глаза. Эдди, слишком зациклившись, даже не заметил этого. — П-преступники всегда п-прих-ходят на м-место п-преступления.

— Он же не преступник, Билл, что ты несешь? — хмыкнул Стэнли, посмотрев в небо. — Но, вообще-то, мысль дельная. Может, его кто-то знает или видел раньше?

— Нет. Не дельная.

— Б-боже, опять?

— Даже не начинай. Если хочешь успокоить свое чувство вины, то почему бы не сходить? Даже если мы ничего не найдем, все равно будет одним местом меньше. Хочешь ты того или нет, а побывать там придется.

— Да кто нам там на вопросы отвечать будет? Скорее всего сами станем жертвами избиения. Так оно и будет. И тогда мы точно узнаем, не валяется ли Ричи в больнице, потому что что? Правильно, мы все туда попадем. И наши родители сойдут с ума, а моя мать так вообще. Отправит меня на осмотр к психиатру после выписки, потому что ее сын внезапно пошел в подобного рода заведение.

— Д-думаю, т-ты слишком с-сильно утрируешь.

Терпение никогда не было главной чертой Стэнли Уриса. Как не пытался его отец с помощью веры привить ему терпеливость за основополагающую всякого порядочного еврея, Стэну пока было далеко до этого. Но он старался, правда, иначе как было объяснить, что он все еще не прибил Каспбрака? Только терпением и, может, тем фактом, что Урис любил своих друзей. Слушая Эдди, он изо всех сил старался сдерживать вскипающий нрав и дергающийся уголок глаза, а это уже многое говорило о нем.

— Мы идем и это не обсуждается, — твердо сказал он, одним лишь взглядом заставляя спрятаться поглубже зарождающуюся в Эдварде тираду. — Если ничего не узнаем — прекрасно, будем искать дальше, пока, наконец, не найдем твою пропажу.

— Он не моя пропажа. Пошли, ладно, хорошо, — поднявшись, Эдди посмотрел на ребят, ожидая, что они отправятся туда прямо сейчас, и все пройдет быстро и безболезненно. Стэнли прижал ладонь к лицу, второй рукой потянув Каспбрака за футболку обратно на плед.

— Л-лучше в-вечером.

— Кто вообще днем в баре сидит?

— Мне нужно отпроситься у мамы, — с тихим стоном произнес Каспбрак, надеясь, что это может быть аргументом в пользу того, почему им не стоит туда идти. Как бы сильно он не желал побывать внутри — страх все равно оставался достаточно сильным, чтобы перекрывать все его желания. И если одна часть кричала, что Билли прав и в Полуночнице они точно могут узнать что-нибудь полезное, в конце-то концов где как не там знали все слухи, то другая истошно вопила проклятия и отмазки.

— Сходим к тебе домой и скажем, что ты нужен мне для проекта по орнитологии. Она не откажет.

— И, ес-сли что, с-скажем, что будем у м-меня. Дж-Джорджи нас п-прикроет.

— Вечером выдвигаемся к пункту назначения.

Тяжело сглотнув, Эдди кивнул, опустив взгляд на помятые травинки, которые он сам не заметил, как вырывал. Вечер обещал быть долгим.

***

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, верам и тихим молитвам Эдди, Соня Каспбрак все же отпустила его на ночевку. Строго помахав пальцем перед Биллом и Стэнли, она взяла с них обещание, что с ее прекрасным медвежонком ничего не случится и он вернется домой не позже чем на следующее утро, на что оба кивнули с самым праведным видом.

Будь Эдди немного более наивен и менее осведомлен о настоящих планах, он бы и сам поверил, что они в действительности собираются изучать книги о редких видах сычей или найти супер важную информацию о суматранской земляной кукушке.

***

— Беверли, ты жестокая женщина, я тебя такой не воспитывал, — заявил Тозиер, ставя на стол пустую пачку сигарет. Ему нечем было заняться, а потому их собралось уже бесчисленное количество. — Три дня, если считать день в отключке. Три! — показав на пальцах злосчастную цифру, Ричи мотнул головой, из-за чего волосы упали на глаза. — Мне пора на свободу.

— Как же сильно ты меня заебал, — устало сообщила девушка, роняя голову на столешницу с громким звуком. — Делай что хочешь, пожалуйста, только отвянь.

— Отвять? Нет уж, крошка Бевви Марш, я собираюсь доставать тебя до конца твоих дней.

— Недолго тебе осталось.

— _Бесполезные будни, как и мои поступки. Все временно,_ * — пропел Тозиер над самым ухом подруги, заставляя ее поднять голову и уставиться на него самым уставшим своим взглядом, выражающим одновременно целую гамму эмоций и ничего.

— Очередной текст?

— Очередная гениальная лирика для нашей новой, непременно восхитительной песни, ты хотела сказать?

— Продолжай в том же духе, и наш дуэт станет соло.

— Он никогда не будет соло, ведь в нем всегда буду я и какая-нибудь горячая мамашка-фанатка. И чем больше она будет…

— Когда я говорила соло, я имела в виду, что ты умрешь, а я останусь. Все, Ричи, заткнись и собирайся давай, — поднявшись, Беверли подавила зевок, прикрывая рот рукой, и кисло посмотрела на часы, висящие над кроватью. — Тебе еще выступать сегодня. Одолжить тональник, чтобы замазать твое сине-черно-желтое лицо?

Отбив пальцами по столу простенький ритм, Тозиер счастливо улыбнулся. — Шрамы украшают мужчину, так что хрена с два я буду их чем-то замазывать.

***

— Эдди, пошли уже, — Урис вздохнул, глядя на друга и потер глаза пальцами. Он устал. Нет, серьезно, он безумно устал топтаться перед дверями и ждать, когда Эдди наберется смелости. — Либо мы входим все вместе, либо я, клянусь тебе, внесу тебя туда сам.

— П-под-держиваю, н-на нас уже люди п-пялятся.

Мечущийся из стороны в сторону Каспбрак на секунду остановился, пытаясь понять, серьезен ли Стэн. Перспектива быть насильно втиснутым в бар была далеко не радужной, как и то, что таким образом они точно привлекут к себе внимание. Пошарив в карманах, Эдди достал ингалятор. Он не был ему необходим прямо сейчас, но придавал уверенности. С ним казалось, что все не так плохо. Посмотрев на задолбавшихся друзей, Эдди сморщил нос.

— Две минуты, ладно?

— С-серьезно?

— Да мы тут уже пятнадцать топчемся. Ты достал. Я иду внутрь, — Стэн повернулся к дверям, намереваясь войти, и выжидающе посмотрел на Эдди, ожидая его реакции. Опустив руку на ручку, он выгнул бровь, и Каспбраку ничего не оставалось делать, как кивнуть головой. Его самоподготовка и правда затянулась. Билл, облегченно выдохнув, похлопал друга по плечу.

***

Полуночница оказалась абсолютно не такой, какой ее ожидал увидеть Эдди. В воображении Каспбрака она была куда более мрачной, окутанной дымом и с кучей криминального вида особей, рассевшихся на диванах. На деле же, да, она была окутана дымом, но при этом заведение выглядело достаточно чистым и контраст темного цвета мебели с приглушенным, но достаточным освещением не вызывал особого беспокойства. Внутри пахло пивом, сигаретами и деревом. На сцене кто-то был, но у Эдди не было возможности рассмотреть кто именно —Стэнли уверенно тянул его за рукав следом за собой к барной стойке.

— Пришли послушать выступление? — окинув всю троицу внимательным взглядом, бармен улыбнулся. Эдди он показался смутно знакомым, но он все никак не мог вспомнить, где видел его раньше.

— Выступление? — Стэнли озадаченно нахмурился, бросив взгляд на сцену. — Кто играет?

— Сейчас сами узнаете. Наливать вам не буду, так что максимум на что вы можете рассчитывать — газировка.

— Н-не с-справедливо как-то, — возмущенно выпалил Билл, чем заслужил вопросительные взгляды остальных. — П-почему?

— По вам видно, что восемнадцати нет.

— Мы все равно не пить пришли, — наконец-то опомнившийся Эдди, все это время пытающийся собраться с мыслями для правильной формулировки вопроса, так и не успел его задать, так как толпа начала одобрительно шуметь.

— О, вижу, вы по мне соскучились, ребятки, — произнес знакомый голос, усиленный микрофоном, и Эдди резко повернулся в сторону сцены, напрочь забывая, что он хотел спросить

Ответ на его вопрос стоял на сцене, держа гитару, и дерзко улыбался толпе.


	4. Я нуждаюсь в чуде

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня, которую поёт Ричи — The Score - Miracle  
> https://youtu.be/DY8waxJG65o  
> ***  
> Я решила, что нужно, НЕОБХОДИМО создать плейлист для этого фанфика, где будут все упоминающиеся песни и произведения, so here it is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaZeiRjpdmj5m1RtIhIhg_HIFOOyUWbOv

_Взрослый человек, находясь в состоянии покоя, совершает в среднем четырнадцать дыхательных движений в минуту._

Эдди казалось, что у него этих самых движений не насчитается и пяти, потому что дышать ему удавалось с огромным трудом.

_Затрудненное дыхание является сложной реакцией организма на определенные раздражители._

Он не был уверен, откуда эти строки взялись в его голове, то ли из маминых книжек, по которым она ставит диагнозы, хватаясь за сердце, то ли от одного из бесчисленных врачей с их пустыми взглядами, но точно знал одно — его раздражитель стоял на сцене.

И нет, это не было похоже на те дурацкие моменты из фильмов, когда девушка видит перед собой парня и задыхается от того, что вот он перед ней, нет. Эдди отчаянно хотелось наорать на него, потому что стресс скопившийся за последние дни рвался наружу и его было необходимо куда-то выплеснуть. Желательно в лицо человеку, которого он видел второй раз в жизни, но который уже успел выбесить до чертиков своими синяками на пол-лица. Просто в бурном воображении Каспбрака он был уже давно мертв или серьезно ранен. И от того, что Ричи живой и относительно здоровый, его хотелось еще и обнять.

Последний такой диссонанс Эдди испытывал приблизительно никогда.

— Меня тут три дня держали в заложниках, знаете ли, — громко произнес Ричи, вытаскивая Эдди из бурного мыслительного процесса. — Похлопайте моей прекрасной Беверли, — махнув рукой в сторону рыжеволосой девушки, делившей сцену с ним, парень насмешливо показал язык в ответ на усталый взгляд. — Это её трудами я оказался в заточении и понял, как тяжело быть принцессой в башне.

— Это она тебя так разукрасила? — крикнул кто-то из зала под фырканье остальных. Бармен за спиной Эдди не удержался от смешка, бормоча что-то о боевом характере девушки.

— Думаю, она с удовольствием сделает это в один прекрасный день. Да, Бев?

— Сплю и вижу, — улыбнулась девушка, и как минимум половина сидящих в зале мужчин затаила дыхание. По крайней мере, Эдди так показалось, потому что все как-то слишком резко затихли. Даже сидящий рядом Билл смотрел на нее каким-то абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом.

— Это весь концерт, как думаешь? — толкнув Эдди локтем в бок, Стэнли склонился к нему, косясь то на Денбро, то на сцену. — Потому что у меня складывается впечатление, что гитара у него в руках только для вида.

Хмыкнув, Каспбрак напряженно посмотрел на Ричи, который, комично жестикулируя, начал что-то отвечать. Он перестал его слушать, наблюдая в основном за движениями и подмечая малейшие изменения в мимике. Проще говоря, Эдди пялился на Тозиера в попытках проанализировать его самочувствие и сделать выводы о состоянии его здоровья, и, судя по тому, как весело тот размахивал руками, все было не так уж плохо.

— Ладно-ладно, пора бы уже начинать основную мою деятельность, ха? — сыграв несколько несложных аккордов для проверки звука, Балабол поправил спадающие на лицо кудрявые пряди.

А потом начал играть.

_Термин «апноэ» в медицине означает остановку дыхательных движений.  
_

Эдди вычитал его в одном из медицинских справочников, потому что кроме них дома почти не было никаких других книг. Соня Каспбрак, мечтающая о ребенке слишком сильно, запаслась ими еще до его рождения и скрупулёзно перечитывала каждый, стоило ее чаду чихнуть или просто не так дернуть ручкой во сне.

Каспбрак забыл как дышать второй раз за вечер, потому что Ричи снова умудрился выбить воздух из его легких. Потому что он вдруг ясно осознал, кто перед ним. Не потому, что спас его несколько дней назад, а потому что он мог из тысячи определить музыку, за которой так долго следил, прислоняясь щекой к тяжелым закрытым дверям.

С первым аккордом, казалось, стихли все разговоры, и свет потускнел, оставляя на виду лишь Тозиера. Мир остановился. Эдвард Каспбрак жадно впитывал в себя звучание струн и пропускал сквозь себя каждую ноту, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь.

_It's hard to relay*  
Трудно передать  
The thoughts in my brain  
Мысли в моей голове  
I'm working for a life that's not domesticated  
Я работаю ради жизни, которую не удается приручить_

— Хэй, в-все в п-порядке? — Билл, кажется, обеспокоенно посмотрел на Эдди. По крайней мере, именно так звучал его тон, но у Каспбрака не было сил отвернуться от Тозиера, чтобы посмотреть на друга. Строки песни, почему-то, отдавались эхом в голове, вызывая ассоциации, о которых он совсем не хотел думать. Особенно сейчас. — Т-ты выглядишь п-потерян-ным.

— Да, я просто думаю.

— Я п-поспрашивал у б-бармена и…

— Уже не нужно, — дернув плечом, Эдди потрепал пальцами край футболки. Ему не хотелось говорить и каждое слово он выдавливал из себя с неохотой, потому что оно заставляло отвлекаться и терять нить.

— Хочешь уйти? — вмешался Стэн. Он все пытался понять, что происходило с другом, потому что с тех самых пор как на сцену вышел вокалист, тот вел себя непонятно, что наводило на определенные догадки.

— Нет.

— Это он?

— Стэн, пожалуйста, молчи.

_This battle for gold is killing my soul  
Эта битва за золото разрушает мою душу  
It's hard to be yourself when all you feel is jaded  
Очень трудно быть собой, когда чувствуешь лишь усталость._

Ричи вкладывал в песню всего себя. Прикрыв глаза, он едва прикасался губами к микрофону и, казалось, для него не существовало ничего кроме музыки, которую он играет. Тембр его голоса, выражение лица, то, как он скользил пальцами по грифу, выдавало удовольствие, которое он получал от того, что делает, и Эдди невольно завидовал этому. Завидовал и восхищался одновременно.

С каждым новым аккордом и пропетой строчкой он словно уходил все дальше от разговора, друзей и Полуночницы в целом. Чувства, овладевающие им, не поддавались ни логике, ни описанию. Они просто были и накрывали с головой.

Чем внимательней он смотрел и слушал, тем яснее осознавал, что нуждается в чуде.

_I need a miracle.  
Я нуждаюсь в чуде._

***

— И вот ты снова здесь, — громко сообщил Мишель, стоило Ричи зайти в комнату для персонала после одиннадцатой отыгранной песни. Хозяин Полуночницы довольно улыбался, сложив руки на груди, и Ричи буквально видел, как в его зрачках скачут маленькие доллары. — Сегодня ты был определенно неплох, мальчик-разукрашка.

— Меня держали взаперти, а теперь, когда я вырвался на свободу, можно бунтовать как душе угодно, — усмехнувшись в тон работодателю, Тозиер стянул с себя влажную футболку. Под конец выступления в помещении всегда становилось слишком жарко и сходить со сцены приходилось так, словно он усиленно тренировался в спортзале. Ричи чувствовал удовлетворение от проделанной работы и легкую усталость во всем теле.

Они выступили хорошо. Это было видно по выражениям лиц и аплодисментам, которые были предназначены ему и Беверли, и по тому, что на момент последней песни бар был заполнен.

Потянувшись, Ричи едва заметно поморщился. Обезболивающие, принятые еще до выступления, работали, но неприятная ломота в теле никуда не девалась.

— Постарайся не спугнуть посетителей своим пиздецом, будь любезен, — смерив Балабола взглядом, Мишель указал на наиболее заметные синяки, проходящие вдоль тела. — Я надеюсь на хорошую кассу к концу смены.

— Чувствую себя превосходно, если хочешь знать.

— Не особо, главное не сдохни, — хлопнув Ричи по плечу, он скрылся в глубине помещения, пропуская мимо подошедшую к Ричи Беверли с чистой одеждой.

— Он такой славный, — подделывая умиленный тон, проворковал Тозиер, забирая у девушки свою футболку и надевая ее на себя. — Подарим ему чашку «лучший босс в мире»?

— Тратить на него его же деньги? Звучит как потрясная идея, Ричи, нет, — улыбнувшись, произнесла Беверли, убирая с его лица влажные пряди и поправляя оправу очков. — Нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Все нормально, Бевви, правда. Долг зовет. Уверен, бедняга Бен уже не может справиться со смешиванием коктейлей и мысленно молит меня прийти ему на помощь, потому что мои коктейли чертовски хороши, а он тотально сосет в их приготовлении.

— Стоит ли признаться, что все наоборот?

— Ты его защищаешь? — схватившись за сердце, Ричи сделал несколько шагов назад. — Только не говори мне, что вся моя жизнь была ложью, и я на самом деле не заслуживаю ранга лучшего в мире бармена. Мне не пережить подобного предательства, Беверли.

— Ты королева драмы, — вздохнула Марш. Закусив губу, она бегло осмотрела его общий вид и, видимо проанализировав его поведение, пришла к выводу, что все не так уж плохо, кивнув самой себе при этом.

— Задатки есть. И ты ни разу не пила мою бурду, чтобы в чем-то мне признаваться.

— Одно лишь слово «бурда» заставляет меня усомниться в твоей компетентности.

— Пока еще никто не умер, а несколько восхитительных дам даже просили повторить, а потому, закрывшись с ними в кабинке… — выйдя из комнаты для персонала, Ричи придержал двери для Беверли, прежде чем закрыть их на ключ.

Толкнув Тозиера в плечо, Беверли улыбнулась.

— Иди уже на свое рабочее место, Балабол, тут наши пути расходятся.

Ей нужно было идти к столикам, чтобы принимать заказы и убирать освободившиеся места, в то время как путь Ричи лежал прямиком к барной стойке. Подмигнув подруге и потрепав ее по коротким волосам, он поспешил к своему рабочему месту.

***

Эдди собирался уйти сразу после окончания.

Честно.

И сидеть дольше чем нужно у него намерений не было, потому что он вообще-то не имел права сидеть в подобного рода заведениях. И Эдди с удовольствием ушел бы, если бы не тот факт, что Стэнли и Билл, сказавшие, что отойдут на несколько минут, исчезли на пятнадцать. Нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, Каспбрак разрывался между желанием уйти и первым правилом потеряшки, гласившим, что если не хочешь потеряться — сиди там, где тебя оставили.

Ко всему прочему у него скопилось множество вопросов и ему хотелось задать их бармену, которого, кажется, звали Бен, и Эдди понятия не имел, когда он успел ему представиться. Но Бен был слишком занят, раздавая заказы и пытаясь общаться со всеми вокруг. Насколько Каспбрак понял, постоянных клиентов у заведения было тьма, судя по тому, как Хэнском предугадывал желания и здоровался со всеми, пожимая руки. 

Потирая пальцами колени, Эдди думал над тем, как вообще оказался тут и почему все его мысли настолько сильно перемешаны.

— Не думал, что малыши ходят вне дома так поздно. Тебя не наругают за сбитый режим, Ульрих? — ехидно спросил знакомый голос, заставляя Каспбрака дернуться, словно на него вылили ушат холодной воды. — Или, например, за то, что ты посещаешь заведения с рейтингом восемнадцать плюс?

Пересекаться с Ричи было первым в списке «не делать», и этот список можно было выбросить на помойку.

— Ты всегда ведешь себя так, словно хочешь спровоцировать драку, да? — вернув себе частичку самообладания, Эдди скрестил руки на груди.

— Возможно, я лишь хочу узнать, на что ты способен в гневе, — Ричи улыбался слегка наглой усмешкой прямо напротив него, по ту сторону барной стойки. Это казалось настолько странным, что Эдди невольно завис на несколько секунд, пытаясь понять, в чем был повод для улыбки. Обычно никто не улыбается просто так, особенно в Дерри. Ричи же улыбался по поводу и без, насколько понял Каспбрак. — Рад тебя видеть снова, Эдс.

— Не называй меня так, если не хочешь, чтобы мой гнев пролился на тебя раньше положенного срока.

— В прошлый раз ты гневно утопал, а в этот раз… Гневно ударишь рукой по столу?

Решив не отвечать на подобного рода выпады, Эдди снова посмотрел по сторонам, в надежде, что его придут и спасут. Но ни Билла, ни Стэнли на горизонте видно не было.

— Кола или сок? — спросил Тозиер, вновь отвлекая его.

— Ты собираешься меня споить?

— Колой? Вряд ли. К тому же я не разливаю малолетним, это плохо сказывается на их отношениях с мамочкой. А потом и на моих с ней отношениях.

— Ты вообще хоть иногда думаешь, что несешь? Я буду колу, если ты замолчишь и перестанешь все время делать отсылки к моей маме, потому что это как минимум противно.

— Это была только первая за вечер, — довольный собой, Ричи налил Эдди его колу и принялся за обслуживание других клиентов. Миражи Эдди на счет того, что тот вел себя как идиот только за счет травмы, уверенно таяли, заменяясь картинкой реального мира, в котором для Ричи такое поведение, кажется, было натуральным.

— Ты круто пел, — пробормотал Каспбрак, когда Тозиер раздал напитки всем желающим и вернулся к нему, приоткрывая рот, видимо, для очередной глупости.

— Не думал, что ты такое слушаешь.

— Я и не слушаю. Обычно нет.

— Тогда что привело тебя сюда? — подняв одну бровь, Балабол смотрел на Эдди, и у того не находилось, что ответить, потому что скажи он правду, Ричи придумал бы еще три миллиона шуток на эту тему.

— Я хотел узнать…

— Эдди! — взъерошенный Стэн появился рядом с ним так же неожиданно, как, собственно, и исчез. Возможно, Эдди показалось из-за плохого освещения, но он был растрепанным и в принципе не походил на обычного, собранного Стэнли Уриса, которого Каспбрак знал. — В туалете отвратительная очередь. — сообщил он, прокашлявшись. Хмуро посмотрев на Тозиера, друг встал максимально близко к Эдди, словно пытаясь загородить его от непонятного кудрявого парня, которого он видел на сцене.

— Ну да, ну да, — вмешался Ричи, криво усмехаясь. — Очереди там и правда сумасшедшие.

Если бы взгляд Стэна обладал лазерами, то Тозиер давно был бы мертв или, по крайней мере, ранен. И Эдди честно не понял в чем именно шутка, но друг ее явно не оценил.

— Биллу стало плохо, и он пошел домой, — проигнорировав выпад Ричи, Урис снова посмотрел на Эдди. — Пошли? Мы засиделись.

— Да… Наверное…

Каспбрак не был уверен, хочет ли уходить. С одной стороны, он выяснил все, что нужно. С Балаболом все в порядке, личность музыканта, привнесшего в Дерри что-то новенькое, больше не являлась тайной. Но вместе с тем хотелось посидеть еще. Хотя бы на полчаса дольше почувствовать себя свободным. Закусив губу, Эдди перевел взгляд со Стэна на стакан с колой, к которому он не притронулся, затем на Ричи и снова на друга. Раньше ему в голову не приходили такие мысли, но сейчас, когда он в тайне от матери сидел в «Полуночнице», перекидываясь колкостями с Ричи и не думая о том, что завтра его вновь ожидают бесконечные ноты и клавиши — он чувствовал себя свободным.

— Подождешь меня? Я допью и рассчитаюсь. Кстати, это Ричи. Тот, который…

— Который трепал тебе нервы? Да, я понял, еще когда он стоял на сцене, — притоптывая ногой, сказал Стэнли, и, возможно Эдди послышалось, но в его голосе проступали враждебные ноты.

— А вот это уже интересно, — Ричи, до этого занятый своими рабочими обязанностями, с интересом посмотрел на Эдди и Стэнли. — Можно мне больше подробностей?

— Сколько с меня? — резко спросил Эдди, надеясь тем самым отвлечь Тозиера от темы и не дать ее продолжить.

— Малышам за счет заведения.

— Кому? — да, это точно была враждебность. Стэн смотрел на Ричи так, словно собирался сделать что-то очень плохое, и Каспбрак вдруг отчетливо понял, что его надо выводить как можно скорее.

— Стэн, успокойся, — дотронувшись до плеча Уриса, Эдди слез со стула, другой рукой вытаскивая из кармана купюру номиналом в десять долларов и кидая ее на столешницу, ближе к Ричи. Пустой стакан исчез где-то за стойкой вне зоны видимости. — Спасибо за колу. И за выступление тоже. И хватит называть меня всеми этими дурацкими прозвищами, которые ты генерируешь.

— Я же сказал, что за счет заведения, — подтолкнув деньги обратно к Каспбраку, Ричи смерил Стэна взглядом. — Спокойнее, тигр, я не буду его обижать, обещаю.

— Что-то я в это слабо верю.

— А придется. Еще увидимся, Малыш Принц.

— Ты принципиально не собираешься называть меня по имени? — устало спросил Эдди, игнорируя лежащие деньги и оттягивая Стэнли подальше от барной стойки, чтобы тот не начал шипеть.

— Типа того, — подмигнув, Тозиер повернулся к мужчине, уже давно ожидающему, пока Балабол вдоволь насытится разговором и обратит на него свое внимание, что позволило Эдди наконец-то увести Уриса за собой.

***

— Он и правда ужасен, — хмыкнул Стэн, стоило им выйти на улицу. Прохладный уличный воздух резко контрастировал с теплым помещением, из-за чего оба поежились. — Твоя совесть спокойна?

— Наверное.

— Тогда, полагаю, нам больше не нужно туда приходить, да?

— Я уж точно больше не приду, — уверенно сообщил Эдди, пряча руки в карманы шорт. — Что с Биллом?

— Его начало тошнить. Поэтому он пошел к себе, а мы пойдем ко мне, — отмахнувшись от темы, Стэн пошел вперед, увлекая Эдди за собой. — Завтра с утра позвонит.

— Почему ты не пошел с ним?

— Потому что мне нужно было забрать тебя, очевидно, а Билл решил, что может добраться домой в одиночку, — раздраженно цыкнув, Стэнли качнул головой. — Пообещай мне, что не попрешься больше к этому… Ричи. Мне он не нравится.

— Это была разовая акция. Я убедился, что все хорошо, и больше не собираюсь, правда.

— Просто ты так смотрел на него, когда он играл, что у меня сложилось впечатление, будто тебя надо удерживать от глупостей. Ты, конечно, вряд ли их наделаешь, но все же. Ты действительно очень странно выглядел.

Он не наделает глупостей. Слова странным образом резанули по самолюбию Каспбрака. И хотя он прекрасно понимал, что и правда не способен на глупые поступки, с другой стороны хотелось сделать нечто такое, что докажет всем вокруг, что он может. Эдди не мамин сынок, и он способен на глупости! Отчаянно хотелось вопить это на всю улицу. Вместо этого он молча шел рядом со Стэном к нему домой, раздумывая о той частичке свободы, которую он почувствовал.

— Никаких глупостей, Стэн, обещаю, — произнес парень, глядя в потолок у Стэна в комнате многим позже, когда тот уже спал. — Никогда.


	5. Субботний день, субботняя ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К этой главе есть Арт!!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/AnnATomaTo_00/status/1214861496347512833/photo/1  
> Милейший Арт от художницы AnnA TomaTo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы будем психами в траве* — отсылка к песне Pink Floyd - Brain Damage с вольным переводом строчек.  
> Элленсберг* — город в штате Вашингтон.  
> Сехмет* — Египесткая богиня. Обладая магической силой, Сехмет могла напустить на человека болезнь, но также почиталась как целительница, покровительница врачам, считавшимися её жрецами.  
> Джульярдская школа искусств* — одно из крупнейших американских высших учебных заведений в области искусства и музыки. Чтобы вы получше понимали всю сложность поступления:  
> http://musication.ru/blog/kak-postupit-v-julliard-odnu-iz-luchshih-shkol-iskusstv-v-mire  
> "Моя вторая мама"* - мексиканский сериал выходивший в 90х годах в Америке.  
> Песня которую поют Ричи и Беверли — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jf4V3Ve57g4

— Два месяца, может дольше.

— Скажи, что ты пошутила, — Ричи нервно выхаживал из стороны в сторону по их комнате. Он походил на льва в клетке. Отчаянного, голодного, задушенного законами жизни и клаустрофобией, развившейся под гнетом стальных прутьев. — Беверли, мы тут задохнемся! Проще заработать на любую развалюху, которая сможет довезти нас до границы, а там решать по ситуации!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не оставлю машину тут. Починим и свалим, Ричи. Новый мотор на Хадсон найти в США практически невозможно. Все, что мы с Беном нашли, находится в Калифорнии, и доставка займет не меньше месяца, а то и двух. У нас пока нет денег даже за залог. Ближайшая зарплата уйдет на оплату комнаты и продуктов.

Беверли сделала глубокий вдох носом. От выхаживаний Ричи у нее кружилась голова, и нервы последних недель давали о себе знать. Она устала настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Ей осточертело искать детали, которые нужны для починки их машины 1953 года. Надоело сходить с ума от подсчетов, по которым получалось, что умрут от голода они раньше, чем выйдут в плюс с имеющимися растратами. Она просто задыхалась от того, что нигде во всем штате не было нормального механика, из-за чего ей приходилось разбираться в починке машины вместе с Хэнскомом (который, к слову сказать, внезапно хорошо в них разбирался), и устала сидеть в городе, насквозь пропахшем пылью и горечью. Медленный выдох через рот.

Устала.

Сидя на салатовом диване, от которого несло кошками и, почему-то, кислым пивом, Беверли Марш прикрывала глаза, опустив голову на спинку, и думала о том, что в каком-то из отрывков ее жизни не было столько проблем. Под аккомпанемент громких доводов Ричи, пыталась понять, когда же все было простым и правильным. Где-то между арестом отца и бесконечной дорогой за лобовым стеклом мятной машины. А может между ее рождением и ничем. Может, в ее жизни всегда все было так, просто она придавала этому меньше значения?

Все эти размышления были пустой тратой моральных сил, но Беверли все равно время от времени предавалась им. До скрипа в зубах ненавидя эти самые моменты, когда мысли, по ощущениям, превращали ее в камень.

Закончив монолог, который, к сожалению, Беверли не слушала, Ричи упал рядом с ней на жалобно заскрипевший диван. Приобняв Марш одной рукой, Тозиер погладил короткую рыжую гриву, подбородком утыкаясь в ее макушку, пока сама девушка прижалась щекой к его плечу.

— Сойдем тут с ума вместе, распевая песни Pink Floyd.

— _Мы будем психами на траве.*_

_— И за нами придется усердно следить._

Ричи был единственным, от кого Беверли не устала, как бы сильно она не пыталась утверждать обратное, закатывая глаза и умоляя просто молчать. Один из немногих, кто не говорил ей, что она не такая, и не пытался развесить на ней ярлыки, словно шарики на новогодней елке.

Ее Балабол. Ироничный вечный маятник для проблем, за которым можно было чувствовать себя как за каменной стеной.

Спустя восемь лет общей истории, два года которой они жили вместе буквально все время, она могла бы сказать, что знает его наизусть, если бы это не было ложью, потому что тараканов в голове Ричи часто не понимал даже он сам.

— Бен помог мне найти работу, — пробормотала Беверли, удобно укладывая руку Ричи вокруг талии. Со стороны они могли бы походить на давно женатую пару, и люди, обычно, только так и воспринимали их. — Буду убирать номера в гостинице недалеко от Полуночницы. Утренняя смена. Так смогу днем высыпаться, а ночью идти на работу. Все продумано до мелочей, я просто гений.

— Ты просто гений, — кивнул Тозиер, легонько нажимая подбородком ей на голову. — Мы будем видеться только ночью и немного утром, получается?

— Выходит, что так. В выходные будем с Беном возиться с машиной.

— Слишком много Бена на квадратный метр, я начинаю ревновать, — усмехнувшись, он тыкнул пальцем Беверли в бок, из-за чего та дернулась, с тихим ойканьем. — Ты не боишься? — серьезно спросил Балабол, и Беверли могла представить, как он щурится, пытаясь разгадать ее эмоции при ответе.

— Нет. Он хороший и милый, но ничего такого, и к тому же я сама придумала это правило, было бы тупо нарушать его.

Их единственное правило за все годы состояло из двух слов «не привязывайся».

Оно появилось практически в самом начале их путешествия, когда им обоим еще было семнадцать, и весь мир, казалось, только и ждет того, чтобы они появились на сцене. Двое подростков, охваченных красивой американской мечтой, о которой так много рассказывали по телевизору. В их родном Элленсберге* таковой не водилось, но им, семнадцатилетним идеалистам, которые впервые стали по-настоящему свободными, отчаянно хотелось ее найти. Поговаривали, эта мечта жила в Нью-Йорке, потом, что она скрывается в Вашингтоне, Лос-Анджелесе, Чикаго, Бостоне.

Уже потом, когда поиски ни к чему не привели, оказалось, что ее не существует. 

Привязываться к людям, которые обещали ее подарить, было больно, порой расточительно и абсолютно неправильно для двух детей, которые в конечном итоге всегда оказывались одни.

— К нашему обоюдному счастью, — торжественно начал Тозиер, словно объявляя важную весть, одновременно с тем меняя позу. Завалившись на диване во весь рост и утянув Беверли на себя сверху, он продолжил, — Милая моя Бевви, я тоже нашел работу. Или она меня. Я так и не понял, на самом деле. Зашел за мороженым, очаровал даму преклонного возраста своими интеллигентными разговорами и вот.

Вдвоем лежать на неудобном старом диване, который грозился рухнуть под ними, судя по скрипам было, как ни странно, уютно. Марш, зажатая между Ричи и спинкой дивана, как можно удобнее улеглась головой у него на груди, вслушиваясь в успокаивающее сердцебиение, и в такие моменты казалось, что все, как минимум, хорошо. 

— Что ты наговорил старушке? Что ты — бедный голодающий, который не видел еды, воды и света уже несколько месяцев?

— Всего лишь рассказал о том, что меня держала в заложниках ужасная рыжая бестия, ниже меня на полторы головы. Она кормила меня дохлыми крысами, мисс, — дрожащим тонким голосом проговорил он. — Я пил воду со стен…

— Фу, это звучит противно, — стукнув пальцами по ключице Ричи, Бев усмехнулась. — Иногда я не могу понять, как такие гадости влезают в твою светлую голову, а потом вспоминаю, что не такая уж она и светлая.

— Ну, как говорится: чужая душа — потемки. Теперь буду работать три через два с десяти утра до шести вечера, — зевнув, Ричи крепче обнял Беверли, словно она могла упасть в любую секунду. — Неплохие деньги, кстати.

— В таком случае, думаю, однажды мы сможем жить как нормальные люди.

— Может, когда мы уедем из этой дрянной страны, станет проще жить и дышать?

В голосе Ричи звучало столько сомнения, что Беверли хотелось зажать уши и никогда больше его не слышать. Она помнила его, еще когда он с улыбкой заявлял, что они станут лучшими музыкантами в мире, их увидят, заметят и загребут с руками-ногами в мир музыкальной индустрии. Сейчас он сомневался в даже в себе и его хотелось схватить за щеки, чтобы посмотреть в глаза и заставить верить снова.

К сожалению, Беверли не могла так сделать. Как можно заставить человека поверить в то, в чем сама сомневаешься?

Она не ответила, Ричи тоже замолк, позволяя себе размышлять над тем, возможно ли вообще дышать с метафорической петлёй на шее, затягивающейся, как бы далеко ты ни был от места, где повешен крюк.

В тишине было слышно, как проезжают мимо дома машины.

На часах было шесть часов утра, и в окно пробивались первые лучи восходящего солнца, окрашивая стены и мебель в золотистый цвет. На салатовом диване спали двое.

Каждый из них по-своему просто устал, а до будильника оставалось всего два часа.

***

— Ты издеваешься? Преследуешь меня? Или все сразу? — у Эдди дергался глаз, и его нервная система походила на красный воздушный шарик. Почему красный, он не знал, но отчетливо представлял, как тот лопается, и происходит что-то плохое-ужасное-неотвратимое. На автомате прижимая ноты поближе к себе, он молился некоторым известным ему богам, чтобы это было его галлюцинацией из-за каких-нибудь таблеток. Этакий нежеланный эффект. Так бывает, он читал.

Ричи Тозиер, нагло ухмыляющийся на сцене — ладно. Нагло ухмыляющийся Ричи Тозиер за прилавком его любимой кондитерской — явный перебор.

— Добро пожаловать в «Огоньки», Малыш Эдс, чего пожелаешь? — сложив руки на груди, Балабол насмешливо окинул взглядом единственного клиента. Лазурная футболка с нашитым на ней логотипом в виде трех желтых огней была неряшливо полузаправлена в джинсы, а шапочка валялась возле кассы. Каспбраку хотелось высказать, что голубой ему абсолютно не к лицу, и он похож чертового вампира с темными синяками под глазами и желтыми там, где заживали недавние гематомы. Хотелось спросить, спит ли вообще этот кудрявый музыкант, и как проходит выздоровление. У него вообще скопилась масса вопросов, но это не означало, что он собирался их задавать. Еще чего?

— Ты не ответил на мои вопросы, — закатив глаза на дурацкое обращение, Эдди посмотрел на прилавок с мороженым, задумываясь, стоит ли что-то брать или лучше уйти и больше никогда не появляться. Ну или хотя бы до полного исчезновения Ричи из его жизни, потому что его становилось все больше.

Это была его любимая кондитерская, потому что только тут во всем Дерри делали домашнее мороженое и самые великолепные десерты на любой вкус и цвет. Каспбрак с самого детства любил приходить сюда хотя бы раз в неделю и наедаться сладким в удачные и не очень дни. Мисс Финч всегда с радостью принимала его и обслуживала по высшему разряду, даже несколько раз предлагала подрабатывать, приговаривая, что он ее любимый клиент.

Личное безопасное место Эдди. Маленький рай, где можно было бесплатно получить капкейки с пушистыми сливками сверху в дождливую погоду. Отказываться от этого места только потому, что Тозиер теперь и тут сверкал своим самодовольным видом? Нет.

— Просто я могу задать тебе аналогичные, ведь это ты уже третий раз появляешься там, где я нахожусь. Попахивает старой доброй слежкой.

— Пошел ты. Я бы в жизни не начал следить за кем-то вроде тебя, потому что, во-первых, я тебя даже не знаю, и несколько случайных встреч этого не изменили.

— Так что мешает нам познакомиться? Привет, Карапуз, меня зовут Ричи.

— А во-вторых, ты ведешь себя как дурак. Нормальные люди не следят за дураками. И я не Карапуз! И не Малыш, и уж тем более не Эдс, понятно? Меня зовут Эдди Каспбрак!

— Теперь я знаю больше. Ты сейчас похож на клишированную девушку-отличницу из какого-то слишком дурацкого фильма, кстати говоря. Спокойнее, а не то взорвешься. Играешь?

Растерявшись, Эдди недоуменно уставился на Тозиера, ожидая любого логического объяснения смены темы. Хотелось добавить несколько ласковых за сравнение с девушкой и высказать еще, как минимум, три причины, по которым он не будет следить за кем-то вроде Тозиера, но все доводы вылетели из головы.

— Чего?

— Ноты, — Тозиер фыркнул, покачивая головой, словно Каспбрак непутевый ребенок. — Файл, который ты прижимаешь к груди так, словно он спасет тебя от всех бед, и который уже помялся. Малыш-пианист, я угадал? Дашь посмотреть?

Озадаченно моргнув, он перевёл взгляд на свои руки и смятые, прижатые к телу листы. Эдди и правда сжимал их слишком сильно, даже не замечая этого в своих попытках доказать что-то Тозиеру. Нахмурившись, Каспбрак опустил ноты на столешницу, позволяя Ричи взглянуть.

— Давно играешь? — спросил Тозиер, внимательно разглядывая шесть страниц личного ада Эдди и хмурясь, аккуратно переворачивая каждый лист. Наблюдать за этим было интересно. Каспбрак поймал себя на мысли, что Балабол вообще выглядит слишком живым и интересным для такого города как Дерри.

— Десять лет, — с тихим вздохом произнес Эдди, тоже разглядывая волнообразное строение этюда. Кто-то слишком живой, а кому-то в шестнадцать уже казалось, что он слишком… подходящий? От этой мысли коробило. Раньше Каспбрак никогда не думал в таком ключе и этот ход его совершенно не устраивал. — А ты?

— Не знаю. Чуть больше, чем четыре года, наверное? Если тебе что-то нравится, ты не считаешь, сколько времени проводишь за этим. Просто делаешь в свое удовольствие.

— Наверное.

— Тебе не нравится играть?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Ну, я читаю между строк.

— Откровенно говоря, чтец из тебя так себе, — хмыкнув, Эдди посмотрел вниз, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, чтобы ни в коем случае не поощрять Тозиера, ему казалось, если Ричи поймет, что вызывает у него что-то кроме глухого раздражения, все покатится по наклонной, и тот уже не отстанет от него никогда. Каспбрак бы этого очень сильно не хотел.

— Тогда мне придется стараться лучше. Выглядит отвратительно сложно, должен сказать, — подняв листы, он осторожно постучал ими о поверхность, чтобы выровнять, и уложил обратно в прозрачный файл.

— И на пробу так же отвратительно, — пробормотал Каспбрак, поднимая взгляд.

— Тогда зачем играть?

— Это мое домашнее задание. Одно из.

— Домашнее задание летом? — подняв бровь, Ричи недоверчиво усмехнулся, но видя серьезный взгляд Каспбрака поднял руки, будто принимая поражение. — Ты же вроде как еще школьник, а лето создано для развлечений и отдыха. Особенно в такие дни как суббота.

— Расскажи это моей матери… — взболтнув это, Каспбрак едва ли не прижал ладонь ко рту. В голове, словно фейерверки, взрывались мысли о том, что он взболтнул лишнего и не отделается о шуток про мать еще ближайшую вечность. Внутренний голос с укором шептал, что теперь он точно больше не переступит порог кондитерской. — Пошутишь про то, что я маменькин сынок — я убью тебя, понял?

— Сейчас не собирался, но теперь это звучит как вызов.

— Только попробуй, — сузив глаза, прошипел Эдди.

— Отложим до лучших времен, Медвежонок, — выпрямившись, Ричи посмотрел в сторону дверей, извлекая пачку сигарет из заднего кармана джинс. Каспбрак подумал, что было бы неплохо ударить его головой о самую твердую поверхность в поле зрения.

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Пошли выйдем? Я безбожно хочу курить, а покупателей не предвидится.

— Ты не будешь при мне курить, — сморщив нос, сообщил Эдди, наблюдая за тем, как Тозиер выходит из-за стойки и направляется к выходу, не особо обращая внимание на то, что ему говорили. — Во-первых, это вредно для здоровья! Ты знал, что курение может стать причиной как минимум пятнадцати форм рака? Пятнадцать! И это я уже не говорю о всяческих воспалениях, язвах, опухолях и импотенции! — летняя жара ударила в лицо, стоило только покинуть прохладное помещение кондитерской, и Каспбрак вспомнил, зачем он вообще пришел. Вспомнил и сразу забыл. Свернув за угол, чтобы не дымить у главного входа, Тозиер зубами достал сигарету из пачки, услужливо предлагая и Эдди тоже. Он вообще его слушал?

— Импотенции, говоришь? — насмешливо спросил Ричи, прикуривая. — Тогда тебе точно нельзя, у тебя ведь еще все впереди.

— Извращенец! Импотенция это серьёзная проблема для любого мужчины! — сделав несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы на него не попадал дым, распаленный Эдди продолжил. — Во-вторых, я не хочу становиться пассивным курильщиком! Вероятность того, что я надышусь дымом, и мои легкие тоже покроются никотиновой слизью так же, как и твои, очень велика. Поэтому даже не дыши в мою сторону, понял? И не дыми! Если на мне учуят запах сигарет — меня закопают на заднем дворе.

— Я понял, Доктор Эдс, понял, — фыркнув, Ричи издал смешок, выпуская несколько колец дыма. — Сегодня ночью будет выступление. Придешь?

— Не смогу, — уныло толкнув кроссовком валяющуюся рядом с ним коробку, Эдди посмотрел на часы и его бросило в жар. Он опаздывал. Занятие должно было начаться десять минут назад, а он трепался с Тозиером все это время.  
— Вот черт! — тихо прошипев, Каспбрак попытался совладать с собой и со своим дыханием. Мисс Диггинс относилась к опозданиям с повышенной строгостью. Особенно к его опозданиям. — Мне нужно… Срочно идти. Серьезно. Увидимся! — махнув рукой, Эдди выбежал из-за угла, где они стояли, пытаясь на ходу подсчитать, за сколько он сможет добежать с астмой, при условии, что до дома его преподавательницы пешком идти было почти двадцать минут.  
Он бежал, не разбирая дороги перед глазами, и какая-то странная тревога подымалась внутри, словно он забыл о чем-то важном.

Ноты личного ада под названием «Океан» остались забытыми на столешнице любимой кондитерской.

***

— Ты опоздал, — Элеонор Диггинс, она же преподавательница по игре на пианино, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, неодобрительно сверкнула взглядом сквозь толстые линзы очков. И плевать, что Эдди едва ли не выплевывал легкие у нее перед ногами, а тело опасно кренилось макушкой прямо в бетонный порог, потому что дрожащие колени не выдерживали напряжения. Он никогда не любил бегать, с его-то астмой это было чем-то сродни суициду.

Согнувшись пополам, Каспбрак упирался ладонями в колени и молил всех богов Греции и Египта о ниспослании ему либо спасения от пожара в грудной клетке, либо о молнии, которая позволит, наконец, покончить со всем этим. Но ни Сехмет*, ни Зевс на его молитвы не откликнулись, и дело было, видимо, отнюдь не в географическом расположении. Небо оставалось поразительно голубым и чистым, без единого облачка, а легкие продолжали гореть огнем, пока сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Глаза слезились от неожиданной пробежки и пота, катившегося в три ручья по всему телу, во рту образовалась пустыня. Эдди буквально мог представить, как он падает и умирает вот прямо здесь и сейчас, но вместо этого он лишь пытался достать ингалятор из кармана шорт, едва двигая при этом руками.

Остроносая туфля мисс Диггинс из коричневой замши нетерпеливо притаптывала по бетону и заставляла чувствовать себя как минимум отвратительно, прививая чувство вины в троекратном размере. Хотя, Каспбрак был уверен, в его опоздании по большей части виноват Балабол, а не он сам.

— Знаешь, Эдвард, твое отношение к музыке и будущему просто убивает меня. Ты становишься все более безалаберным, — продолжала она, сложив руки на груди. Зеленый твидовый костюм, который она носила круглый год, в условиях тридцатиградусной жары вызывал у Эдди уйму вопросов, но он не осмеливался их задать. Выпрямившись, Каспбрак сделал несколько вдохов в ингалятор, приготовившись слушать длинную речь о том, насколько ужасным учеником он является. Оправдываться было почти так же бесполезно, как и пытаться доказать обратное, и от этого осознания лучше не становилось. — Я разговаривала с твоей матерью, она сказала, что ты вышел из дома вовремя. Почему ты опоздал?

— Я просто…

— Ты все время просто, не правда ли? — перебила она, недовольно щурясь. — Соня также рассказала мне, что твои навыки игры стали хуже. Ты совершенно перестал стараться.

Это не было правдой. Он играл практически ежедневно и честно старался добиться идеального звучания, даже несмотря на то, как сильно его выворачивало от этого. Спорить бесполезно, напомнил себе Эдди, но от упоминания, что это слова его матери, становилось еще более тошно. Мисс Диггинс не воспринимала такие понятия как «позитивная мотивация», «поддержка» или «похвала в сторону ученика за то, что он делает», и как бы сильно не пытался Эдди, разучивая весь тот объем программы, свалившийся на него за последние полгода, ей все равно было мало. Но от матери хотелось хотя бы последнего. По крайней мере потому, что он действительно старался.

— Простите, — тихо выговорил он, надеясь, что его прекратят морить на жаре и наконец-то впустят в прохладный дом. Если его преподавательница и выдерживала в жару, то он сам готов был расплавиться или умереть от солнечного удара в любую секунду, пускай даже летальный исход возможен лишь в тридцати процентах.

— Твои извинения никак не помогут тебе, если ты из-за собственной халатности отправишь свое будущее в топку, — гордо вздернув нос, Элеонор Диггинс смерила ученика холодным поверхностным взглядом. — Я не вижу в твоих руках нот, и если это не значит, что ты безошибочно можешь сыграть все пять страниц этюда, тогда это лишь в очередной раз доказывает мои слова. Я серьезно разочарована, Эдвард.

Каспбрак посмотрел вниз, на свои руки, и тяжелый ком в горле, казалось, перекрыл доступ к дыхательным путям. Ноты. Его бросило в жар, но при этом внутри кто-то вскрыл банку с жидким азотом, и испытываемый диссонанс болезненно сдавил виски.

— Я не… Я… Это… — он безуспешно пытался произнести хоть что-то, но вместо этого все время сталкивался с невидимым барьером, отделявшим его от слов. Наверное, так чувствовал себя Билл двадцать четыре на семь.

— Скажи мне, Эдвард, какой смысл тебе и дальше приходить, а твоей матери тратить столько денег, если ты не ценишь этого и не можешь даже принести с собой ноты, которые нужны в первую очередь тебе?

— Это не…

— Мы займемся повторением прежде выученных работ, поскольку у меня нет еще одной копии, — холодно и с расстановкой произнесла преподавательница, отходя в сторону, чтобы Эдди, наконец-то, мог войти. —Надеюсь, ты все еще помнишь Гайдна.

Мысленно Каспбрак пытался не застонать от накрывавшего с головой отчаяния. Входя в дом мисс Диггинс, он заранее знал, что его ждет четыре часа бесконечных мук, самоненависти и черно-белых клавиш. Кончики пальцев неприятно вибрировали. Он испытывал это ощущение всякий раз перед игрой равно так же, как и легкую тошноту, к которой сегодня прибавилась головная боль. На самом деле не так уж плохо начинавшийся день обещал закончиться, как минимум, отвратительно.

***

После занятия, которое продлилось шесть часов, вместо четырех, Эдди чувствовал себя вымученной тряпкой, которую стоит выбросить. Пока он собирался уходить, медленно и абсолютно не видя ничего перед глазами, потому что в них до сих пор рябили бесконечные страницы, Мисс Диггинс показательно стояла у телефона, нажимая цифры в порядке его домашнего номера.

У Каспрака не было сил даже думать об этом всем. Он просто хотел есть и спать, не важно в каком порядке. Пальцы практически не слушались его, и он несколько раз уронил листы, пока складывал их в специальную папку с его именем. Огромную белую папку, бумага в которую скоро перестанет помещаться. Мисс Диггинс хранила шесть таких папок, по числу учащихся у нее детей, и папка Эдди была самой большой. Потому что им она занималась особенно сильно, каждый раз заполняя папку все новыми и новыми произведениями, которые он должен знать во славу (не) своей мечте. Того самого будущего, о котором так долго пекутся Элеонор Диггинс и Соня Каспбрак. И от которого его самого изрядно тошнило, стоило обеим отвернуться.

Он добирался домой, казалось, целую вечность, медленно перебирая ногами и стараясь все же смотреть куда идет, во избежание повторения истории. У него даже не было сил прислушиваться к тому, что творилось в Полуночнице. С одной стороны потому, что его тотально вымучили, с другой — потому что он знал, когда начнется выступление Тозиера, и понимал, что раньше этого времени там, скорее всего, будет царить тишина. Мысли о том, что Каспбрак и сам не отказался бы от тишины, как-то слишком громко оседали в голове, заставляя жмуриться, ибо вместе с ними волнами накатывала головная боль.

Переступая порог дома, он заранее знал, что его ожидает. Соня Каспбрак сидела за кухонным столом с таким скорбным видом, что смотреть на нее было просто невыносимо. Расставив на столе препараты от сердца, нервов и прочие-прочие-прочие, она словно только и ждала его, чтобы начать поочередно вытаскивать таблетки алпразолама и фуросемида из блистеров и запивать их водой.

— Мам, ну пожалуйста, — жалобно произнес Эдди, садясь на стул напротив. Положив руки поверх маминых, он тяжело вздохнул. — То, что говорит мисс Диггинс, это просто драматизация. Ты ведь знаешь, она любит утрировать.

— Когда тебе было шесть, ты впервые сел за пианино. Ты был таким маленьким и болезненным, что я все время переживала… Вдруг… — всхлипнув, она посмотрела на сына с таким видом, словно он всадил нож ей в спину, не иначе. — Тебе так понравилось играть, что я решила… Решила, что нужно бы тебе попробовать.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, что я не хочу, чтобы ты пила таблетки и расстраивалась после каждого ее звонка, а потом расстраивалась из-за меня еще сильнее.

— У тебя талант, и я не хочу, чтобы ты потратил его на какой-то ужасной офисной работе. Ты ведь понимаешь это? Твое призвание — музыка. Но мне начинает казаться, что ты совершенно не хочешь этого.

Эдди слышал это с шести лет. День за днем мать повторяла ему это, зарождая в голове маленького ребенка идею, которая ему не принадлежала. Он должен играть на уровне виртуозов, должен стать великим классическим музыкантом, должен поступить в Джульярдскую школу искусств*, и плевать, что туда поступает от силы двадцать студентов в год. Он хочет этого. Хочет ведь?

С тех пор как Соня Каспбрак нашла где-то книгу со списком самых престижных колледжей, в ее голове плотно засела мысль, что Эдди должен учиться в одном из таких. При этом она отметала все консерватории, кроме одной, и методично вкладывала сыну в голову, что лишь она имеет значение. Это походило на манию, такую же, как и попытки вылечить Эдди от всех болезней мира. Две идеи фикс, занимавшие все пространство в голове Сони и дающие ей стимул жить.

— Ты прекрасный ребенок, малыш, и я хочу всего самого лучшего для тебя. Но если ты будешь отвлекаться на ненужные тебе вещи, такие, как общение с неподходящими людьми — это утащит тебя в пропасть.

— С неподходящими людьми, это с кем?

— Ты в последнее время часто отвлекаешься, и мне кажется, что твои друзья начинают плохо влиять на тебя, — покрутив в руках упаковку одного из лекарств, Соня нахмурилась. — Ты стал рассеянным, постоянно опаздываешь домой, еще и на занятия. Забываешь домашнее задание. Я понимаю, медвежонок, сейчас лето, и ты хочешь развлекаться, но времени все меньше, и сейчас его нужно потратить с пользой. Ты уже написал свое эссе?

— Стэн и Билл мои единственные друзья, мам. И да, ты права, сейчас лето, мне хочется хоть немного отдохнуть.

— Чем раньше ты поймешь, что в жизни нет места отдыху, и все время нужно работать над собой и над своими навыками, тем проще тебе будет жить дальше. Эдди, солнышко, все, чего я хочу — чтобы ты вырос и исполнил свои заветные мечты. А для этого нужно усиленно работать.

Эдди казалось, что от возмущения сводит челюсть. Буря внутри кипела, брызгая вокруг раскаленными каплями. Ему хотелось кричать, бить по столу руками и до хрипоты доказывать, как сильно ему все это надоело. Впервые в жизни ему хотелось по-настоящему взорваться от того, как достало все это. Мать, Мисс Диггинс, даже тот же Стэн. Они вызывали у него острое раздражение. Эдди хотелось развлекаться, да. Потому что на дворе было лето, а он в своей жизни еще ни разу не делал все то, чем занимались обычные подростки. Вся его жизнь сводилась к правильности и послушанию, и до Каспбрака впервые в жизни дошло, как сильно ему осточертел этот образ жизни.

— Я пойду и займусь эссе немедленно, — сквозь зубы процедил он, подымаясь из-за стола. Схватив яблоко со стола, Эдди направился в свою комнату, стараясь идти размеренно, а не так, словно он хотел уничтожить весь мир за своей спиной.

— Ужин будет через тридцать минут, милый!

— Хорошо! — крикнул Эдди, закрывая двери в свою комнату. Есть уже не особо хотелось. Встряхнув рукой, он вгрызся в яблоко. Идеальный порядок в комнате хотелось превратить в хаос, равнозначный тому, что воцарялся в его голове, но вместо этого назревал совершенно иной план.

***

Для Сони, любившей рутину и размеренность, которая не изменится, нынешний вечер был таким же ритуалом, как и сотни вечеров до этого. Практически каждый вечер в их с сыном доме происходил одинаково, за исключением изменяющихся мелочей.

Ужин в этот раз проходил в натянуто-молчаливой обстановке. Эдди редко когда стремился поговорить с матерью. Глубоко в душе это сильно тревожило ее, потому что когда-то их вечера были наполнены болтовней Эддички о школе, друзьях и музыке. Теперь же она не понимала, почему он так много молчит и возит еду по всей тарелке больше, чем ест, глядя исключительно на белый фарфор, с изображенными на нем щеглами. Возможно, помни она себя в шестнадцать лет, она бы понимала, в чем суть смены обстановки и почему ранее такой открытый ребенок все больше молчал, закипая где-то внутри. Но она не помнила, предпочитая сваливать подобную перемену на очередную выдуманную болезнь.

— Последнее время ты мало ешь, медвежонок, мне кажется, у тебя что-то вирусное. Нужно будет заглянуть к врачу на неделе, меня серьезно беспокоит твое нынешнее состояние

— Ага, — кивнул он, размазывая по тарелке рис с отварными овощами, раз в несколько минут вяло запихивая в себя что-то из предложенного на тарелке.

— Ты должен доесть, нельзя просто так оставить все на тарелке и уйти. Питаться нужно за три часа до сна, иначе ты будешь плохо себя чувствовать. Тебя будет тошнить ночью, или, не дай бог, начнет болеть живот. Покормить тебя?

— Нет, мам, сейчас доем.

— Скажи мне честно, тебя тошнит? Болит живот? Когда ты в последний раз…

— Пожалуйста, мам, — едва ли не вскипел Эдди, откладывая от себя вилку и закрывая уши руками. — Со мной все хорошо, честно. Я не голоден. А ты сама знаешь симптомы переедания. Я оставлю на завтра, — вскочив из-за стола, по мнению Сони, слишком резко, он принялся собирать тарелки и приборы, намереваясь отнести их в мойку.

— Ты очень рассеянный и нервный. Эдди, а если это психологическое заболевание? — прижав ладони ко рту, она наблюдала за сыном, пытаясь выискать все симптомы. Резкое поведение, пассивная агрессия в ответах. Перед глазами мысленно возникали справочники о психиатрических заболеваниях, ведь они так сильно были распространены. Депрессия, подумала женщина. — Думаю, стоит сходить к психоаналитику, когда пойдем к мистеру Чейзу. Мне кажется, тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить.

— Хорошо, мам…

— Эдди, если у тебя депрессия, скажи мне… Скажи мне немедленно. Ты думаешь о страшных вещах вроде суицида или нанесении себе телесных повреждений? Тебя кто-то обижает? Я слышала, сейчас подростки так жестоки. Какого-то мальчика избили на улице. Наша соседка говорила, что видела, как он лежал прямо посреди дороги. Боже, Эдди, над тобой издеваются, и ты боишься мне сказать? — с каждой секундой волнение возрастало, перерастая практически в панику. Сын перестал мыть посуду, повернувшись к ней с расширенными глазами, и Соня мысленно испугалась еще больше. Она права, во всем права, конечно же. И как она не заметила раньше? Ведь все симптомы совершенно очевидны. Замкнутость, усталость, отсутствие аппетита и синяки под глазами абсолютно нездорового цвета…

— Мам, — примирительно начал Эдди, вытерев руки полотенцем и подойдя ближе. — Ну какая депрессия? Я устаю после занятий, только и всего, — положив руки Соне на плечи, он говорил самым успокаивающим своим тоном, осторожно водя руками по махровому халату в красный цветочек. — Я в полном порядке, и никто не издевается надо мной, даже близко нет.

— Но ты раньше не был таким, — тихо всхлипнула женщина, снимая с переносицы очки. — Малыш, ты последнее время ведешь себя так странно. Пообещай мне, что мы все-таки сходим к психоаналитику и ко всем остальным врачам.

— Конечно, обещаю, — наклонившись, Эдди поцеловал ее в щеку, и это был самый приближенный к обычному ее Медвежонку жест. — Я домою посуду и пойду писать дальше, ладно?

— Да, Медвежонок. Ты у меня настоящий умница.

Остаток вечера был все такой же рутиной. Она смотрела передачи о животных, не понимая, как самки львиц могут так рано отправлять своих детенышей в самостоятельную жизнь, и гордо подчеркивая в своей голове, что она явно намного лучше, ведь чем дольше ее ребенок будет с ней, тем проще ему будет потом. Немного погодя по ее любимому каналу показывали «Мою вторую маму»*, и женщину надолго унесло в круговерть происходящих с Даниэлой Лорэнте и Хуаном Антонио событий.

Ровно в десять, когда сериал закончился, она направилась в комнату сына, чтобы проверить его и пожелать спокойной ночи. Эдди корпел над листком А4, старательно выводя что-то аккуратным почерком, которому, по мнению Сони, могли позавидовать все вокруг. Поцеловав сына в макушку, она попросила его долго не засиживаться и направилась к себе.

Приняв две таблетки барбитала для крепкого сна без сновидений, женщина завершила свою рутину, такую же, как сотни до этого.

***

Эдди закрыл за собой входную дверь, надеясь, что не разбудил мать. Соня, выпив таблетки, спала достаточно крепко, но сердце Эдди все равно заполошно билось от мысли, что она не обнаружит его, случайно проснувшись. Адреналин, появившийся из-за того, что Эдди раньше никогда еще не сбегал из дома, заставлял дерганно оборачиваться после каждого шага и проверять, нет ли нигде света в окне или соседей, неожиданно вышедших на ночной променад. Часы на правой руке показывали двенадцать ночи, и Каспбрак искренне надеялся, что все не зря.

Эдди трижды проверил, достаточно ли реалистично смотрится несколько свернутых вместе на подобие человека пледов, но даже допускать не хотелось, что мама решит проверить, как он там спит и спит ли вообще.

Его план был до глупого прост, но еще ни разу в жизни Эдди не решался на его исполнение, и теперь, идя по ночным улицам Дерри в полном одиночестве, его мысли делились на два абсолютно разных лагеря.

Первый истошно вопил, что нужно не дурить и возвращаться назад, и вся эта идея с побегом обернется крахом, как всегда бывает. С чего он вообще взял, что имеет право сбегать из дома? И куда? На выступление Тозиера? Во-первых, рационально размышляя, Ричи ему не нравится, и сбегать ради него из дома среди ночи было самым опрометчивым поступком за всю жизнь, а во-вторых, его же могли убить, ограбить, избить и еще уйма всяких плохих вещей. На улице! Ночью!

Второй же лагерь мыслей трубил в фанфары и предвкушал первый самостоятельный поход в Полуночницу. И никто больше не посмеет сказать, что Эдди Каспбрак не способен на глупости! Радоваться, конечно, было нечему, но ему казалось, что он прошел серьезную проверку, что не могло не вызывать тихий, практически щенячий восторг.

***

Громкие выкрики, шум и басы были слышны еще за несколько кварталов. Могло показаться, что в Полуночнице происходит смертоубийство или что-то вроде, и Эдди замер на несколько секунд, нерешительно стискивая ручку двери. Точно ли ему нужно входить туда? Правильно ли он делает? Сердце билось, казалось, в горле. Решительно дернув ручку, он погрузился в совершенно иной мир.

Полуночница встретила его теплом, дымом сигарет и приятным полумраком. Ричи видимо только закончил одну из песен, потому что он стоял на сцене в свете ламп и пил воду из пластиковой бутылки, счастливо улыбаясь. Каспбрак даже задумался, видел ли он искреннюю улыбку на Тозиере где-то помимо сцены и никак не мог вспомнить ни один такой момент. Момент, когда Ричи безумно шла его улыбка, и ни капли не раздражала.

Все столики и сидения у барной стойки были заняты, людей было много, из-за чего было по-настоящему душно и практически невозможно было протолкнуться. Пробравшись к стенке недалеко от сцены, откуда ее было достаточно хорошо видно, но при этом людей было поменьше, Каспбрак закусил губу. А если он не успел и выступление уже закончилось? Тогда все зря и ему придется уйти.

Ричи между тем отбросил бутылку куда-то себе за спину и наклонился поближе к микрофону. Рыжеволосая девушка, которую Эдди до этого момента ни разу не пытался разглядывать, тоже подошла ближе, становясь рядом с Тозиером. Она была красивой. Даже издалека можно было разглядеть необычную для такого города как Дерри внешность.

— Следующую песню вы все знаете, детишки! — радостно выкрикнул Балабол, сыграв несколько аккордов. — И абсолютно точно знаете, что нужно делать. Это вечер субботы, а значит, никто из вас не упустит возможность как следует посходить с ума, верно?

Многие активно выкрикивали согласия, кто-то громко свистнул, поддерживая идею. Отойдя подальше от микрофона, чтобы девушка могла занять свое место рядом с ним, они начали играть. Зажигательная песня, текст которой Эдди смутно откуда-то знал, хотя и был уверен, что подобного исполнения нигде не слышал, и Ричи ее не играл на прошлом выступлении, сразу же пробиралась под кожу, заставляя двигаться в такт ритму.

Девушка пропела несколько строк, прежде чем отдать микрофон Ричи. Люди громко подпевали, выстукивая ритм по столешницам, стаканам и вообще по всему, что попадалось под руки разгоряченных, радостных посетителей. Где-то послышался звук разбившегося стекла, но никому не было дела до этого.

Безумие, начавшееся вместе с песней, захватывало. Эдди никогда раньше не видел чего-то подобного. Все пели, поддерживали каждое слово на свой лад, но это не звучало как диссонанс. Наоборот, от подобного взаимодействия Каспбрак и сам не заметил, как начал выкрикивать слова, поддаваясь общей эйфории и веселью, чувствуя абсолютно то же самое. В голове было блаженно пусто, а внутри впервые легко, будто весь груз постоянной злости растворялся с каждым стуком ногой по полу, когда это нужно.

_A couple of the sound that I really like  
Есть несколько звуков, от которых я в восторге:  
Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike,  
Щелчок автоматического ножа и рев мотора  
I'm a juvenile product of the working class  
Я рабоче-классовый молодой продукт,  
Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass.  
Чей лучший друг плещется на дне стакана.*_

Эдди казалось, что в данный момент есть лишь несколько звуков, от которых он в восторге. Звуки гитары, звук общей эйфории и голос Ричи Тозиера, возвышающийся над всеми. Это была его самая любимая субботняя ночь, плавно переходящая в воскресенье, и Каспбрак заведомо понимал, что это воспоминание стоило того, чтобы сбежать из дома.

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright!  
Субботняя, субботняя, субботняя ночь хороша!_


	6. Тайны от самого себя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *American Health Journal - сериал на медицинскую тему, выходящий с 1988 года по сей день на канале PBS.  
> *Температура в Америке измеряется в Фаренгейтах. 36,6 °C = 97.7°F  
> * Шевроле Билла это Chevrolet Caprice 91 года   
> http://www.bestcars.com.ua/images/cars/20bd78e26b0e66e40b3fceced315572a.jpg

Эдди не сталкерил.

Он просто наблюдал за Ричи, стоя у дальней стенки, и изредка поглядывал на экран наручных электронных часов, замечая про себя, что минуты тянутся невообразимо долго. Или же он смотрит на часы слишком часто? В любом случае, время тянулось практически бесконечно, а мысли в голове спутались в тугой комок резинок, подобный тому, который мама хранила в выдвижном кухонном ящике рядом с холодильником.

Эдди не сталкерил, но согласно его новому ночному расписанию он мог еще около пятнадцати минут понаблюдать за Тозиером, не подходя к нему близко (потому что вокруг него вилось слишком много людей, а еще потому, что Каспбрака он бесил, вот и все). Две минуты на то, чтобы незаметно выйти из бара, и двадцать, чтобы дойти до дома.

Этот план уже неделю не давал сбоев и Эдди был частично собой доволен. Он не пропускал выступления, из-за чего от него ничего не ускользало. Ни звучание, которое он продолжал боготворить, ни новые песни, которые заседали в голове и тексты которых он кропотливо переписывал в тетрадь, а музыку пытался сыграть в те редкие минуты, когда мать выходила из дома. А еще он стал подмечать мелкие детали, например, как менялась мимика Ричи в зависимости от того, о чем он поет, и что его синяки под глазами стали куда глубже, а скулы выделялись на лице с почти болезненной остротой.

Помимо всего прочего Эдди делал все абсолютно тайно, и вероятность столкнуться с Тозиером сократилась до нуля, потому что днем он тщательно избегал тех мест, где они могли бы встретиться даже случайно. Единственным недочетом, который не учел Каспбрак при всей масштабности замысла, стало падение продуктивности. Соня из-за этого все чаще хваталась за сердце, преподавательница плотнее сжимала губы в полоску. Даже Стэн поглядывал на него с неким недоумением во взгляде, пытаясь то и дело завести разговор, но обрывая себя на полуслове.

***

Он закрыл глаза и сразу проснулся, чувствуя себя таким помятым, словно по нему всю ночь ездил каток. Каспбраку хотелось двух вещей — поспать примерно до конца жизни и выпить несколько чашек свежезаваренного кофе со сливками. И если первое делать было нельзя, чтобы не вызывать у мамы подозрений, то второе ему было категорически запрещено, ибо кофеин мог убить его в считанные секунды (это было в одной из серий American Health Journal* и с тех пор кофе исчез из дома Каспбраков). Повалявшись в постели десять минут, с трудом пытаясь открыть все время смыкающиеся глаза, он поднялся на руках, нависая над подушкой. Та буквально притягивала к себе, но Эдди прекрасно понимал, если он не встанет — будет только хуже.

Тщательно почистив зубы, выбросив в унитаз по одной таблетке из каждой предписанной ему желтой коробочки и кое-как приведя себя в чувство, он все же спустился вниз, стараясь выглядеть настолько бодрым, насколько это вообще было возможно в условиях непослушного тела, которое пыталось проявить минимум силы и сберечь максимум энергии.

Пробормотав что-то про доброе утро, он уселся вяло поглощать завтрак под внимательным надзором матери.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросила она, когда Эдди в третий раз промазал вилкой мимо кусочка морковки и чуть не размазал яичницу по тарелке, неудачно двинув рукой в сторону. — Мне кажется, тебе стоит померить давление, ты слишком бледный, — потянувшись через стол, Соня приложила ладонь ко лбу сына, хмурясь так, будто исчисляла температуру его тела в цельсиях*. — Ты какой-то прохладный.

— Просто замерз под утро, — мягко отодвинувшись от чужой руки, Эдди прожевал еще одну морковку. — Я схожу к Стэну, ладно? Занятие сегодня будет только вечером, и я потренируюсь у него дома. К тому же его отец принес какой-то крутой компакт-диск с альбомом Queen и мне хотелось бы послушать. Можно?

— Не думаю, что идти к Стэнли сегодня — хорошая идея. Для начала давай ты измеришь давление и температуру. Ты пил таблетки?

— Да, как только проснулся. И я измерил давление, оно в норме, — опустив глаза в пол, Каспбрак мысленно умолял, чтобы его ложь не раскрылась, ведь одно понесло бы за собой другое, а другое раскрыло бы третье и далее по списку. — Я бы показал тебе, будь оно завышенным или заниженным, и у меня нет температуры, мам. Все в порядке, правда. Мне нужен свежий воздух и немного свободного времени. Знаешь, последняя неделя вся была забита занятиями и мыслями о предстоящих экзаменах выпускного класса. Я бы хотел попросить… может, мы могли бы устроить мне выходной? Ну знаешь, во избежание сильного предшкольного стресса, — поджав губы, Эдди попытался сделать самый жалостливый взгляд, на которой он только был способен.

Соня сомневалась. Взвешивала все за и против. Хмурилась так, что на лбу и переносице выступали морщинки, а губы походили на тонкую, почти невидимую персиковую полоску. Она немного нервно потирала запястье большим пальцем, пытаясь подцепить браслет, который носила когда-то давно, еще когда папа был жив.

— Нет.

Все надежды Каспбрака рухнули как карточный домик.

— Мы говорили об этом. Ты все ближе к заветному часу и прямо сейчас тебе нельзя отлынивать от занятий. Твоя игра не улучшается последнее время.

— Возможно именно поэтому мне и стоит отдохнуть? — глухо произнес Эдди. Слова сами вырывались и он это не контролировал. — Я устал играть каждый день одни и те же произведения! И слушать, что я стал хуже, тоже надоело. Мне хочется отдохнуть хотя бы немного, на несколько дней забыть обо всем и просто выйти.

— Если ты не понимаешь всю серьезность, это не значит, что ее не понимаю я.

— Я не могу вечно быть белкой в колесе, мне хочется хоть немного свободы!

— Эдди, ты хоть представляешь, насколько важно для тебя пробиться в мир настоящей музыки? Стать тем, кем тебе суждено. Зарабатывать на своем таланте и быть значимым.

— То, что значимой не стала ты, не значит, что должен стать я! Твои мечты пошли крахом и теперь ты перекладываешь все это на меня, вместо того, чтобы дать мне строить собственные! Я ненавижу музыку! И ненавижу эти дурацкие занятия, постоянные подготовки. Мне не хватает воздуха. И папе его тоже не хватало.

Поднявшись из-за стола немного резче, чем хотелось, он услышал, как грохочет упавший стул, и этот звук отрезвил его. Что с ним? Он никогда раньше так не поступал, и не использовал как аргументы две самые болезненные для матери темы. Отца и будущее, которое она отдала ради него.

В глазах Сони стоял немой шок. Она застыла, с приоткрытым ртом таращась на него, словно он был инопланетным захватчиком, не меньше. Одна из ее бигуди медленно разматывалась, повиснув на закрученном в пружину локоне.

Брякнув что-то похожее на извини, он выбежал из дома и побежал в неизвестном ему направлении, надеясь, что Соня опомнится еще не скоро и он успеет добежать хотя бы до первого таксофона.

***

Когда Стэну было одиннадцать, он был уверен, что его друзья — самые крутые и умные. Эдди вызывал в нем умиленное раздражение, потому что его всегда хотелось встряхнуть и сказать, что ему не нужны никакие таблетки и что он — самый лучший. Каспбрак был похож на неугомонного зверька, который всего боится, но отчаянно хочет попробовать, а еще он был смекалистым, умным и шикарно играл на пианино.

Билл вызывал в нем почти щенячий восторг, потому что хоть он и не показывал, тоже был чертовски умен, начитан и его затеи, и истории были лучшими в мире. Вообще, о Билле он мог говорить часами, но обычно его никто не хотел слушать, а самому Биллу это знать было не обязательно.

Как и Эдди, в общем-то, потому что в их компании он всегда был за рациональность, а не чувства.

Стэну было шестнадцать и он считал своих лучших друзей просто непомерными идиотами без малейшей видимости интеллекта в глазах, и мозгов в головах. Он совершенно не понимал, как терпел их и почему еще общался. Каждый божий день, вставая, он задавал себе этот вопрос и обязательно закатывал глаза, так и не найдя ответа.

Нет, Эдди и Билл все еще были умными и с ними все еще было интересно, когда им удавалось встретиться всем троим, ведь у Каспбрака были постоянные репетиции, кроме того, в последнее время он практически свихнулся на своем дурном (без преуменьшения) музыканте.

Билл все еще был начитан и их негласное соревнование в количестве прочитанных книг все еще было за ним (только потому, что Стэнли достаточно часто был занят помощью в подготовке разного рода мероприятий в синагоге отца, а потому у него просто не хватало времени на книги. Но счет 8 к 6 в этом месяце все равно был не так уж плох!). Денбро все еще горел постоянными идеями, а еще начал писать свои рассказы, и каждый из них Стэнли ждал так сильно, что иногда сам себя пугал. Каждый раз, получая в свои руки очередную рукопись Билла, он насильно удерживал себя от фанатичного довольного визга и очень старался сдержанно благодарить, а не скакать от счастья.

Но они оба были идиотами по разным причинам.

Билл слишком долго не замечал очевидных фактов.

А Каспбрак с завидным постоянством пытался влипнуть в неприятности. Его поведение было странным, он сам выглядел как зомби, который пытался быть человеком, но Урис благородно молчал об этом факте, в надежде, что Каспбрак расскажет сам.

Стэн думал об этом, выискивая друга глазами посреди торгового центра. Они с Биллом приехали на машине Денбро, которую ему накануне подарили родители, и теперь пытались найти Эдди среди гуляющих подростков и взрослых.

Каспбрак, задыхаясь, позвонил ему утром, разбудив ночевавшего в его комнате Билла, и, сказав где находится, почти сразу же бросил трубку. До этого момента Стэнли не подозревал, что в его возрасте может случиться сердечный приступ.

После Денбро на полном серьезе заставил его выпить несколько таблеток валерьянки, стакан воды, а затем усадил в машину и повез туда, куда было велено.

Голос Эдди в трубке был настолько паническим, что пока они ехали, Стэнли придумал в своей голове около пятидесяти вариантов произошедшего. От внезапно обнаруженной смертельной болезни до детективной драмы, в которой Каспбрака преследовали с оружием. Несмотря на то, что Стэн не любил показывать эмоции, фантазия у него была развита похлеще любого писателя.

Друг нашелся на втором этаже, сидящий на самой дальней, закрытой несколькими пальмами лавочке.

— Я наговорил матери лишнего, и она убьет меня, запретит с вами общаться, и я больше никогда не выйду из дома, если вернусь туда, — выпалил Эдди, как только они подошли.

Стэн еще никогда не был так близок к убийству. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Урис про себя посчитал до десяти и в обратном порядке, возвращая себя к спокойствию. Билл, мельком прикоснувшийся к его локтю, помог в этом немного больше.

— Что, прости? — спокойно спросил он, сцепив руки перед собой.

— Мы с мамой сегодня, что-то вроде… поругались? Она сказала, что у меня не может быть выходных, или что-то вроде того, а я вспылил и, кажется, наговорил ей кучу гадостей…

— П-подожди, т-ты п-пр-противостоял С-Соне? — заикаясь больше обычного, так как перенервничал так же сильно, как Стэнли, Билл поднял бровь, недоуменно глядя на Эдди. — Т-ты к-кто?

— Я не знаю, как так вышло! Может от недосыпов? Или у меня и правда крыша едет? Что если у меня невроз? Или психоз? Мама упрячет меня в больницу, где на меня наденут смирительную рубашку!

— Стоп, — выставив перед Эдди указательный палец, Стэн призвал его к тишине. — Успокойся. Сейчас мы засядем в кафешке, позавтракаем и ты все расскажешь, окей? Только не визжи. — Повторив жест, когда Каспбрак открыл рот для новой порции истеричного вопля, Урис кивнул в сторону фудкорта. — Хочешь кофе?

Билл, приобняв Эдди за плечи, мягко подтолкнул его в необходимую сторону, не давая возможности продолжать топтаться на месте.

— Я не взял с собой деньги, — горестно вздохнул Каспбрак, идя в заданном направлении.

— П-пофиг, з-заплатим.

— Вот именно. Ты голодный?

— Нет, только кофе.

***

Сидя рядом с Биллом напротив Эдди, Стэнли внимательно слушал историю друга. Каспбрак сбивчиво рассказывал о том, как ему надоело играть, что Соня и эта его дурацкая преподавательница, от имени которой лично у Уриса скрипели зубы, требовали от него слишком много последнее время. А еще, что он не спит по ночам и слишком устал, и из-за этого, скорее всего, сорвался на мать. Стоп.

— Ты не спишь?

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что не спишь. Почему? Я даже не пытаюсь поднять тему того, что ты странно себя ведешь все это время, ладно, однажды может расскажешь, но что мешает тебе спать?

Не отрывая пытливый взгляд от Эдди, Стэн под столом прикоснулся к ладони Билла, ибо он снова забыл контролировать свою речь. Они часто тренировали выговор Денбро, стараясь окончательно избавить его от заиканий, и Стэнли гордился тем, каких успехов они достигли, но порой, в особо эмоциональные моменты, Билл все равно забывался и ему нужно было напоминать.

Урис надеялся, что это ускользнет от внимания Каспбрака, потому что сейчас пока рано было отвечать на неудобные вопросы. Благо, Эдди был слишком занят.  
Краснея, он хлопал глазами, пытаясь, видимо, соврать, но его можно было читать как раскрытую книгу.

— Правду, Каспбрак, — сказал Стэн, ровнее садясь на диване и укладывая руки на стол в деловой манере.

— Просто не сплю, — выдавил из себя Эдди, уперевшись взглядом в чашку с кофе, к которому не прикоснулся с тех пор, как его принесли.

— Обычно ты не страдаешь бессоницей. Или мы чего-то не знаем?

— Все вы знаете, это просто дурацкий стресс и образ жизни.

— Если х-хочешь, можешь немного пожить у н-нас, — перебил их Билл, глядя прямиком на Эдди, и, видимо, пытаясь сбить Стэна с режима детектива. — Мама все поймёт и ес-если что, она могла бы п-поговорить с тв-твоей. Сказать, что мы уезжаем на пр-природу и хотим взять тебя и Стэна с нами. Д-думаю, она могла бы согласиться.

— Она не согласится, — тихо сказал Стэнли, и Эдди грустно кивнул. — План может и был бы хорош, если бы не тот факт, что Эдди с ней поругался и теперь она его точно никуда не отпустит. Ты готов к очередному скандалу дома? — он спрашивал, но все трое знали — вопрос риторический.

Эдди не впервые на памяти Уриса дал отпор и это было круто, правда, но он слишком хорошо знал Каспбрака, чтобы сказать, что это лишь мимолетная вспышка смелости. Даже пускай настолько необычная. А еще он достаточно хорошо изучил Соню за все годы дружбы с ее сыном, чтобы понимать, каким будет ее действие в ответ на подобную выходку сына. Стэнли крупно жалел о том, что не знал, как в подобной ситуации можно ему помочь и что сделать.

— Ладно, — отпив кофе, Эдди посмотрел на друзей. — Как вы так быстро сюда добрались? Пешком же от твоего дома идти тридцать минут, а вы появились за пятнадцать.

— Мне подарили машину, — гордо произнес Билл, и Эдди восторженно засиял.

Денбро мечтал о машине с двенадцати лет, все это знали. Когда Стэнли узнал о том, что родители все же купили ему машину, тоже едва ли не светился от радости, и почти готов был сорваться на крик, когда Билл предложил прокатиться на ней вместе с ним. Но он лишь сдержанно улыбнулся, и, естественно, согласился.

Дальнейший их разговор свернул в сторону разговора о машине Билла, потом плавно перетек в сторону новых книг, настолок и прочего, что никаким боком не возвращало их к главному. Эдди соскочил с темы, ухватываясь за каждую новую соломинку, которая была ему протянута и, казалось, не замечал, как смотрит на него Стэн.

Эдди и Билл были идиотами, но он-то не был.

***

Они просидели в кафе несколько часов, болтая обо всем и ни о чем, сначала с чашками кофе, потом с бургерами и картошкой фри для Билла и Эдди, и салатом для Стэна. Каспбрак старательно придумывал все больше тем, которые уводили от вопроса со сном, который задал Урис. У Эдди не было на него ответа.

А что он мог сказать?

Скажи он правду — что продолжал ходить куда ходил и делать глупости — получит от Стэнли взбучку.

Соври он — это сразу заметят, потому что со враньем он ладил с переменным успехом.

Каспбрак еще не готов был посвящать друзей в правду, потому что сам не понял, каковы были его резоны.

Он ходил на концерты Тозиера, чтобы что?

Послушать музыку, услышать песни и почувствовать себя частью шоу или…?

Это «или» мучало его, потому что он не знал, что за ним пряталось, а значит, должен был разобраться сам, прежде чем посвятит кого-то в свою правду. Это раздражало. Но с другой стороны, думая об этом, Эдди чувствовал себя так, словно стал особенным, создав самому себе квест, с которым было необходимо разобраться.

— П-подвезти тебя домой? — допив свою колу, Билл откинулся на диванчике, глядя на Эдди. — М-мне все равно по дороге, н-нужно подвезти Стэна и забрать у него вещи.

— Устраивали ночевку без меня? — в шутку спросил Каспбрак. — И не позвонили, предатели!

Он правда шутил, но почему-то щеки Уриса покрылись румянцем, и его взгляд метнулся с него на Билла и сразу куда-то в сторону, как будто его поймали с поличным, и он не знал, что с этим делать. Денбро тоже напрягся, внезапно заинтересовавшись салфеткой с ярким логотипом.

— Ребят? — недоумевая, Эдди смотрел то на одного, то на второго в поисках ответов. — У вас что-то случилось?

— Нет. Нет, все окей. Я не позвонил, потому что у тебя последнее время все с мамой натянуто. Мне не хотелось подвергать тебя скандалу. Кто бы знал, что ты устроишь его сам.

Билл кивал головой как болванчик, и, если честно, это не вселяло доверия.

— Ладно, — протянул Каспбрак, поглядывая на них обоих и пытаясь понять, что происходит. — Хорошо, ладно, верю. Чем вы занимались хоть?

— Ф-фильмы с-смотрели, — быстро ответил Билл, избегая взглядов на Эдди.

— Читали новый выпуск Росомахи, — наперебой ответил Стэнли.

— Все с-сраз-зу, в общем. К-как об-обычно. П-посмотрели, п-почитали и зав-завалились спать.

— Я тут подумал, что мне срочно надо съездить в магазин, — серьезно сообщил Стэн, поправив воротник футболки поло.

— Стэн, мы уже в одном большом магазине.

— Тут такое не продается, — выпалил Урис, поднимаясь с дивана, и Билл поднялся за ним. Это все походило на выступление, главным героем которого внезапно был Стэн, а не Эдди.  
— Кошерная еда, помнишь? Мы закупаем ее в специальном магазине. Пойдем?

— Мне домой нужно, — Каспбрак вспомнил об этом, потому что между ним и его друзьями появилась какая-то неудобная недосказанность. От нее хотелось спрятаться за двери в ожидании, что все вот прямо сейчас станет нормально. — Езжайте за продуктами, а я дойду один. Нужно подумать, что сказать маме и как мне выкрутиться из всего, что я заварил.

— Точно? — закусив губу, Стэнли внимательно посмотрел на Эдди. Неловкость никуда не делась, но стала менее осязаемой. — Билл?

— Я могу от-отвезти тебя, а п-потом отвезу С-Стэна в м-магазин. К-какая р-разница?

— Нет, правда, все хорошо, — махнув рукой, Эдди тоже встал. — Хэй, сколько я вам должен?

— Даже слышать ничего не хочу, — хмыкнул Урис. — Расскажешь, как с мамой прошло? — осторожно спросил он, потирая локоть.

— Постараюсь.

Они вышли на улицу вместе, и Билл показал ему свою машину. Голубой Шевроле* выглядел слегка потрепанно, но тем не менее Билл смотрел на него с гордостью и довольной улыбкой. Такой, что Эдди не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Он посмотрел им вслед и махнул рукой, когда Билл ему посигналил, думая, что собственно говоря произошло. В итоге, придя к выводу, что секреты есть не только у него, он вяло побрел домой, пытаясь себе представить масштаб катастрофы.

***

Соня молчала, когда он пришел. Даже когда Эдди поздоровался, она лишь отвернулась к телевизору, не проронив ни слова, вызвав у него когнитивный диссонанс и массу вопросов. Он ожидал чего угодно, от показательного глотания таблеток до истерики с битьем посуды, но не молчания. Лишь когда он выходил на занятие, она безэмоционально сообщила, что отменила занятия с мисс Диггинс сегодня, завтра и вообще, а когда Эдди попытался возразить — закрыла дверь в гостиную.

Зная мать, Каспбрак решил, что с этим ему придется разбираться завтра, потому что сегодня она явно не собиралась его слушать, а уж тем более прощать. Взглянув на часы, он уныло вздохнул и поплелся в свою комнату, выставляя будильник на наручных электронных часах и надеясь, что он сможет его разбудить. Возможно, ему не стоило бы идти этой ночью, и, может, все последующие тоже. Но просидеть всю ночь дома почему-то казалось невообразимо глупым, ведь так он все пропустит.

***

Эдди не сталкерил.

Но все равно смотрел, как Ричи спускается вниз после выступления и кидает через плечо бутылку воды для Беверли, прекрасно зная, что та поймает. Он был весь мокрый, потому что до этого на сцене вылил на себя такую же бутылку из-за аномальной жары в помещении. Ночи становились все более душными, а заполненное людьми помещение Полуночницы никак не способствовало охлаждению воздуха. Каспбраку приходилось приносить с собой в рюкзаке несколько бутылок со льдом, заранее припрятанных в морозилке за кучей мяса и замороженных овощей, чтобы не подходить к бару и не умирать от удушливой духоты.

По его плану на часах оставалось еще двенадцать минут на тот случай, если Ричи загонят на сцену опять, чтобы сыграть по просьбе зала.

Тозиер исчез из его поля зрения, Эдди вздохнул, пялясь на свои кеды. Ему самому слабо была ясна суть, почему его так упорно тянуло обратно в Полуночницу. В первую ночь он сбежал сразу после последней песни и едва не заработал инфаркт, когда неподалеку от дома увидел недружелюбного вида компанию, которая, скалясь, на него поглядывала. Идти ночью домой в его голове казалось форменным сумасшествием, точно таким же, как вообще выходить, и ровно неделю назад он поклялся себе, что больше не сунется за порог после одиннадцати. На следующую ночь он снова сидел в Полуночнице за самым дальним столиком у стены, который сложно было разглядеть, потому что на него почти не падал свет, и с нетерпением ждал момента, когда Ричи выйдет на сцену.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя уже давно заметили, да? Ричи просил передать, что однажды от твоих влюбленных сталкерских взглядов у него на лбу выгравируется твое имя.

Каспбрак с огромным трудом не дернулся спиной в стену, поднимая взгляд с пола на Беверли. С девушкой он был знаком лишь косвенно благодаря их с Тозиером выступлениям (они всегда были вдвоем, но Эдди не выделял ее, хотя, возможно, стоило бы). Она, судя по всему, тоже была о нем наслышана.

— Я не… У меня не влюбленные взгляды. И не сталкерские. Я вообще пришел только потому, что меня затащили друзья, — Эдди очень надеялся, что не покраснел. Он не умел врать и делал это из рук вон плохо. Билл всегда говорил, что стоило Эдди произнести хоть одно неправдивое предложение и его щеки покрывались румянцем цвета яблок сорта фуджи. — Просто они отошли ненадолго, — поспешно добавил он, глядя куда-то на короткостриженые кудри Беверли. Этому приему он научился при ссорах с матерью.

Окинув Каспбрака взглядом от которого стало еще более неловко, девушка протянула ему стакан.

— Морковный сок для трусливых зайцев.

— Что? — Эдди непонимающе уставился на стакан. — Для каких еще зайцев? –пробормотал он, забирая сок из рук Беверли. Недоверчиво приблизив его к носу, он попытался уловить там запах алкоголя или неизвестных ему веществ, которые могли быть подмешаны в напиток. Он много слышал от мамы, что в подобных помещениях сначала что-то добавляют в напитки, а потом вывозят из страны с целью продать органы. Его органы почти все были здоровыми и полностью функционирующими, а это значило, что Каспбрак вполне мог быть жертвой. Тогда становилось понятно, почему Тозиер с ним вообще общался. В прошлый раз при Эдди был свидетель в виде Стэна, а в этот раз он был один. Массонские заговоры строились в его головы со скоростью ультразвука.

— Это просто сок, боже.

— Все так говорят, а потом я очнусь без почек.

— Ты такой доверчивый, — саркастично усмехнувшись, девушка сложила руки на груди. — Хочешь, я сделаю первый глоток, и ты на сто процентов убедишься в том, что все хорошо?

— Косвенный обмен бактериями? Нет уж, спасибо.

— Я просто предложила. 

— Спасибо? — Эдди растерялся и покраснел снова, готовый сразу же винить в этом жару и божий промысел. Он чувствовал себя крайне неловко, потому что обычно девушки не обращали на него внимание, и уж тем более не пытались проявить… заботу? Не считая его мамы, конечно.

— Ричи сказал, что ты скорее умрешь, чем выпьешь воду из-под крана, поэтому я принесла тебе сок, — пожав плечами, Беверли протянула руку, ненавязчиво забирая у Эдди уже пустой стакан, в котором еще недавно был сок. Надо же, он и сам не заметил, как опустошил его и начал сжимать в руках.

— А он сам?.. — не то что бы Эдди было очень интересно, но он не замечал ставшее привычным мельтешение у Беверли за спиной. Девушка, словно читая мысли, обернулась к стойке, снова пожимая плечами.

— Наверное, курит. Если наконец-то набрался достаточно смелости, чтобы подойти, то скорее всего найдешь его рядом со входом.

Марш повернулась на чей-то зов, вглядываясь в столики и пытаясь отыскать того, кто ее звал. Наконец, найдя столик, за которым ее поджидали, она кивнула, и, бросив на Эдди быстрый взгляд, поспешила в необходимом направлении, оставив Каспбрака наедине со смятением.

В конце концов, решив, что ему все равно пора идти, он направился к выходу. Никаких больше трусливых зайцев.

***

На улице пахло уже прошедшим дождем, сигаретным дымом и крепленым алкоголем. Выдохнув несколько колец дыма, Ричи посмотрел сквозь пальцы на затянутое серыми тучами небо. Тучи двигались в сторону севера, ему казалось, что он застыл без движения и не может сдвинуться с места, все глубже врастая ногами в асфальт. Его тело стало бы экспозицией и привлекло намного больше народу в Полуночницу.

Смотреть на что-то, что движется, было невыносимо, потому что Ричи ненавидел стоять на месте.

Опустив руку, он прищурился, пытаясь найти среди громоздких туч хоть какой-то намек на луну и звезды, но небо в крошечных промежутках было черным и безрадостным.

Тозиер почти приготовился впасть в философию, которая неизменно тащила за собой меланхолию и тихое скулящее чувство, которому не было ни названия, ни объяснения. В его голове формулировались первые четкие тезисы, которые можно было бы использовать позже как скелет для новой песни. Одной из тех, что попадают в толстую тетрадку с рыбками, где черным маркером на спирту написано «никогда не показывать людям». Слишком личную.

Его прервал тихий скрип двери и настороженный взгляд в спину. Такие взгляды метафорически оставляют на теле зияющую выжженную дыру. Как в Томе и Джерри, пронеслось в голове Ричи, и от этой мысли захотелось смеяться. Воображение живо рисовало его, с огромной дырой в районе грудной клетки, из которой шел бы дымок и рваные края во все стороны. Ладно, может это было не так уж и смешно, но он все равно улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть наверх, в небо. Туда, где над ним точно насмехались всякие боги, которых придумали люди.

— Знаешь, как называется тот запах, который ты сейчас чувствуешь, Эдвард-но-не-Нигма?

Ричи даже не сомневался в том, кто стоит за его спиной. Те, кто хотел подойти, так долго не стояли бы, Беверли предпочитала не тянуть кота за хвост и сразу вытаскивать сигареты из нагрудного кармана его рубашки, ненавистники и хулиганы пытались сходу задеть. А вот мамины сыночки долго и нудно могли жечь в нем дыры размером с сигаретные ожоги или следы от крупнокалиберного оружия, в зависимости от дня недели, настроения и того, в каком положении луна стояла над их головой. Сегодняшний ощущался как второе.

— Этот землистый последождевой запах, который хочется вдыхать в себя все время, пока не надышишься вдоволь, называется петрикор, — сизый дым, выходящий вместе с его словами, растворялся в воздухе. За ним было интересно наблюдать, но еще интереснее было видеть, как мнется Каспбрак на периферии зрения. — На самом деле это запах источаемых растениями масел, в состав которых входит вещество под названием геосмин. Который, в свою очередь, является продуктом жизнедеятельности почвенных бактерий рода стрептомициновых.

— Пытаешься умничать, чтобы меня удивить? — наконец подал голос Эдди, и Ричи не мог не усмехнуться тщательно скрываемым нотам удивления в его голосе. — Не вышло, чтоб ты знал.

— Если бы я пытался тебя удивить — показал бы тебе свой член. Ты бы удивился его размерам так же сильно, как это сделала твоя мать пару дней назад.

Повернувшись лицом к возмущенно открывающему рот Каспбраку, Тозиер невозмутимо откинул бычок сигареты в сторону.

— Настолько маленький? — жалостливо спросил Эдди, корча грустную мину.  
Ладно, Тозиер умел признавать поражение. К его удивлению, Малыш Медвежонок, видимо, поднатаскался в остроязычии.

— Так держать, мишка-малышка, глядишь, через полгодика сможешь дойти до уровня мастера в язвительности, и тогда не будет тебе равных в этом городишке.

— Спасибо, придурок.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

— Иди ты, — глядя себе под ноги, Каспбрак спрятал руки в карманы, пытаясь унять вновь появившуюся в нем неловкость. — Ты в курсе, что ты весь мокрый? Учитывая, что недавно прошел дождь, температура воздуха упала на несколько градусов…

— Мокрый? А, ну да, — Ричи не был в курсе, потому что усталый мозг отказывался воспринимать одежду и волосы как что-то влажное, да и к тому же он совершенно забыл о том, что выливал на себя воду. И правда, посмотрев вниз, он обнаружил, что футболка разводами прилипала к телу, из-за чего неприятный холодок скользил по торсу, а волосы облипали лоб и лезли на мокрые очки. — Фигня, высохнет. — махнув рукой, резюмировал Тозиер, сдувая внезапно начавшую мешать липкую прядь. Его волосы сейчас напоминали сопли, наверное.

— И ты заболеешь…

— Я силен как бык и здоров как черт.

— И умрешь…

— Это уже грустнее.

— Я не приду на твои похороны.

— Ты только что ввел меня в отчаянье и депрессию, медаль тебе, Мистер Радость и Счастье.

— Всегда рад помочь тебе ощутить весь спектр последствия твоей безалаберности в отношении собственного здоровья, — довольный собой, Эдди кивнул.

Его манера общения менялась все время, перескакивая настолько резко, что Тозиер не успевал за ним, хотя, черт возьми, он всегда считал себя самым быстрым в этом плане. Цокнув языком, Ричи наклонил голову в бок, разглядывая Каспбрака сверху вниз, и усмехнулся, когда тот сложил руки на груди и горделиво вздернул нос. Защита от нападения, значит.

— Безалаберность, — задумчиво протянул Ричи, постучав пальцем по нижней губе. — Является ли безалаберностью, когда мамины дети, обычно ложащиеся спать вместе с колыбельной «мерцай, мерцай маленькая звездочка», в столь поздний час стоят у дверей бара с сомнительной репутацией? Или это процесс взросления?

— Да пошел ты, — закатив глаза, прочеканил Эдди. — Это не безалаберность.

— Тогда что?

— Тебе еще не надоело пытаться задеть меня темой возраста и моей мамой? Это низко! Я не ребенок, и разница между нами не так уж и велика. Тебе даже двадцати явно нет, что делает тебя таким же малолеткой по меркам законов, понял?

— Значит желание что-то доказать, да?

Ответом ему послужил преисполненный злобой взгляд и средний палец, направленный в его сторону. Возможно, будь у него в руках кирпич или наковальня, они бы уже летели в сторону Ричи с мультяшной скоростью и отнюдь не мультяшными последствиями, но, увы и ах, руки Каспбрака были пусты.

— Почему ты все время пытаешься меня задеть? Это тупо.

— Почему ты все время задеваешься? Это тупо.

Эдди закатил глаза, и, снова бросив в сторону Тозиера неприличный жест, мысленно послал его в пешее путешествие в места не столь отдаленные. От злости его щеки окрашивались яркими красными пятнышками.

Ричи бросил себе в копилку несколько очков за очередного человека, которого он довел до ручки.

_+10 очков за то, что Каспбрак взорвался менее чем за двадцать минут разговора._

_+15 за то, что Ричи смог разрушить все до того, пока это не зашло слишком далеко._

Возможно он просто устал, но от выражения в глазах Эдди что-то глухо ёкнуло. Видеть его таким совершенно не хотелось.

— Возможно я и хочу что-то доказать, понятно? Я не знаю. Может мне хочется вырваться из этих дурацких рамок, в которые меня уместили, забыв спросить моего мнения.

Вся злость испарилась. Эдди говорил тихо. Спрятав руки в карманы, он смотрел на асфальт и поддевал мыском кеда валяющийся рядом камушек.

— Я просто не понимаю, как ты это делаешь? Играешь то, что тебе нравится, выступаешь перед публикой и ни от кого не зависишь? Почему тебе так просто быть собой, в то время как другие пытаются дышать в условиях отсутствия кислорода?

Застыв на месте, Ричи смотрел на Каспбрака так, будто впервые его видел. Что-то новое появилось в мальчишке, или это просто Балабол не сумел разглядеть его со всех сторон, зациклившись на одной?

— Провести тебя домой? — спросил он, внимательно рассматривая. — Я расскажу тебе кое-что.

Кивнув, Эдди поднял на него взгляд, и указал рукой в сторону, куда нужно идти.

— Если можно.


	7. Что такое воздух?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Score - Stay  
> * Ричи говорит о фильме "Дэвид Копперфильд" 1969 года.  
> * Spice Girls - Wannabe  
> * Late Night — американское ночное ток-шоу на канале NBC, которое выходит с 1982 года. Эпизоды начинались в 00:30 и заканчивались в 1:30. Сейчас его ведущим является Сет Маерс.

Ричи молчал.

Электронные Часы на запястье Эдди показывали почти три ночи, они почти преодолели расстояние между Полуночницей и домом Каспбраков, и им оставалось всего два поворота, прежде чем они упрутся носами прямиком в калитку.

Ричи молчал. Эдди думал, что времени осталось слишком мало, а рассказ так и не начался.

В его голове бушевали мысли и сомнения, но первому прерывать воцарившуюся тишину не хотелось. В антураже уснувших улиц, освещаемых исключительно лунным светом, молчание казалось правильным. Оно дополняло ночную тишину и любое произнесенное слово могло разрушить всё это странное волшебство. При этом Балабола хотелось в срочном порядке растормошить и задать наводящие вопросы, потому что в картинку, составленную Эдди за все время их знакомства, не вписывалось задумчивое молчание и взгляд куда-то вдаль.

Психологи назвали бы это когнитивным диссонансом, он называл это шизофренией внутреннего голоса, которая сопутствовала ему во всем, что связано с Ричи. Иначе как было объяснить, что его одолевали злость и раздражение и одновременно с тем он, не раздумывая, пошел следом? И что весь негатив сошел на нет практически сразу же?

Вздохнув, Тозиер поправил чуть съехавшие на переносицу очки, и Эдди перевел взгляд на него, закидывая подальше раздачу диагнозов и монологи с самим собой. В лунном свете он был бледным, и отразившаяся на лице усталость делала его намного старше, чем он был. Каспбрак в очередной раз задумался о том, сколько часов на самом деле он спит. Огоньки, Полуночница. Если Эдди правильно прикинул, результаты продолжали быть отнюдь не утешительными, равно как и прогнозы на продолжительность жизни.

— Музыка, — вдумчиво произнес Балабол, видимо, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, или, наконец, составивший в своей голове правильный текст. Его взгляд был устремлен куда-то вдаль. Складывалось ощущение, что он видит что-то, чего не видел никто.

— Что?

— То, что удерживает на меня на плаву и позволяет быть собой. Музыка, которую я пою, и Бев, с которой мы ее играем. Только так я чувствую себя живым и немного отхожу от реальности перед собой.

— Это звучит так… Пафосно, Рич. Тебе бы главную роль в каком-нибудь драматическом фильме, ну знаешь, дождь, ночь, монолог.

— Дождя уже нет, увы, но в целом… Если добавить поцелуй можно все это превратить в роматическую трагикомедию.

Эдди покраснел. Такую версию он не прогонял в своей голове, и она казалась сумбурно-непонятной, как и вообще мысль о поцелуях… с кем-либо. Он, конечно, много раз представлял, как в его жизни появится какая-нибудь милая девочка, с которой у них внезапно образуется романтическая связь. и они будут ходить за руки на свидания, но как только речь заходила о поцелуях, его передергивало. Чужая слюна, микробы, бесконечное количество чужих бактерий, проникающих в его рот. Трогать своим языком чужой… Фу, боже. Это даже в голове выглядело мерзко.

— Значит, вас с Беверли объединила музыка, да? — стремясь перевести тему, спросил он, пихая Ричи локтем в бок.

— Типа того. Мы с ней познакомились в одиннадцать на городском фестивале и в первый день умудрились сначала подраться, а потом напиться, найдя несколько банок пива. Бев и я были в разных жизненных ситуациях и всё же, нас объединяла музыка и желание дарить её людям, попутно зарабатывая на этом. Она умеет играть на семи инструментах, при этом ни разу не училась профессионально. Это просто ее талант — быть человеком-оркестром.

— А твой — красиво петь?

— И сочинять красивые тексты, которые цепляют за душу и все такое, — Ричи посмотрел на Эдди с легкой улыбкой, слегка склонив голову в бок. — Погоди, ты мне сейчас сделал комплимент, Тэдди Медвежонок?

— И уже об этом жалею, — Каспбрак потупился в пол. Шнуровка на его кеде развязалась и болталась по асфальту, а рядом полз то ли муравей, то ли паук, — я вообще-то факты констатировал, ясно? Не обольщайся. И хватит коверкать моё имя, я серьезно.

— Даже не подумаю.

— И на что это ответ?

— На все сразу, — Ричи хмыкнул, вытягивая руки и потягиваясь вверх. Широко зевнув, он вновь поправил очки и улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Ты невыносим, Балабол.

— Кажется, мы уже говорили об этом, вернемся к тому разговору у дверей?

— Нет, спасибо, этот мне нравится больше.

— Тогда, моя очередь спрашивать. Что заставляет тебя дышать?

Эдди растерялся. Ричи был мастак вводить людей в ступор, и он в очередной раз сделал это. Еще одна победа в копилке музыканта.

— Я…

Он. Эдвард Каспбрак. И его заставляет дышать… что? Он молчал, неловко ковыряя нитки в кармане джинс.

Тозиер достал из рубашки пачку сигарет, но курить не спешил — прокручивал коробочку красного винстона, держа ее двумя пальцами и разглядывая то Эдди, то небо над головой. А Эдди молчал и в его голове не было ничего, кроме песни Ричи. Той, которую он играл несколько ночей назад, когда в Полуночнице было особенно людно.

_I get lost in this state of mind  
Я теряюсь в этом моральном состоянии,  
Losing my way every time I  
Каждый раз теряя свой путь, я,  
Doubt myself and I don't know why  
сам не зная почему, начинаю в себе сомневаться,  
I wish that I could be perfect sometimes  
иногда мне так хочется быть идеальным.*_

— Я не уверен, — тихо пробормотал Каспбрак, выуживая руки из карманов. Он не поднимал на Ричи взгляд, сверля взглядом шнурок, который даже завязывать не хотелось. Может, если он случайно упадет, то в голову придет что-то дельное и выглядеть он будет более достойно, а не как потерявшийся в трех соснах своего подсознания ребенок. — Не знаю.

Они остановились. До дома Каспбраков оставалось четыре шага, и, если бы Соня решила проснуться и выглянуть в окно — её удивлению не было бы предела. Внутри Эдди росло недовольство самим собой и тем, как быстро они пришли. Посмотрев в окна, он перемялся с ноги на ногу и закусил губу.

— Возможно, что ничего? Так бывает вообще?

— Тогда тебе стоит поискать, потому что без дыхания можно прожить до пяти минут, — Ричи пожал плечами, кивая на дом, — ты тут живешь?

— Ага…

— Странно, я думал у тебя будет дорожка из цветов, куча клумб и всё в этом духе. Знаешь, что-то в духе дома Доры Спэнлоу, когда они впервые встретились с Дэвидом Копперфильдом в том фильме*. В духе принцев.

— Во-первых, у меня нет места на цветочный лабиринт, а я не принц. Во-вторых, у меня аллергия на розы… И вообще на все цветы, по мнению моей матери. И кто вообще смотрит такое старьё?

— Видимо ты.

— Ну нет, я читаю книги. И Дэвида Копперфильда я тоже читал.

— То есть ты отрицаешь, что смотрел, хотя описал практически в точности цветочный сад из той сцены?

— Ладно, нет, не отрицаю, но и не подтверждаю, понятно?

— Значит подтверждаешь. Всё с тобой ясно, Эддио, — фыркнув, Тозиер довольно улыбнулся, как чертов победитель. — Весь в мамочку, она тоже пытается отрицать, что давно со мной знакома.

— О боже, я иду домой. Серьёзно?

— Да ладно, я пошутил.

— У тебя самые дурацкие шутки в мире, Балабол, — закатив глаза, Каспбрак посмотрел на Ричи. Тот глупо ухмылялся, глядя на Эдди. Так самодовольно, что хотелось врезать по наглой роже Тозиера. Но улыбка была заразительной, и как бы сильно он не пытался это скрыть, не улыбнуться в ответ было просто невозможно. Прикрыв рот ладонью, Каспбрак снова закатил глаза. — Пошел ты.

— Пойду, скоро рассвет.

— А что, с рассветом ты превращаешься в пыль? — убрав руку с лица, Эдди снова попытался сделать серьезное выражение лица. Скорее всего у него ничего не вышло, потому что улыбка все время возвращалась. — Как знал, что ты похож на вампира не просто так.

— Бред какой-то, мы с тобой много раз пересекались на улице днем.

— Особый вид? По крайней мере ты пьешь мои нервы так же, как обычный вампир пил бы кровь.

— Для тебя я могу быть самым особым вампиром, — играя бровями, Ричи со смехом откинул голову назад и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Дурак, — Каспбрак сдался. Это было тупо, очень тупо, но в нем играл недосып и даже самые дурацкие вещи вызывал смешки.

— Знаю, — просто согласился Балабол, снова глядя в сторону дома Эдди. — Не боишься, что твоя мать выскочит из дома и разгонит нас к чёртовой матери?

— Если это произойдет, никто не известит тебя о моих похоронах, поэтому лучше не буди лихо.

— Понял-принял, не буду. В среду в Полуночнице выходной, мы с Бев и Беном собираемся ночью поехать куда-нибудь и просто отдохнуть от всех. Выпить, поиграть в карты, что-нибудь такое. Ты с нами?

— Вместо того, чтобы выспаться, ты поедешь ночью тусить с друзьями? Серьёзно, Ричи?

— Ох, мам, я даже не знал, что ты так заботишься обо мне. Сон переоценён.

— Бесишь, сынок.

— Всегда знал, что ты меня втайне ненавидишь, — в шутку произнес Ричи, но в его выражении лица что-то изменилось. Во взгляде читалась грусть, хотя Балабол усердно усмехался. — В самое сердце, Эдс, в самое сердце.

Эдди смутился. Ричи вернул своё абсолютно беззаботное веселье, но всё равно что-то было не так. Что-то поменялось.

— Я могу выходить беспрепятственно только ночью, часов в одиннадцать и максимум до пяти утра. В это время мама встаёт, а иногда ещё раньше. Днём у меня обычно уроки музыки и меня едва ли отпускают к друзьям, не говоря уж о каких-то поездках куда-то с кем-то.

— Значит, через два дня мы встречаемся под Полуночницей в полночь. Ха, получился чёртов каламбур.

— Ты правда вместо того, чтобы спать, будешь пренебрегать здоровьем и ехать гулять?

— Высыпаться классно, конечно, но какой в этом кайф? К тому же мне нужно соблюдать режим, в котором ночью спать нельзя, смекаешь?

— Звучишь как наркоман.

— Всё может быть.

Небо светлело и появилась первая розовая полоска рассвета. Эдди опасливо покосился на окна, ожидая увидеть свет и движение, но ничего подобного там не было. Дом спал, мать тоже, но пренебрегать больше не было возможности. Кивнув Ричи, Эдди повернулся к калитке дома.

— Значит, в среду в двенадцать у Полуночницы?

— Так точно, Кэп Эд.

— Я приду, если ты больше не будешь меня так называть.

— Уверен, до среды я придумаю несколько новых, ранее не известных тебе версий твоего имени.

Фыркнув, Каспбрак поспешил к дому. За его спиной щелкнула крышка зажигалки, и он мог отчётливо себе представить, как Ричи закуривает сигарету, глядя ему в спину. Возможно, это было неправильно, но у Эдди в груди, казалось, тоже чиркнули зажигалкой, и не смотря на ночную прохладу ему было тепло. Тихо прикрыв за собой двери, он по-дурацки счастливо улыбнулся. В среду.

***

Беверли смотрела укоризненно, устало и сонно одновременно, беспрерывно топая ногой и сложив руки на груди.

— Серьезно? — тихо процедила она, как только Ричи подошел в зону достаточной слышимости. За её спиной расходились посетители полуночницы, перед ней Ричи Тозиер сверкал как начищенный медяк, не меньше. — Ты просто свалил со своей смены, а теперь просто вернулся? — прошипела она так, чтобы никто посторонний не слышал.

Тозиер, виновато улыбнувшись, потёр затылок, но счастливое выражение никуда не делось, и оно немного смягчило гнев Марш, но не настолько сильно, чтобы спустить ему всё с рук.

— Ты ушел, ничего никому не сказав, Ричи! Я же переживала!

— В своё оправдание могу сказать, что мне нет оправдания. Я не знаю, как так вышло.

— Я не знаю, как так вышло, — кривляя повторила Беверли. Потерев уставшие глаза пальцами, девушка вздохнула. — Мы с Беном покрывали тебя весь вечер, но больше я так делать не буду. Почему из нас двоих только я должна быть ответственной?

— Бев, правда, извини. Я решил провести его до дома и все затянулось немного. Честно собирался его отшить и идти работать, но… Всё как-то иначе получилось.

— И вот он, тот самый человек, бросивший нас одних на работе в самый завал, — Бен, подошедший сзади, смотрел не менее укоризненно, но его взгляд Ричи не воспринимал так, как разочарование в глазах Беверли. — Надеюсь, повод был веским, чувак, потому что это было абсолютно тупо.

— Мне встать перед вами на колени и просить прощения?

— Падай, — равнодушно сказала Бев, глядя на Бена. — Он первосортный говнюк, не правда ли?

— Согласен, — Хэнском похлопал девушку по плечу, и, наверное, Ричи показалась эта сквозившая между ними нежность. — Вот уж не знаю, как ему перед нами извиняться.

— А какие есть варианты?

— Ну он же предложил встать на колени, — улыбаясь, Бен покручивал на пальце ключи от машины.

— Я всё еще здесь, — прокашлялся Тозиер.

— Я везу Беверли домой, ты с нами или пешком?

Марш, потянувшись на носочках, внезапно больно щелкнула Ричи по носу:

— Больше так не делай, — пальцем пригрозила она, и, надув губы, залепила еще один щелбан по лбу. — Иначе мой гнев будет так страшен, что ты даже не представляешься себе.

— Ауч! Ладно, это заслуженно, — потирая лоб, Ричи вздохнул. Он и правда заслужил, так что смысла возмущаться не было. — Мир дружба жвачка? Я еду с вами.

— Сначала извинись передо мной и Беном.

— Я уже извинился.

— Перед нами обоими, ну. Либо домой ты пойдешь пешком, и я не впущу тебя.

— Это как-то не честно, — сморщив нос, Ричи глубоко вздохнул. — Простите. И ты, Беви, и ты, Бен. Я не думал, что так получится, и не хотел, чтобы вы отдувались за меня.

— Простим? — глядя на Бена, спросила Марш, глядя на него снизу-вверх, и всё так же держа руки на груди.

— Думаю можно. Мне кажется, он искренне раскаивается.

— Но все равно поедет на заднем, — кинула Беверли, направляясь к машине. Бен, добродушно улыбнувшись, пожал плечами и пошел следом за ней.

— Я ненавижу заднее, Беверли!

— Не мои проблемы!

***

Два дня пролетели так пусто и тоскливо. Если бы у Каспбрака спросили, что он делал — он бы не ответил. Спал, играл на пианино, ел, продолжал не разговаривать с матерью, не ходил в Полуночницу. Рутина.

Соня смотрела на сына как на самое большое разочарование и отворачивалась, когда он здоровался. Это расстраивало, но не то, чтобы очень. Возможно, Эдди должен был чувствовать себя более виноватым и совесть должна была грызть его куда сильнее, чем было на самом деле. Да, он несомненно был подавлен ссорой с мамой и тем, как она реагирует на него. Умом он прекрасно понимал, что должен попросить прощения, наладить отношения и вернуть все в прежний лад, но ему откровенно не хотелось. Он вообще не хотел все возвращать. С появлением Тозиера в его жизни всё сильнее казалось, что в его голове переключили тумблер и все, что прежде казалось нормальным и обыденным — стало другим. Рутина искривилась, а Эдди превратился в другую, странную версию себя.

Лежа на кровати, Эдди смотрел на настенные часы. Десять утра. До их встречи оставалось без малого четырнадцать часов, а Каспбрак уже чувствовал мандраж и дрожь в коленках.

— Может, никуда не идти? — тихо проворчал он себе под нос, гипнотизируя медленно передвигающуюся минутную стрелку. — Или всё же идти? — закусив щеку, он сел по-турецки, скрестив ноги, и достал из-под подушки помятый блокнот, который играл роль черновика и лежал под подушкой для внезапных мысленных порывов.

Решение Эдди было простым и, вроде как, даже логичным. Расчертив лист на два столбика, он поставил плюс в одном, и минус во втором.

— Итак… Плюсы… — занеся ручку над листком, Каспбрак застопорился. — Я никогда никуда не выезжал без мамы и это мой шанс попробовать? — неуверенно вопросил он у самого себя и на этом его список плюсов подошел к концу.

Ради приличия он черканул «свежий воздух», и несколько минут жевал кончик ручки, думая, стоит ли записывать возможность провести с Тозиером время в другой обстановке, ибо это можно было считать и плюсом, и минусом. Так и не определившись, Эдди записал предложение сверху над столбиками и перешел к отрицательным пунктам.

_Мама могла обо всем узнать, их могли остановить полицейские, это все могло оказаться ложью и его органы вырежут, как только он подойдет к Полуночнице, их могли бы ограбить, или, что еще хуже, это все могло оказаться планом по его ограблению (боже, он показал Балаболу, где он живет, это точно план как его ограбить!). Его могли бросить одного в темноте неизвестно где, и прочее, прочее, прочее._

Разгулявшаяся паникерская натура Каспбрака накидала в столбике с минусом около пятнадцати пунктов и каждый был краше предыдущего. В конечном итоге, отбросив от себя блокнот, Эдди снова завалился на полушку. Часы подобрались к одиннадцати, на двенадцать у него должно было быть занятие, но мисс Диггинс бойкотировала вместе с мамой, потому он был волен делать что пожелает, наверное.

Наскоро одевшись, Эдди спустился вниз. Мама сидела перед телевизором, смотря очередной эпизод Дикой Розы, где Роза в очередной раз ссорилась с Рикардо, попутно швыряясь в него всем, что попало под руку.

— Мам, я схожу к Биллу за своей книжкой?

Ответом ему послужило увеличение громкости телевизора и, ладно, он действительно почувствовал укол совести за враньё и за то, что всё ещё не предпринял попыток помириться с матерью первым. Вздохнув, Эдди пообещал себе, что обязательно сделает это завтра.

***

Ноги приволокли его к Огонькам еще до того, как он успел подумать, куда вообще идет. Этому было вполне логическое обоснование — стресс Эдди время от времени заедал сладким, сейчас он был в стрессе, а в Огоньках продавалось сладкое. Всё было вполне резонно и обоснованно, и дело было вовсе не в Балаболе.

Изначально Каспбрак всерьез собирался к Биллу. Денбро мог дать дельный совет и был менее драматичным чем Стэн, так что не задавал бы лишних вопросов. Но, во-первых, он понятия не имел как обрисовать ситуацию, не прибегая к деталям, потому что фраза «один мой друг» уже вызывала подозрения, учитывая, что кроме него и Стэна у него друзей не было. Во-вторых, вероятность, что до Уриса это не дошло бы — крайне мала.

К тому же ему нужно было успокоить ту самую паникующую часть, рьяно отговаривающую его пойти.

Глубоко вдохнув, словно это могло бы ему помочь, Каспбрак на выдохе толкнул от себя двери кондитерской.

Над головой зазвенел колокольчик с дельфинчиками на нем. Внутри не было людей, и музыка играла слишком громко. Под песню, которую Эдди раньше не слышал, Ричи напевал текст, перекрикивая музыку, дергаясь всем телом в такт. Это выглядело почти комично. Напевая в ложку для мороженого, он дёргал руками в разные стороны и кружился на одном месте, двигая бёдрами в разные стороны, будто никто его не видел. И он сам, похоже, тоже не видел. Тозиер был без очков, и это почему-то показалось милым, словно без них Ричи превращался в другого, безусловно менее противного человека с нормальным размером глаз, не увеличенным толстыми линзами. Но без них он был слеп как крот, это запомнилось еще с той самой злополучной первой встречи. Очки валялись рядом с кассой, и одна из дужек была наспех перемотана скотчем.

— Если хочешь быть моим любовником, ты должен быть другом моим, сделай это вечным, дружба навсегда-а*, — подвывал Тозиер, слегка наклонившись вперёд. Эдди фыркнул. Балабол не казался поклонником девчачьих песен, да и вообще Каспбрак думал, что такие как Ричи слушают что-то более… не такое.

Он продолжал напевать. Это настолько разительно отличалось от его выступлений в полуночнице, что Эдди завороженно смотрел на него, застыв на месте.

— Двигай своим телом и отрывайся по полной!

Ричи с шальной улыбкой остановился лицом к Каспбраку и, поспешно схватив очки, быстро надел их на переносицу, прекращая баловаться.

— Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать… — проговаривал он, выхватывая из кармана джинс пульт и делая музыку тише. Снова посмотрев на Эдди, он облегчённо выдохнул, — а, это ты. Теперь ещё и подглядываешь, да?

— Я не подглядывал… — пробормотал Каспбрак, жалея, что все закончилось так быстро. Песня доигрывала где-то на фоне. — Просто смотрел, как ты кривляешься под попсовую музыку.

— Что?! — прижав руку к грудной клетке, Ричи округлил глаза. — Да как ты смеешь?! Спайс Гёрлс великолепны, ты не можешь с этим спорить. Они не какая-то попсовая музыка, а ты сейчас ранил меня в самое сердце! Вот сюда.

— Сердце находится немного левее.

— И тем не менее ты умудрился разбить его одной лишь фразой, — в голосе Ричи было полно поддельного драматизма. Прижав тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу, он смотрел на Каспбрака из-под ресниц. — Ужасно, просто ужасно.

— Ужасно — это твоя актёрская игра, — закатив глаза, Эдди едва сдерживал смешки. — Ты бы ещё в обморок упал как субтильная девица.

— Обмороки не мой профиль.

— А что твой профиль?

— Ужасная актерская игра и тайное проникновение в твой дом, чтобы немного поиграть с твоей…

— Даже не думай, — пригрозив Тозиеру пальцем, Эдди сузил глаза, чтобы казаться более угрожающим. — Не смей.

— Ладно-ладно, — Ричи в ответ поднял руки перед собой, словно признавая поражение. — Никаких шуток про вашу матушку, монсеньор. Так какими судьбами в наше скромное заведение? Я думал, мы увидимся только ночью.

— Я тоже, но мне захотелось сладкого, а это всё ещё моя любимая кондитерская.

— Так и что же монсеньор желает отведать в эту пору? — указав рукой на витрину с мороженым, Ричи отвесил поклон. — На что у вас нет недуга?

Не обращая внимание на ёрничество Ричи, Каспбрак уставился на предоставленный ему выбор, раздумывая, чего он хочет. Вкусов было много, и он на сто процентов знал, что мисс Финч сама делает все, что есть в Огоньках, а потому не сомневался ни в качестве, ни во вкусе. Постучав пальцем по губе, он нахмурился. Выбор всегда давался ему немного тяжело, потому что хотелось всего и сразу.

— Фисташковое и ванильное, я тут побуду.

Ловко достав пиалу, Ричи сполоснул ложку для мороженого, в которую еще недавно пел и щедро набрал сначала фисташковый шарик, потом ванильный. Оба шарика возвышались над краями небольшой пиалы, грозясь вытечь из нее в любую секунду и Каспбрак почти решился напомнить ему о правильном размере порций, но вместо этого, улыбнувшись, достал из кармана деньги.

— За счет заведения, — категорично сообщил Тозиер, подталкивая мороженое к Эдди и кивая за столик. — Ешь и наслаждайся видом улиц.

— Нет, так не пойдет. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе влетело.

— Никто не узнает, — хмыкнув, Балабол облокотился на столешницу и, сцепив руки в замок, заговорщицки подмигнул. — Это будет наш с тобой секрет, Эдсон.

— Тогда я заплачу за второе.

— Ты не лопнешь?

— Нет, но ты может и лопнешь, — придвинув купюру к руке Ричи, Каспбрак улыбнулся.

— Купи себе мороженое, Ричи Тозиер.

— Вау, у меня прямо коленки подкосились от твоего нового поведения. Долго тренировал?

— У меня было время для репетиций, — кивнул Эдди, с видом, будто всё шло по плану и покраснел, потому что по плану ничего не шло. Вообще.

Он не собирался так говорить и делать. От того, насколько странно и вульгарно это всё казалось, Эдди накрыл стыд и захотелось в срочном порядке провалиться под землю. В ушах начало шуметь так громко, словно телевизор перестал ловить сигнал и было слышно лишь помехи на полной громкости. Перед глазами поплыло, и Каспбрак с ужасом осознал, что не может сделать вдох.

Нервно шарясь непослушными пальцами по карманам, он не мог оторвать взгляд от Ричи, который с ужасом смотрел на него в ответ. Кое-как взмахнув руками, Каспбрак судорожно попытался сделать вдох.

Ричи вышел из оцепенения, быстро выскакивая из-за стойки и выхватывая бумажный пакет.

— Смотри на меня, — спокойно скомандовал он, так, будто это происходило не первый раз за день. Насильно впихнув пакет Эдди в руки, он помог поднести его ко рту. — Дыши, хорошо? Тебе нужно дышать в пакет, потому что иначе я тут вместе с тобой откинусь, а мы этого не хотим, верно?

Приобняв Каспбрака за плечи, он настойчиво подтолкнул его к выходу.

— На воздух. Мы с тобой идем на свежий воздух.

У самого Тозиера сердце бешено колотилось и готово было выскочить из груди. Он надеялся, что в своём приступе Эдди не заметит, как мелко дрожат руки. На еле гнущихся ногах он вывел Эдди из помещения. Тот немного отошёл, дыша в бумажный пакет, и уже не выглядел так, словно свалится трупом прямо посреди дороги, хотя всё ещё был слишком бледным.

Усадив его на тротуар и падая рядом, Ричи медленно переводил дыхание, взволнованно поглядывая на Каспбрака, который медленно опустил пакет и откинул голову на стену.

— Это тоже входило в твои репетиции? — слабо рассмеялся Тозиер, пытаясь хоть немного разрядить обстановку.

Эдди помотал головой, пряча лицо в ладони.

— Мне так стыдно, боже, — прошептал он едва слышно.

Адреналин падал. Ричи рассмеялся во весь голос, не в силах остановиться, и Эдди рассмеялся вместе с ним. Они походили на двух психов, которые сидят у стены кондитерской и гомерически ржут. Несколько человек прошли мимо, косясь на них, но никому не было дела, что произошло с двумя подростками и, наверное, все эти люди думали, что они просто обдолбались.

***

Мороженое таяло и капало на столешницу. Эдди расстроенно взирал на него, как на символ недавно случившегося происшествия, и не знал, что нужно сказать. Извиниться, поблагодарить?  
Полчаса они как умалишенные смеялись, глядя друг на друга. Когда один успокаивался, второй смотрел на него, и все повторялось вновь. Они даже не разговаривали, просто истерически хихикали, прижимаясь к стене, а когда успокоились и пришли в себя — молча вернулись в кондитерскую.

— Я сделаю тебе ещё, хочешь? А еще полью какими-нибудь топпингами на твой вкус. Обещаю, получится даже лучше, — мягко сказал Балабол, забирая пиалу из поля зрения Эдди. — Хэй, ты как?

— Ничего, — Эдди звучал приглушенно, —нет, не надо, как-то уже не хочется мороженого. Я в порядке.

— Точно? Может, провести тебя домой?

— Не нужно, у тебя рабочий день и тебе точно влетит если ты уйдешь. И я правда в порядке все уже нормально, — поправив воротник футболки, Эдди постучал пальцами по карману.

— Как ты понял, что нужно сделать?

— В смысле как я понял, что тебя нужно спасать?

— Нет. То есть да. Точнее, как ты понял, _как_ меня нужно спасать?

Ричи пожал плечами и снял очки, потирая покрасневшую от них переносицу. Похлопав себя по карманам шорт, он вздохнул. Сигарет у него не было и закурить стрессовую ситуацию не было возможности. Поправив лезущие в глаза волосы, он нервно облизал губы.

— У меня есть младшая сестра. Клэр. Я давно ее не видел, очень давно. С тех пор, как сбежал из дома, но об этом расскажу когда-нибудь позже, ладно? Её бронхиальная астма впервые проявилась в четыре года. Мне на тот момент было десять. Мы играли в какую-то игру, я даже не помню во что, и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, она начала кашлять и хрипеть, каждый вдох давался ей с трудом, и я до сих пор помню свистящий звук, с которым она пыталась дышать. Я впал в панику. Начал звать маму, бегать вокруг нее, орать чтобы она перестала притворяться, а она задыхалась от этого еще сильнее. Мама влетела в комнату, оттолкнула меня и начала ее спасать. Кричала, чтобы я вызвал скорую. В тот день я думал, что потеряю ее навсегда, так что, когда все осталось далеко позади, попросил маму научить меня правильно реагировать в подобного рода ситуациях, чтобы знать, что делать. У Клэри атаки повторялись еще несколько раз. Обычно при ней всегда был ингалятор, но не всегда.

— Я… — не зная, что сказать, Эдди нервно мотал пальцами салфетку на протяжении всей истории. Он понятия не имел, как себя вести, когда рассказывают такие вещи, и сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Подойдя к Балаболу, Каспбрак сомкнул руки вокруг его талии, утыкаясь подбородком в шею. — Ты молодец.

Ричи растерялся и неловко взмахнул руками, думая, куда их девать. Мягко обняв Эдди в ответ, Тозиер тихо выдохнул, одно единственное слово:

— Спасибо.

— Мне нужно идти домой, скоро увидимся, да? — разомкнув объятия, Каспбрак скромно улыбнулся, спрятав руки за спиной. — В полночь под Полуночницей.

— Может, мы подъедем куда-то поближе к твоему дому? — надев очки, Ричи склонил голову немного в бок, спрятав руки в карманы. — Чтобы тебе было не так далеко идти и ничего не случилось. Внезапного.

— Нет, я лучше сам. Не хочу, чтобы соседи случайно увидели, как я сажусь в чужую машину и всё такое прочее.

— Да, если они увидят, что ты идешь в неизвестном направлении, им будет намного проще с этим смириться.

— Они уже привыкли, я лунатик, — Каспбрак усмехнулся, хитро прищуривая глаза.

— Серьезно?

— Кто знает.

***

В графе с плюсом появились новые пункты: _Провести возможно лучшую ночь в жизни и узнать Ричи поближе._ И это даже не казалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

***

Ночь наступала томительно долго, но, когда наконец на часах было одиннадцать вечера, на Каспбрака накатила новая волна паники. Он боялся опоздать, потому что мама всё ещё сидела в гостиной, а время медленно подходило к двенадцати.

— Эдди! — прозвучал голос матери и внутри Каспбрака всё оборвалось. Он сидел на кровати в куртке и джинсах, готовый выйти, как только за ней закрылись бы двери спальни, и никак не рассчитывал на то, что именно сегодня Соня решит наладить диалог.

— Спустись, пожалуйста!

— Иду… — схватившись за голову, Эдди начал соображать, что делать. Решив скинуть с себя верхнюю одежду и обувь, он медленно спустился вниз, надеясь, что разговор не продлится долго и не будет новых поводов скандалить. — Мам?

— Я всё ещё жду, когда ты извинишься передо мной за своё поведение, Эдвард.

Эдвард. Только его мать могла произнести это имя так, что тошнота медленно подкатывала к горлу и не хотелось ни жить, ни существовать. Она использовала его как манипуляцию, чтобы заставить Эдди пожалеть обо всем, что он когда-либо делал, включая свое рождение.

— Прости, мам, я был не прав и мне очень жаль, что я сказал всё это.

— Сказал что?

Стиснув зубы, Эдди выдохнул через нос и посмотрел мимо матери:

— Что я ненавижу музыку, и что ты ничего не добилась. Я очень сильно сожалею об этом.

— Ты упомянул отца, хотя знаешь, как это некорректно по отношению ко мне. Мы много раз говорили об этом. Твой отец променял нас и предал, как последний… — сжав руку в кулак, Соня сжала губы и посмотрела на сына. — Ты очень похож на него. Слишком сильно.

— Я не он, мам. Честно.

Мать давила на больное. Он знал это, но всё равно каждый раз поддавался на манипуляцию, заведомо проигрывая в войне. Его отец ушел из семьи к другой, когда ему было пять. Ничего никому не говоря, однажды ночью собрал сумку с вещами и, хлопнув дверью, уехал, а когда Эдди проснулся, обнаружил лишь записку «никогда не ищи меня» и плачущую над разбитой посудой мать. Она буквально выла, оплакивая его предательство, называя его последними словам и заклиная сына никогда не поступать так, как он поступил. Никогда не бросать и не оставлять одну.

— Я люблю тебя мам, — выдавил он из себя, пытаясь звучать искренне. — Прости, что обидел тебя и заговорил о нем.

— Иди поцелуй мамочку, Медвежонок. Сейчас будет эпизод Просто Марии, а потом начнется Поздняя Ночь с Дэвидом Леттерманом*, ты же знаешь, как я люблю время от времени смотреть это шоу. Не составишь мне компанию? Думаю, один раз можно нарушить режим, не правда ли? Это будет лучшим довершением нашего с тобой примирения. И, Эдди, солнышко, больше никогда не заставляй меня так нервничать и злиться на тебя.

— Конечно, мама, — поцеловав мать в щеку, Каспбрак сел на кресло напротив неё, нацепив на себя улыбку.

— Ох, Эдди, чуть не забыла. Завтра у тебя вечернее занятие, так что не забудь, что тебе нужно потренироваться утром.

— Хорошо, мам.

— И поменяй, пожалуйста, свое отношение к будущему, я всего лишь забочусь о тебе, дорогой.

На экране играла заставка сериала, бушевали латиноамериканские страсти. Эдди сполз по креслу вниз, ненавидя свою жизнь и себя в частности.

***

— Ричи, он не придет, поехали, — Беверли толкнула Балабола в плечо, привлекая к себе его внимание и заставляя отвлечься от созерцания горизонта. — Мало ли что, милый. Может, он уснул.

Растерянно посмотрев на нее, Тозиер отмахнулся:

— Давай еще десять минут.

— Мы ждем уже сорок, он не придет, — со стоном сказал Бен, вставая с капота машины.

— Хватит, Тозиер, мы такими темпами никуда не поедем, ещё и простудимся к чертовой матери, — зябко поёжившись от прохладного ночного воздуха, он кинул взгляд на потирающую плечи Бев и, стянув с себя куртку, без слов отдал ей. Марш в ответ тепло улыбнулась, мельком проведя пальцами по его ладони. — Всё, поехали.

Хэнском хлопнул Ричи по плечу, подталкивая его в сторону дверцы машины.

— Порой девушки не приходят на свиданку, Ричи, а порой парни.

— Это не свиданка, Бен, завались.

— Ну конечно.

— Хэй, Рич, — Бев потянулась к Тозиеру, ласково тормоша его по отросшим кудрям и думая о том, что его нужно будет усадить и подстричь, ведь непослушные пряди начали лезть в глаза. — Если хочешь — можем заехать за ним.

— Нет, — мотнув головой, Балабол поцеловал девушку в щеку, замечая искру ревности в глазах Хэнскома. Обняв её, он наклонился к ее уху. — Я пойду, Бевви Буп. А вы отправляйтесь вдвоём и наладьте романтику в этих своих переглядках, ладно?

— Это не…

— О, даже не пытайся, — Тозиер ласково щелкнул подругу по носу. — Дома поговорим об этом.

— Будь осторожен, хорошо? — шепотом попросила Бев, глядя на него с беспокойством. — Я боюсь, что этот пацан тебя погубит. 

— Ты порой слишком драматична. Хэнском! — повернувшись к Бену и все еще приобнимая подругу за плечи, Ричи наставил на него указательный палец. — Если хоть одна волосинка упадёт с головы этой изумительной дамы, я даже не буду вызывать тебя на дуэль, понял? Приду и прикончу.

— Боюсь, это мне стоит беспокоиться за сохранность моей шевелюры, — парировал Бен с написаным на лице облегчением.

—И кто ещё драматичный? В его словах есть доля правды, — ехидно сообщила Беверли, отталкивая Ричи от себя. — Ну всё, милый, тут наши с тобой пути расходятся.

— Он не едет?

— Он сошёл с ума.

— Я все ещё здесь, а вам пора прекращать эту фишку с разговорами обо мне, когда я рядом.

— О, поверь, когда тебя нет рядом, наши разговоры о тебе звучат намного хуже, — фыркнула Бев.

— Меня расстраивает тот факт, что вам настолько не о чем поговорить, раз уж даже в свободное время вы говорите о неподражаемом мне.

— Иди уже, а? — выдохнул Бен. Их перепалки могли длиться вечность, а у него не было таковой в запасе.

Отсалютовав, Ричи пошел в сторону дома Эдди. Бен и Беверли посигналили на прощание, проехав мимо него, и он остался наедине с дорогой и своими мыслями. Ни то, ни другое, отнюдь не было радужным.

***

На первом этаже мигал голубоватый свет телевизора. Задумавшись, Ричи бродил вокруг дома словно какой-нибудь маньяк, пытаясь понять, как можно было бы привлечь внимание Эдди, не привлекая при этом внимание его матери. Миссия казалась невыполнимой, но Тозиер не верил в сценарии, где победа невозможна. Он даже приблизительно не понимал, где находится комната Каспбрака и какое это будет окно. Но искренне надеялся, что раз телевизор включен на первом этаже, значит, возможно, Эдди окажется где-то на втором. Логика, конечно, могла с этим поспорить. Логика, умноженная на Тозиеровское божественное везение — умоляла не предпринимать никаких попыток, но Ричи не был бы собой, не попытайся он.

***

Подсвечивая фонариком блокнотный лист, Эдди зло выплескивал на него весь скопившийся в нем негатив, вдавливая кончик автоматической ручки настолько глубоко, что тонкая бумага в некоторых местах была безнадежно испорчена. Потом он вырвет этот чертов листок и выбросит так далеко, как только сможет, но сейчас ему необходима была разрядка. Выводя крупными, несколько раз обведенными буквами, восьмое по счету слово «ненавижу», он готов был взорваться и начать орать на весь дом, разбудив уснувшую на своем любимом кресле мать. Она не дала ему поехать, не дала даже день дожить нормально! Отбросив ручку в сторону, Эдди ударил по блокноту кулаком и упал лицом в подушку, проклиная весь шар земной и всех его обитателей. Он просто хотел немного свободы и немного времени в окружении людей, ладно, человека, с которым становилось всё интереснее. Что плохого в том, что ему начинало нравиться проводить время с Ричи Тозиером и почему Вселенная так яро протестовала против подобной инициативы? Загадка.

Ричи сейчас наверняка ехал с друзьями куда-то далеко, чтобы повеселиться. Наверное, он решил, что Эдди предатель. Каспбрак пытался представить, что подумал бы он сам после того, что было в Огоньках, и не смог. Несколько раз постучав лбом по подушке, он перевернулся на спину, положив руку на живот. Фонарик, освещающий небольшой кусок его комнаты, придавал ей странный вид, наводящий на депрессивные раздумия и тихое самобичевание.

Погрузившись в себя, он не сразу понял, что что-то не так. Стекло издавало странный звук, словно по нему что-то ударяло. Отмахнувшись и сказав себе, что ему это кажется, он выключил фонарик.

Звук повторялся с завидной регулярностью. У Эдди за окном не было веток, так что он не мог скинуть это на деревья и ветер, а для слуховых галлюцинаций было еще рано.

— Надеюсь, это призрак пришел сожрать меня, — устало проведя ладонью по лицу, Каспбрак поднялся с кровати и подошёл к окну.

Ричи, завидев его в окне, махнул рукой. Это было даже круче, чем призрак.  
Подавляя в себе чувство практически щенячьей радости, связанной с тем, что Ричи никуда не уехал и стоит под его окнами, Эдди взмахнул руками, показывая, что не может выйти. Это было плохой идеей. Всё это. Уйдя от оконной рамы, он схватил блокнот с кровати, вырывая из него листок.

« _Почему ты тут? Я думал, ты уедешь отдыхать с друзьями. Напиши ответ и попробуй закинуть бумажку обратно, это безопаснее, чем разговаривать._ » — быстро начиркал он и, скомкав бумагу, вернулся к окну. Показав стоящему под окном Тозиеру, что нужно немного отойти, он скинул всё это на траву, стараясь не попасть по Ричи. Оба предмета благополучно упали рядом с его ботинками, а сам Балабол тихо рассмеялся, показывая большие пальцы.

Бумажка-ответ прилетела спустя несколько минут.

« _Почувствовал, что принц в беде :)_ »

— Придурок, — беззвучно произнес Эдди. Он был уверен, что Ричи всё поймет.

И судя по его ухмылке — он понял.


	8. Кошки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Беверли Ричи танцевали под In the mood (https://youtu.be/6vOUYry_5Nw)   
> Вся сцена это отсылка на книгу дедушки Кинга 11/22/63, где главный герой встречает их находясь в Дерри. Кто уловил, тот умничка.   
> *Взирай, мудрец, на взлеты и паденья - Абулькасим Фирдоуси персидский поэт  
> \---  
> Стоит ли просить об отзывах?

Три листа. Ровно столько они исписали от начала до конца, размашистым, небрежным почерком Тозиера и бисерным почерком Каспбрака. Каждый листок, который заканчивался целиком, Эдди бережно складывал в блокнот, стараясь не помять его. Их хотелось сохранить как можно дольше, так как они были частичкой чего-то невероятного, о существовании чего он даже не подозревал. Нового и неожиданно приятного. Этому не было названия, по крайней мере, он его еще не придумал, но от листков, казалось, исходило тепло.

_«Мы сегодня увидимся? Просто кивни, если да.»_

Ричи написал это в самом конце третьего листка, добавив глупую рожицу, одну из тех, которые рисовал повсюду на листках. То грустные, то веселые, то совсем непонятные, похожие на странные закорючки, в которых едва-едва можно было различить мини автопортрет с высунутым языком и топорщащимися в разные стороны кудрями.

Балабол смотрел в окно Эдди, слегка наклонив голову набок в ожидании ответа, чтобы наконец попрощаться. Первые лучи рассвета окрашивали серые безжизненные дома в оранжевый, и волосы Ричи подсвечивались, становясь рыжеватыми, как у Беверли. Эдди хотел пожать плечами. Показать, что сам не знает. У него было занятие, к тому же он должен был хоть немного поспать, и, в конечном итоге, было множество факторов, которые могли стать обузой для их встречи. Так что вероятность того, что ответ положительный, составляла в лучшем случае шестьдесят процентов.

Эдди не понимал, что с ним происходит, читая вчерашние, записанные в блокнот аргументы.

_«Провести возможно лучшую ночь в жизни и узнать Ричи поближе.»_

Широкая улыбка Тозиера в ответ на его кивок немного сгладила укол сожаления от того, что все так быстро закончилось.

К чёрту статистику.

***

Ричи уже и не помнил, когда последний раз видел Беверли искренне счастливой. Не устало веселой, не притворно радостной, а по настоящему счастливой. С легкой улыбкой на губах, едва заметными ямочками и блестящими зелеными огнями. Тозиер и правда забыл, когда это было. Но он любил ее такой. И любой другой тоже. Даже когда она злилась, позволяя себе перейти на мат и бессильное избиение подушек, даже в такие моменты любил. Они случались намного чаще, чем счастливые.

Это было что-то сильнее, чем простая дружеская любовь или симпатия. Беверли была для него сестрой, подругой и самым близким человеком на свете, с которым они разделили многое. Платоническая бескрайняя любовь и благодарность? Слишком слабо.

Валяясь на диване, она напевала себе что-то под нос, играя в старый тетрис. Потрепанная игрушка с облупленной серой краской, задник которой был десятки тысяч раз облеплен изолентой, чтобы батарейка не вываливалась в самый ответственный момент игры, издала звук перехода на следующий уровень.

— Ты все равно не побьешь рекорд, девочка моя, тебе далеко до меня, — наставническим голосом сообщил Ричи, подходя к подлокотнику дивана. Потрепав Бев по отросшим волосам, он наклонился, чмокнув девушку в лоб, и сел рядом с ней.

— Уже давно побила, играю дальше, — даже не отвлекшись от дисплея, парировала Бев, ловко нажимая на маленькие желтые кнопки.

— Невозможно.

— Сам посмотри. — Придвинувшись немного ближе к спинке дивана, подруга уступила ему место. — Твоя корона короля тетриса официально перешла ко мне.

— Ты явно мухлевала. Я не номинирую тебя на королеву, победитель может быть только один. — Тыкнув Беверли в бок несколько раз, Ричи начал яростно щекотать ее, пытаясь отвлечь от игры и переключить внимание на себя.

— Ричи! Бип-бип, Балабол, это не честно! Нет! Хватит. — Отбиваясь одной рукой, Бев пыталась доигрывать, но ее судьба была предрешена заранее. Трясясь от смеха, она отложила игру в сторону, атакуя Тозиера в ответ. — Ты чертов мухлёвщик и шулер, ясно?!

— Да кто бы говорил, ты ведьмовскими методами побила мой рекорд! А шулера бывают только в картах. Беверли! Нет! Не скидывай меня с дивана!

Они бесились несколько минут, пока Тозиер все же не упал на пол с грохотом. Беверли вскинула руку с победным возгласом, но сразу поежилась, когда под ними начала что-то громко говорить хозяйка помещения. В это время суток шуметь было нельзя, но оба надеялись, что их пронесет и ворчливая старуха подумает на одну из своих кошек. Прислушиваясь к шорохам на первом этаже, они одновременно прыснули. Из-за ребячеств их щеки раскраснелись и волосы были похожи на вороньи гнезда, но это лишь сделало их немного счастливее. Ричи не знал, как выглядит он сам, но мог поклясться, что глаза Бев светились бы в темноте, отключи он сейчас свет. Возможно, он был не лучше.

— Ты похож на задницу, Ричи-Рич.

— На себя посмотри, Бевви-На-Ели.

Швырнув в Ричи подушкой, Марш рассмеялась в ладонь и, поправив упавшую на глаза челку, протяжно выдохнула.

Сидя на полу Ричи откинулся назад, глядя в потолок. Трещины паутины с кое где отвалившейся штукатуркой, желтыми подтеками и темными пятнами грибка выглядели угрюмо в свете желтой электрической лампочки. Он никогда не смотрел на потолок днем, предпочитая спать во время нахождения в комнате, но мог бы поклясться, что в дневном освещении лучше не становилось.

— Потанцуем? — тихо спросил он, надевая очки на голову на манер обруча.

— Что?

— Помнишь, как мы с тобой готовились на тот идиотский конкурс талантов в школе?

— Мы танцевали свинг, — с ноткой ностальгии в голосе прошептала Бев, улыбаясь краешком губ. — Под музыку оркестра Гленна Миллера*. Такое старье. Кассета все время заедала в магнитофоне.

— Ты все время боялась, что я уроню тебя, а потому вынудила учиться на траве. Кроссовки тогда так и не отстирались, между прочим. Так и остались зелено-бурого цвета.

— Конечно боялась, ты ведь реально уронил меня, Ричи. Дважды.

— Взирай, мудрец, на взлеты и паденья*.

— Тогда ты сказал так же, и это тебя не спасло.

Поднявшись на ноги, Тозиер поклонился, протягивая руку подруге.

— Потанцуем?

— У нас нет музыки. — Улыбнувшись, Беверли вложила свою руку в его, поднимаясь с дивана. Расправив юбку воображаемого платья, она изящно присела в поклоне. Выпрямившись, Беверли немного отошла, чтобы в дальнейшем запрыгнуть Ричи на руки для первых шагов. — Только попробуй меня уронить, Ричи Тозиер.

— Обещаю, этого не случится.

Под аккомпанемент в исполнении Ричи, не особо похожий на оригинал, они кружились в танце, пытаясь не наступить друг другу на ноги, не упасть и не сильно шуметь. Тозиер периодически сбивался с ритма и мелодии, потому что смеялся, Бев усиленно пыталась не рассмеяться тоже, глядя на свои ноги. Очки Балабола упали с головы куда-то на пол. Отплясывая на дешевом ковре, пропахшем кошками и сигаретным дымом, они не чувствовали усталости, ненадолго погружаясь в прошлое и в беззаботное веселье. Беверли рассмеялась, когда Ричи поднял ее на руки для одной из поддержек.

Он ни разу ее не уронил.

***

Спустившись на кухню, Ричи схватил первый попавшийся стакан. У них с арендодательницей была общая кухня на первом этаже, дойти до которой предстояло по скрипучей лестнице мимо одной из кошек, которая громко мяукала всякий раз, стоило кому-то выйти в коридор. Шуметь запрещалось с десяти вечера до восьми утра. На часах было шесть. Скитлз громко мяукнула, урча заваливаясь Ричи на ноги с требованием себя погладить. Черная кошка ничуть не была похожей на конфету, скорее на толстое пятно, которое опасно валилось на ноги, грозя отдавить их. Но среди всех трех котов, которые соседствовали с ними в доме, она была самой ласковой и любвеобильной, а еще обожала Тозиера всей своей кошачьей душой. Скитлз радостно падала ему в ноги каждый раз, когда он заходил на кухню заварить кофе или поесть в перерывах, если хоть кто-то из них с Беверли покупал еду.

Первую неделю проживания Ричи пытался отучить ее проникать в их комнату, но порой она все равно приходила, пользуясь тем, что он слишком уставший, чтобы замечать незваную гостью. В такие дни она спала вместе с ним на диване, урча каждый раз, когда он прикасался к ней.

— Тише ты, ну, — шикнув на кошку, он налил себе воду из-под крана, быстро осушил стакан и выдохнул, наливая воду уже для Беверли. — Кайф. Скитти, если ты не прекратишь мяукать, меня отсюда выселят.

После быстрого ритма свинга страшно хотелось пить. По сути, он должен был чувствовать усталость, но вместо этого ощущал лишь прилив сил и энергии, а еще какое-то неловкое щенячье счастье. Опустившись рядом с перевернувшейся на спину кошкой, требующей ласку, Тозиер мягко погладил ее между ушами и провел второй рукой по черному пушистому боку.

— Ты, жадное до ласки животное, у меня для тебя ничего сегодня нет.

Время от времени, когда была возможность, Ричи покупал ей рыбу или мясо, чтобы порадовать. Иногда ей перепадало что-то еще, однажды он принес ей маленькую резиновую мышку, предварительно спросив у её хозяйки разрешение. Обычно хмуро на него смотревшая мисс Бенс дала добро, и с того времени, как казалось Ричи, стала по отношению к нему чуть более снисходительной. За почти два месяца жизни в этом доме это было его единственным достижением в отношении их арендодательницы.

Помимо Скитлз в доме жили еще две кошки: Королева Виктория, которую Тозиер побаивался, потому что она шипела на него и опасно выгибала спину дугой, стоило им оказаться в одном помещении, и равнодушный Хайд, который, оправдывая свое имя, все время где-то прятался и не реагировал ни на что вокруг.

Кошка мурчала, доверчиво подставляя живот под ласку с прикрытыми от удовольствия глазами.

— Самая лучшая кошка на свете, — довольно приговаривал Тозиер, почесывая ее по гладкой черной шерсти. — Кр-расивая, Скитти, — имитируя кошачье мурчание, добавил он, растягивая букву р.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты украдешь ее, когда будешь съезжать? — тихий скрипучий голос за его спиной испугал его не на шутку. Подскочив на месте, он испугал кошку, и та, недовольно мяукнув, перевернулась на лапы. Подойдя к хозяйке, Скитлз потерлась об её ноги, поглядывая на Ричи с оскорбленным выражением морды. — Она и правда самая лучшая кошка на свете.

— Извините. Я не буду красть вашу кошку, честно, клянусь. — Повернувшись к хозяйке дома, Тозиер неловко перешел с носка на пятку. Она застала его врасплох, и он почувствовал себя вором, хотя ничего подобного не совершал.

Мисс Бенс едва доставала ему до груди по росту, но все равно умудрялась выглядеть устрашающей, даже в длинной ночнушке и с бигуди, намотанными на седую голову. Почесав кошку по спине, она окинула Ричи долгим взглядом из-под седых бровей и махнула рукой, словно давая позволение расслабиться.

— Дыши, мальчишка, иначе умрешь на полу моей кухни.

— Я постараюсь доползти до комнаты, — попытался отшутиться Балабол, но вышло из рук вон, и он уперся глазами в плитку, изучая витиеватый узор.

— Кошки чувствуют хороших людей. — начала она, поджигая конфорку спичкой и ставя на плиту железный чайник. — У моей Скитлз этот дар развит особенно хорошо. Она никогда не подпускает к себе тех, кто ей не нравится. Будешь чай?

— Нет, я…

— Отбрось эту напускную скромность, я слышу, как ты разговариваешь обычно. В этом доме очень тонкие стены, между прочим. И очень хорошо слышно запахи. Садись, я заварю травяной.

— Извините. — Испытав прилив стыда за еще одно нарушенное правило, которое гласило «не курить», Ричи сел за небольшой столик. — Может, вам помочь?

— Чем же?

— Не знаю, подать чашки, например?

Махнув рукой снова, женщина цыкнула. На вид ей было лет семьдесят, и её руки едва заметно подрагивали, но она, казалось, могла задавить любого своим авторитетом. Ловко сняв с плиты закипевший чайник, она засыпала чай в заварник и залила его кипятком.

— Молодость — прекрасная пора, — загадочно произнесла она, закрывая заварочный чайник крышкой. Запах чая и трав разнесся по всей кухне. Скитлз, мяукнув, запрыгнула Ричи на колени, носом подталкивая его руку, чтобы он начал её гладить. — Я в молодости мечтала побороть весь мир. Теперь, увы, не могу побороть даже артрит.

Почесывая кошку за ухом, Ричи пытался понять, к чему мисс Бенс ведет. К разговору о будущем, наверное, или к нотации о том, что нужно учиться, а не забивать голову тем, чем он ее забил. Все разговоры со старшим поколением начинались и заканчивались одинаково и этот не должен был стать исключением. Поставив две больших кружки чая, сахарницу и коробку с печеньем на стол, женщина села напротив, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

— От чего же ты как усердно бежишь?

Рука Тозиера зависла над Скитлз, и та недовольно ударила по ней лапой, требуя, чтобы он не отлынивал от ласки. Он глупо пялился на арендодательницу, не понимая, что говорят в таких случаях. От чего? Опустив голову, он снял очки, положив их на столешницу. 

Любопытствуя, кошка потянулась, принюхиваясь к ним, и несколько раз заинтересованно дотронулась до них, пытаясь проверить, что с ними будет. Ричи провел рукой по скуле, думая над ответом.

— Бегу? Я, скорее, иду медленным шагом.

— И всё же.

— От прошлого, наверное. — Прижав ладони к теплой чашке, Балабол смотрел на свое искривленное отражение.

— Бег от прошлого не поможет от него скрыться.

— Но поможет ненадолго от него избавиться.

— Сколько от него не бегала, а оно всё равно настигало меня за первым встречным поворотом и почему-то обязательно с битой, — задумчиво отпив чай, мисс Бенс, нахмурившись, насыпала в него несколько ложек сахара. — А как известно, против биты и лома нет приёма.

— Не думаю, что моя мать удосужится меня искать. Сестра, может, но больше никто.

Пожав плечами, женщина взяла бисквит. Из коридора вальяжно вышла белая, похожая на облако Королева Виктория, покачивая длинным пушистым хвостом. Окинув Тозиера полным презрения взглядом, она легла на руках Мисс Бенс, опуская морду на лапы.

— Она все время на меня шипит, — хмыкнул Ричи, надкусывая печенье.

— У неё свое прошлое. Она приблуда. Пришла ко мне пять лет назад и долго дрожала под пледом от любого шороха. Уж не знаю, кто ее так в жизни обидел, она на меня злилась и ругалась. Всякий раз, стоило мне протянуть руку, она впивалась в меня когтями и зло шипела, но все равно была рядом. Приходила ко мне, долго смотрела и снова шипела, стоило мне руку протянуть. А потом перестала. Сначала дала погладиться. Потом — стала приходить на руки и стала совсем домашней.

Тозиер улыбнулся. В голове совсем не вовремя складывались аналогии с Эдди, ведь он был таким же. Сначала шипел, потом перестал. Ричи нравилось их новое общение, появившееся после ночного разговора, оно было иным, и Каспбрак больше не шипел на него выгибая спину.

— Скитлз другая, она всегда была нежной и сговорчивой с теми, кому доверяет. А доверяет она крайне редко, если ей не нравится кто-то, я не впущу его в дом. Всё-таки, она — моя давняя подруга, которая много раз помогла мне в жизни.

— Как?

— О, ну, во-первых, она прекрасно ловит мышей, — на губах Мисс Бенс заиграла слабая, но озорная улыбка. — Ну, а Хайд похож на тебя.

— Меня?

— Он все время прячется, а когда показывается — делает вид, что ему ни капельки не страшно, хотя в глубине души он всего лишь испуганный котенок, которому удобнее прятаться под шкафом, нежели лежать в открытую там, где удобно.

— Наверное…

— Но он еще молод и не знает, чего ему на самом деле хочется. Может, открыться и прекратить прятаться, а может, что-то другое. Коты ведь на самом деле похожи на людей, просто в большинстве моментов они поступают намного умнее.

Балабол смотрел в чашку, Скитлз, мурча, мяла его колени лапами, а он не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Слова Мисс Бенс сновали по сознанию, словно пытаясь пробраться в каждый закоулок его бардака и вытряхнуть оттуда залежавшуюся пыль и грязь.

— Спасибо за чай, — наконец выдохнул он, спуская с рук кошку. — И за разговор тоже. Извините, что разбудил вас. Мне нужно поспать, у меня была бессонная ночь.

— Бессонные ночи прекрасны, когда ты влюблен, — покачав головой, старушка продолжила пить свой чай. — Иди спать и постарайся в следующий раз не курить в комнате, ладно?

— Да, хорошо, но… Мы с Бев не влюблены.

— А я и не говорила о ней.

Помыв за собой чашку, Ричи забрал стакан с водой для Беверли, который должен был ей принести, и, попрощавшись, побрел наверх, в их комнату. Его словно облили холодной водой из чайника, как делал это отчим, когда он не хотел просыпаться в школу. На него разом навалилась вся усталость, которую он не испытывал на протяжении дня и ночи. Мысли в голове метались подобно обезумевшим птицам, и каждая кричала о своем, создавая бардак, от которого просыпалась головная боль.

— Извини, Бевви, меня застали врасплох, — толкнув дверь, Тозиер застыл со стаканом.

Беверли спала, прижавшись щекой к подлокотнику салатового дивана, свесив руку на пол. Из-за приоткрытого окна в комнате было прохладно и пахло рассветной влагой. По коже Ричи бродили зябкие мурашки. Тихо посапывая, Бев свернулась калачиком, пытаясь согреться.

Вздохнув, Тозиер отставил стакан в сторону. Подойдя к дивану, он осторожно поднял девушку на руки, перенося ее на кровать. Погладив ее по волосам, Ричи накрыл девушку теплым пледом. Беверли не проснулась, только повернулась на бок, тихо выдыхая какие-то неразборчивые слова.

— Кажется, я облажался, Бев, — шепотом сказал он, принеся свое одеяло. Марш не была мерзлячкой, но ночь и правда была прохладной, и Ричи не хотел, чтобы она заболела.

Глядя в окно, безумно хотелось закурить, но обещание, данное мисс Бенс, останавливало его.

В комнату тихо поскреблись. Скитлз, видимо, в очередной раз решила, что не хочет быть внизу, и теперь царапала двери, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Открыв двери, Ричи посмотрел вниз. Вместо ожидаемой черной кошки, на него укоризненно посмотрела Королева Виктория, пройдя мимо с хозяйским видом. Запрыгнув на диван, она сделала несколько кругов, комфортно укладываясь и посмотрела на Тозиера, словно призывая его сесть рядом. Белая кошка внимательно проследила взглядом за тем, как он закрывает двери и медленно подходит к дивану. Она не шипела, выгибая спину, как это происходило обычно, и Тозиер задумался над тем, что могло произойти. Дождавшись, пока Ричи сядет, она опустила голову на лапы, поглядывая на него из-под прикрытых век.

— Мне можно тебя гладить? — спросил Ричи, ложась так, чтобы не трогать кошку, просто на всякий случай.

Королева Виктория ожидаемо не ответила, но придвинулась ближе к его ногам, грея своим теплом.

Закрыв глаза, Тозиер крутил в голове слова, сказанные Мисс Бенс, и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.


	9. Где нет света

То, что мисс Каспбрак впустила его в дом, могло сравниться с чудом, настолько редко это случалось. Её настроение было чуть выше обычного, а кучерявые волосы пружинами свисали на круглое лицо. Отсутствие извечных бигуди на её голове можно было считать вторым чудом и, наверное, стоило готовиться к концу света.

Растянув губы во что-то отдаленно похожее на улыбку, Соня распахнула перед ним входные двери без обычных «подожди снаружи, Стэн» и «я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что долго гулять нельзя». Светло голубой халат в цветочек и выражение лица, словно она никак не может решить, какую эмоцию нужно выдавать, заставили Уриса напрячься. Будь его воля, он уже давно решил бы её родительских прав и заставил соблюдать запрет на приближение к ребенку, но его все равно бы никто не послушал.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Кей, Эдди дома? — отчеканил он, делая шаг в небольшой коридор, где не было ничего лишнего. Кроме него самого, естественно. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— Спит ещё. — Взмахнув рукой в сторону лестницы, она неотрывно смотрела на Уриса. — Можешь разбудить его.

— Хорошо.

— Стэнли. — Заискивающий тон был несвойственен маме Эдди, но именно его она использовала, сжимая пальцами локоть. — Ты мог бы повлиять на него? Мне кажется, у него проблемы, о которых он не говорит. Или депрессия. Он не разговаривает со мной.

Кивнув, Стэн взлетел по лестнице. Отвечать на просьбу вербально не хотелось, это могло бы означать диалог, участие в котором он категорически отказывался принимать. Она наверняка спросила бы, не показалось ли ему, что с Эдди что-то не так. Показалось. Но говорить об этом с Соней означало давать повод основательно приняться за сына, этого он допустить не мог. И влиять на него не хотел. К другу он пришел со своей, личной целью, которую пока не мог четко сформулировать, но которая крутилась на языке, принося дискомфорт.

Комната Каспбрака не поменялась за много лет.

Эдди спал, растянувшись на всю кровать в форме звездочки. Одной ногой запутавшись в цветастом одеяле. Руки свисали с обеих сторон кровати не в самом удобном положении, но спящему было плевать. Бормоча что-то он, потерся щекой о подушку, не обращая на гостя никакого внимания.

Окинув его взглядом, Стэн прошелся по помещению, разглядывая валяющиеся на столе ноты и тетрадки, аккуратно провел пальцами по поверхности клавиш пианино. Настолько легко, чтобы не извлекать никаких звуков.

Наверное, стоило разбудить хозяина комнаты сразу же, как только он вошел. Растолкать Каспбрака труда не составляло. Просто пока не был готов, не подобрал слова, с которых стоило бы начать. Подавшись к столу, Урис занялся складыванием разбросанных по нему вещей.

Когда он нервничал, ему необходимо было занять руки. Навести порядок, нарисовать картинку. Вчера все книги в его доме были сложены по цветовой гамме от черных к белым, учитывая алфавитный реестр в каждом цвете. Оказывается, у него было много книг на «к», а большую часть алфавита удалось составить из синих книг.

Листки посыпались из блокнота ещё до того, как он успел понять, что держит его. Несколько бумажек в клетку исписанных и изрисованных вдоль и поперёк разными почерками. Один из них принадлежал Эдди, в этом сомнений не было. Стэн знал его почерк, потому что не раз его подделывал, когда Каспбрак был слишком завален домашкой и занятиями. Настолько, что не мог сделать некоторые предметы, не пожертвовав при этом сном или нервной системой. Второй — кривой и незнакомый — точно не принадлежал никому из тех, кого Стэнли мог бы знать. Он не мог похвастаться огромным количеством связей, но школьный комитет и участие в нем давали свои небольшие плюсы. Положив блокнот так, чтобы его край идеально вписывался в край стола, Стэн медленно, без единого шелеста поднял лежащие на полу листки, оглядываясь на сопящего в подушку друга.

Совесть говорила, что нельзя читать чужие переписки, влезая в жизнь, которая ему не принадлежит. Мало ли с кем мог переписываться Каспбрак и что это могло значить. Переживания последних дней — за Эдди в частности, потому что тот совершенно отдалился — говорили, что лучше вытягивать информацию из того, что есть, нежели дальше метаться в неведении. Рациональность против эмоций. Держа листки в руке, Стэн второй рукой поправил все ручки, разложив их по размеру.

Эмоции победили.

Опираясь на стол, он начал читать. Переписка состояла из дурацких шуток и ответов Эдди. Перестрелка фразами, глупые прозвища, небольшие рисунки, везде, где только можно явно сделанные не рукой Каспбрака. Эдди не умел рисовать. Даже обычный круг у него получался кривым и похожим на разбитую и наспех склеенную обратно тарелку.

На конце второго листка переписка стала иной. Её нельзя было назвать какой-то необычной или интимной, но совесть все больше надавливала на грудную клетку. Она становилась личной. Глупости вроде подколок сменились вопросами об Эдди и его семье, не особо остроумные ответы Каспбрака переросли в короткие, но информативные ответы.

Эдди писал, что ненавидит контроль Сони, и что никто не может понять, как сильно ему осточертела такая жизнь, собеседник спрашивал, есть ли что-то, ради чего Каспбрак всё еще ничего не предпринял. Вопросы-ответы, вопросы-ответы. Стэн оторвался от листков, пряча их в блокнот, где им и место. Аккуратно, чтобы никто не узнал, что он их брал.

— Интересно? — спросил голос с кровати, и сердце Уриса упало куда-то вниз, натягивая всё тело до предела, словно валун утаскивающий его в реку. Эдди смотрел на него внимательно, практически не моргая. Помятый ото сна, с разводами от подушки на щеке, но серьезный, словно не спал вовсе.

— Ты сам не рассказал бы. — Сложив руки на груди, Стэнли выдержал взгляд, унимая дрожь в пальцах. Холод растекался по телу, и температура в комнате словно упала на несколько градусов, но выдавать это он не собирался. Да, его поймали с поличным, но с другой стороны Урис знал, на что идет, и понимал, чем это может кончиться. Валун внутри тянул все ниже и ниже на самое дно. Хотелось оправдаться, объясниться и извиниться, уняв тем самым дрожь по телу. Но он не собирался делать ничего из этого, не обращая внимание на пробивавшую насквозь волну вины. — Мне надоело не понимать, что происходит. И если это был единственный шанс узнать — я использовал его.

— Серьёзно, Стэн? Ты в моей комнате, читаешь то, что тебя не касается, и хочешь сказать мне, что я не рассказал бы тебе сам? Реверсивная психология, правда? — Каспбрак цедил слова сквозь зубы, наклоняясь немного вперед. Он говорил резко и четко. Без обычных нот волнения или нервозности. Так, словно его заменили. Прежний Эдди попытался бы, размахивая руками, рассказать, что это за листки и, может, даже объяснил бы всё как есть. Но этот. Этот был сам на себя не похож. Он был бледнее, немного худее с темными кругами под глазами и нерастраченной злостью, исходившей на много метров вокруг. Этот Эдди устал быть под чужим контролем.

— Я всего лишь хочу понимать, что с тобой происходит, вот и всё. Ты сам не видишь, насколько изменился. Это ведь тот пацан из бара, я прав?

— Лучше просто уйди, — выдавил Каспбрак, продолжая смотреть на Стэна. Сложив руки на груди, он продолжал сжимать пальцы, говоря с расстановкой. Выставляя точку после каждого слова. А лучше бы кричал, по крайней мере так было бы проще, быстрее прийти к консенсусу. Глухая злость пугала сильнее, потому что ей было сложнее противостоять. — Я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой и рассказывать о каждом своем телодвижении. И не просил тебя читать то, что не предназначено для твоих глаз.

— Я прав, — на выдохе произнес Урис, отталкиваясь от стола. Ему нужно было срочно занять чем-то руки. Отвлечь мысли действиями. Но не здесь. С Эдди все было ясно настолько, насколько он сам дал понять. Не время для диалогов, и виноват в этом был только он сам. Подрагивающие кончики пальцев немели. Стэн кивнул Каспбраку, пряча руки в карманы бежевых брюк и окинув друга взглядом медленно сделал шаг к дверям. — Из-за него у тебя будут сплошные неприятности, ты ведь осознаешь это? Не знаю, что между вами происходит, но как только ты будешь готов к диалогу — я буду рядом.

— Мне не нужны диалоги, Стэнли, мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел.

— Я знаю, что виноват. Мне не стоило читать это.

— Рад за тебя.

***

— Ну что? — с надеждой спросила мисс Касбпрак, остановив его на выходе. Её пластмассово-улыбчивое выражение лица напоминало одну из тех страшных винтажных кукол, лицо которых обманчиво приветливое, а стеклянные глаза холодные как лёд.

— Если хотите знать моё мнение — оставьте его в покое, — тихо ответил Стэнли, переступая порог дома.

***

Он впервые прогулял занятие.

Кипящая злость мешала рассуждать здраво, и Эдди даже не задумался, почему на самом деле злится на него так сильно. Потому что он все увидел или потому, что узнал до того, как Каспбрак сам понял. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что его достало. Достал контроль и отсутствие чего-то своего. Личного. Мимолётно появившаяся собственная тайна, к которой никто не мог притронуться, стала явным для кого-то кроме него самого и Ричи. Ощущение было, словно его макнули в грязь.

Вместо завтрака и подробных разговоров обо всём и ни о чём, Эдди поторопился уйти под предлогом занятия. За пропуск ему конечно же влетит немного позже, но сейчас было не до последствий. Чёртов Стэн, чёртова мать. Чёртова жизнь.

Он мотался от лавки к лавке посреди парка, комкая в руках ноты. За них ему, конечно же, тоже влетит.  
Возможно, он хотел бы прямо сейчас увидеть Ричи, но в окнах Огоньков заметил лишь мисс Финч, а пересекаться с хозяйкой заведения сейчас было опасным для неё в первую очередь. Кто знает, на что Каспбрак был способен в гневе, он сам не знал. Полуночница вероятнее всего была закрыта. Где Ричи жил — Эдди не знал. Он не удосуживался спросить, в то время как Ричи спрашивал обо всём. Чёртов Тозиер, который волен делать, что вздумается!

Пнув попавшуюся под ноги банку из-под доктора Пеппера, он повернулся, сталкиваясь с кем-то. Больно ударившись лбом, Каспбрак попятился назад, роняя листки куда-то в сторону, и от неожиданности теряя равновесие. Приземлившись на задницу, он невольно охнул. Крошечные камушки гравия больно впились в ладони, перед глазами летали разноцветные звездочки.

— Да твою ж мать!

— Страх потерял, пиздюк? — прорычал Бауэрс перед ним. Расстояние между ними было угрожающе маленьким. Генри опасно скалился, глядя прямиком на распластавшегося перед ним Эдди. Недобрый огонек в его глазах предсказывал, что ничего хорошего ждать не придется. — А я все думал, когда мне попадется на глаза твоя рожа, Каспбрак.

Бауэрс в своей типичной манере местного мудака ухмылялся, крутя в руках излюбленный нож. Он не подходил, но и не отдалялся. Ожидал дальнейших действий. Если Эдди попятится — Генри сделает шаг вперед и будет делать это до тех пор, пока не загонит в ловушку. Если встанет и побежит — его догонят и побьют. Если будет сидеть — исход прежний. Каспбраку должно было быть страшно. Обычно он боялся этого сумасшедшего придурка как огня, ведь он был непредсказуем и опасен. Чего еще следовало ожидать от того, кто играючи режет людей. Обычно Эдди просил о пощаде и, получив несколько болезненных пинков, оставался наедине с собой. Этого вполне хватало, чтобы больше не попадаться Бауэрсу на глаза.   
Но Каспбрак был взбешен и ему было не до страха. Он устал бояться и честно устал все время трястись. Злость, все время набиравшая обороты, отчаянно рвалась наружу, требовала наконец выплеснуться в полном объеме и затопить кого-нибудь с головой. Эдди впервые в жизни хотелось настоящей драки, чтобы в конце-то концов хотя бы раз перестать бояться и выйти за пределы поставленных мамой и окружающими рамок.

— Пошел нахуй, ясно? — ядовито выплюнул он, не сводя с Бауэрса взгляда. Он был противником. А Эдди больше не хотелось быть жертвой. Не ожидавший отпора Генри тупо посмотрел на него, силясь понять, всерьез ли Каспбрак решил идти против него или это разыгрываемый фарс, чтобы получить небольшую фору.

Поднявшись на ровные ноги, Эдди сжал руки в кулаки, бездумно бросаясь в драку первым. Красное марево перед глазами мешало видеть и здраво рассуждать, он махал руками, пытаясь нанести как можно больше ударов, и вложить в них всю свою силу. Для Бауэрса все они скорее всего ощущались как толчки, которые он с легкостью отбивал, потому что уродливая ухмылка маньяка не сходила с его лица. Она испарилась, когда Эдди наконец попал кулаком ему в переносицу. Схватившись за нос, Генри перестал отражать удары. Касбпрак что-то кричал, сам не разбирая, потому что все, что он чувствовал — опустошение и боль.

***

Эдди даже не запомнил, как все закончилось. Кто-то крикнул, Бауэрс поспешил убраться, чтобы не попасться на глаза полиции, даже не разбирая, кто именно это был. Каспбрак еле как сел на лавку, запрокидывая голову, чтобы кровь капала не так интенсивно на красную футболку. У него был разбит нос и, возможно, он заработал себе несколько ушибов. Генри нехило приложил ему несколько раз, голова гудела и правый глав пульсировал. Наверное, там будет синяк. Ничего страшного.

Он ощущал пустоту и физические последствия драки, но больше ничего. Злость и агрессия сошли на нет, но и удовлетворения от их исчезновения он не почувствовал. Его прорвало окончательно, а облегчения было ни на грамм. Только усталость, непонимание и мандраж.

— Эй. — Хэнском подошел к нему, глубоко дыша. Красные щеки говорили о том, что он бежал, и судя по его одежде, он занимался утренней пробежкой. — Какого черта это было?

— Ты о чем? — Прижав запястье к кровоточащему носу, Эдди покосился на Бена, пытаясь вопросительно изогнуть брови, но боль немного мешала этому.

— Я о драке. Тебе мозги отшибло? Если бы я не пробегал мимо и не начал бы звать полицию, кто знает, что от тебя осталось бы.

— Спасибо.

Озадаченно глядя на Каспбрака, Бен присел рядом с ним на скамейке. Сняв с руки синий напульсник, он прижал его к носу Эдди.

— Не очень гигиенично, но по крайней мере чуть полезнее чем рука.

— Мгм, — гнусавя пробормотав что-то похожее на спасибо, Эдди кивнул, прижимая ткань к носу.

— Я хочу как-нибудь узнать эту невероятную историю.

— Может позже.

— Давай отвезу тебя в больницу?

— Нет уж.

— Тогда домой.

— Только не домой.

Выгнув брови, Хэнском покачал головой, говоря о нерадивых подростках.

— Я тебя не очень хорошо знаю, но это на тебя совсем не похоже. Физическая агрессия — явно не твой способ бороться с миром, так что тебя толкнуло на это?

— Ты знаешь, где живет Ричи?

Внимательно посмотрев на Эдди, Бен медленно кивнул.

— Предположим.

— Отвези меня к нему, пожалуйста.

***

Касбпрак чувствовал себя тряпичной куклой, которую вывернули наизнанку и разворошили швы. От былых эмоций не осталось ни следа, даже отголоска чего-то иного не было. Пусто. Он позволил отвести себя в машину и усадить на заднее сидение, не проронив ни слова. Все тело гудело.

Без интереса глядя в окно, он пропускал мимо ушей все, что ему говорил Бен. Плевать было, как он выглядит и что с ним случилось. И что мать скажет, когда увидит, что Эдди превратился в боксёрскую грушу. И что он выглядит как персонаж из фильма ужасов из-за размазанной крови. Ричи, наверное, начнет ржать над ним, генерируя разнообразные шпильки, но даже это сейчас не имело значения. Пускай говорит что угодно, он был единственным сейчас, чью компанию Каспбрак, наверное, мог бы вынести.

***

Тозиер проспал всего два часа, прежде чем мысли поглотили его с головой. Беверли ушла на работу, оставив ему записку с сердечком и пожеланием не загнуться от безделья в выходной. Никого не было рядом. Он остался один и это было его худшим наказанием, потому что в одиночестве нельзя было спрятаться от самого себя за шутками. Собственный мозг почему-то отказывался воспринимать желаемое за действительность, а ухмылки за зеленый индикатор с кривой надписью «все классно».

С самого утра он переделал все, что могло бы его отвлечь. Начиная от уборки комнаты и заканчивая подкруткой струн на любимой гитаре. Он умудрился сделать зарядку, сходить в магазин, сделав огромный крюк по городу и получить царапины от Королевы Виктории.

Ночной разговор крутился в его голове который час подряд, как незатыкающееся радио или кассета с единственной записью на ней. Испорченная кассета, от которой не было никакого толку, но которую нельзя было выключить, потому что кассетник сломался.

Ричи ненавидел рефлексировать, потому что это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему, но рефлексия раз за разом находила способ просочиться ему в голову. Мисс Бенс загадочно повторяла один и тот же вопрос. Его мать швыряясь всем, что попадало под руку, выкрикивала фразы, которые могли бы послужить ответом.

 _От чего он бежит?_  
Много от чего.

Тозиер пока не готов был сам себе честно ответить на этот и многие другие вопросы, потому что это означало наконец-то признать, что у него действительно есть причины бежать. И вместо того, чтобы остепениться, он продолжал и будет продолжать это делать. В глубине души Тозиер мечтал, что как только покинет душные, надевшие на него поводок Соединенные Штаты, переступив границу Канады — все станет легко и просто. Канада — куда они с Беверли мечтали попасть практически все время с начала их путешествия — мерещилась ему огромным ластиком. Чертой, которая разделит его жизнь на до и после, стирая ту, которая оставалась за спиной. До границы оставалось несколько часов езды и починка Хадсона. Конечно же, жизнь не могла не окунуть его в грязь, оставляя тут так надолго.

Прихватив гитару, тетрадь и банку для окурков, Ричи вышел на крыльцо дома. Стены давили на него, и оставаться в комнате не представлялось возможным, а снова уходить в магазин не имело смысла. Когда совершенно ничего не спасало, музыка становилась последним оплотом. Поэтому он всегда чувствовал себя утопающим, держащимся за счет хлипкого спасательного жилета. Перебирая слова и аккорды, он старался вложить все, о чем думал и что чувствовал в звучание, которое никто никогда не услышит.

Тетрадь с рыбками не просто так носила на себе клеймо «никому никогда не показывать». В ней хранились те самые черные участки души Тозиера, которые он сам не хотел видеть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делиться ими. Даже Беверли, с которой он готов был разделить все, понятия не имела об этой тетради. А если и имела — никогда не подавала виду.

***

Банка была практически доверху заполнена, пачка мальборо пуста, а аккорды все никак не приходили на ум, когда к дому подъехала машина Бена. Ричи не ожидал увидеть его. Беверли сказала, что придет в Полуночницу и не будет возвращаться домой отоспаться. Это значило, что они с Хэнскомом должны были застрять в мастерской, чиня или дочинивая Хадсон. Логическая цепочка в голове Ричи стремительно набирала обороты, закручиваясь наподобие пружины.

Бен кивнул ему, выходя из машины. Он выглядел настороженным и взволнованным

— Что-то с Бев? — вместо приветствия спросил Тозиер, напрягаясь всем телом. Оставив гитару и тетрадь на ступенях, он подошел к Хэнскому.

— Не с ней.

Эдди вышел следом, глядя исключительно вниз и закрывая рукой нижнюю половину лица. Весь измазанный в грязи с окровавленными руками. На мгновение Ричи потерял дар речи, бегло осматривая парня на предмет серьезных повреждений и травм. Навскидку все было не так уж плохо. По крайней мере нигде не торчали кости. Но сам факт того что Каспбрак — чистоплотный и эмоциональный! — мог выглядеть так, уже было чем-то из ряда вон.

— Тебя привязали к машине и провезли по всему Дерри? — выдавил он из себя, подходя к Каспбраку и прикасаясь к его плечам, чтобы привлечь внимание. Ричи был плох в утешениях и красивых словах, особенно когда в грудной клетке глухо ёкало. — Или это был теракт, и ты спас всех, чуть не пожертвовав собой?

— Он подрался с Бауэрсом, — выдохнул Бен. Эдди продолжал молчать, не подымая взгляда.

— Понятия не имею кто это.

— Вы с ним пересекались, если помнишь.

— Ясно. Едь, я присмотрю за ним. Первая помощь, плед, чай и никаких травмирующих шуток до тех пор, пока он похож на облитую кровью Кэрри.

Каспбрак закатил глаза, и, возможно, это был хороший знак. Хэнском отмахнулся, старательно сдерживая улыбку и отвернулся к машине.

— Дурак, — фыркнул Бен, открывая дверцу водительского сидения. Старая черная шевроле нова*, которая не шла ни в какое сравнение с идеальным Хадсоном Беверли, тихо скрипнула, когда он сел. — Поправляйся, ладно?

Каспбрак кивнул, неуверенно взмахнув рукой на прощание.

— Беверли не рассказывай, иначе она прилетит домой с намереньем вылечить весь мир.

— Еще чего.

— Укатывай, Ромео в трениках. — фыркнув, Ричи обнял Эдди за плечи, полностью переключая внимание на него. — Знаешь, встречать избитых на улице так себе знак, — доверительно сообщил он, невесомо подталкивая Каспбрака ко входу. Медленно дойдя с ним до дверей, он вернулся за тетрадью и гитарой, чтобы их не умыкнули и закрыл за собой входные двери. — Нам наверх. Не заляпай кровью ковер мисс Финч, иначе её кошки сожрут нас обоих.

Добившись от Эдди крохотного подобия улыбки, Тозиер засчитал это вторым хорошим знаком.

***

— Я не против работать на радио двадцать пять на восемь без обеда и перерыва на сон, но если мой диалог превратится в наш диалог, станет немножечко проще, не находишь?

Эдди сидел на его диване, в его — синей с зеленым рисунком пальмы — футболке и молчал битый час, держа в руках чашку. Какие бы методы Ричи не использовал и как бы не пытался разговорить его. Правый глаз Каспбрака превратился в синяк, ему разбили бровь и нос, но он не отвечал на вопросы и это напрягало. Было бы проще, начни он привычно огрызаться или размахивать руками.

— Ладно, хорошо, я серьезно не знаю, как еще тебя разговорить, потому что ты упертый как осёл, я понял.

— Сыграешь мне? — тихо спросил Каспбрак.

— Ты все же не разучился говорить?

— Не хочу обсуждать.

— Значит не будем.

— Так сыграешь?

Помедлив, Ричи закусил губу.

— Сыграю. Веселое или грустное?

— Что-то, что ты не играл никогда.

Ричи помедлил. Закусил губу, неуверенный в том, а стоит ли. Это не казалось хорошим выбором и правильно было бы сказать нет, или выдумать что-то на ходу. Еще более правильным было бы не принимать все те решения, которые он принимал с момента их первой встречи, но давать заднюю было поздно. Для него уже было поздно. Слова мисс Бенс имели смысл. Немного не тот, но близкий к сути.

Взяв в руки гитару, он выдохнул, проводя по грифу.

— Я сыграю. Но мы не будем обсуждать это. Как только прозвучит последний аккорд, все вернется на круги своя, ясно? И ты прекратишь молча пялиться в стены. Я не задаю вопросов, потому что жду, что ты расскажешь сам. Делать это или нет — твой осознанный выбор. Но не пережевывай все в одиночку.

Он играл эту мелодию едва ли не впервые с тех пор, как она возникла у него в голове. Музыка лилась с такой легкостью, словно она управляла им, а не наоборот. Тозиер не смотрел на Эдди, он был сосредоточен на пальцах, скользящих по грифу и легком головокружении.

_I'm so far from home  
Я так далеко от дома  
So far from home  
Очень далеко  
I'm sending a raven  
Посылаю ворона  
With blood on its wings  
С окровавленными крыльями  
Hoping it reaches you in time  
В надежде, что он прилетит к тебе вовремя  
And you know what it means  
И ты поймешь, что это значит  
Cause out here in the darkness  
Потому что здесь, в темноте  
And out of the light  
Где нет света  
If you get to me too late  
Если ты придёшь слишком поздно  
Just know that I tried  
Просто знай, что я пытался*_

Эдди смотрел на него затаив дыхание, комкая край футболки. Он не проронил ни слова, пока Ричи не закончил играть, и даже после этого еще некоторое время они оба молчали.

Тозиер смотрел на разноцветную деку, надеясь, что не первый разрушит тишину, а Каспбрак переваривал и думал.

— Можно сказать, что песня очень красивая?

— Можно.

— Тогда она восхитительна, — выдавил Эдди, расправляя футболку, его взгляд метался от Ричи на руки и обратно, он подбирал слова медленно, осторожно. — Кажется, я наделал за день много глупостей и не могу пойти домой.

— Хочешь остаться тут? — тихо спросил Тозиер.

— А можно?

— Можно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W(H)elp... Привет? Эта глава получилась лично для меня достаточно тяжелой, так что, если можете, черканите отзыв, пожалуйста. Критика, тапочки, что угодно. Спасибо:purple_heart:  
> ☆  
> * Машина Бена https://pikabu.ru/story/1970_chevrolet_nova_ss_454_5248725?view=amp  
> *Песня, которую поет Ричи  
> Sam Tinnesz - Far From Home https://youtu.be/8y4Sz8_Oq1M


	10. А ты хочешь знать?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Тут могли бы быть умные слова, но я просто в шоке, что дописала эту главу. Посвящается всем на свете, люблю вас, и спасибо что не бросаете <3*  
> ☆  
> * Драгни - Твою Мать (Олиноу, я же говорила, что я сделаю это) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmffhgBCm7U  
> * Велосипеды - https://clickamericana.com/wp-content/uploads/Vintage-Murray-Wildcats-and-Eliminators-bicycles-1968-750x961.jpg  
> *Картина, о которой подумал Эдди - Акколада Эдмунда Блейра Лейгтона - https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9a/Edmund_blair_leighton_accolade.jpg

Соня Каспбрак больно прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки, глядя на приоткрытую дверь в комнату сына. Видит бог, она хотела как лучше. Своими руками и не втихаря. Думала, может, получится поговорить с Эдди и войти к нему с личного разрешения, вывести его на столь необходимый разговор, которого он избегает как огня. Она пыталась через Стэна. Надеялась, что он станет источником информации, но, видимо, он был причастен к состоянию дражайшего сына, раз так быстро покинул дом, нагрубив напоследок. Эдди, её Эдди. Любимый сын, бесконечно желанный и совершенно беззащитный ребенок стал жертвой чужих манипуляций, она знала это совершенно точно. Видела по усталым глазам и жестам, отсутствию аппетита, агрессии. В её голове все складывалось наихудшим образом, и чтобы вывести его на чистую воду уже недостаточно было просто надавить посильнее. Она и раньше это делала. Сейчас дела обстояли иначе.

Внизу звонил телефон. Сигнал играл на весь дом, но сейчас было не до того, у неё было слишком мало времени, ведь Эдди мог вернуться в любой момент. Пригладив собравшиеся на халате складки, она толкнула двери комнаты, не зная, к чему ей стоит готовиться, но четко осознавая, что пути назад у неё нет.

***

Что-то изменилось. Конечно, в его нынешнем состоянии с пульсирующей болью там, где проявлялись синяки, все уходило максимально далеко от обычного состояния, но… Все было иначе, и Эдди не мог не думать об этом, глядя на то, как Ричи увлеченно рассказывает о каком-то забавном случае, произошедшем с ним в Глендейле. Каспбрак даже не знал где это и утерял нить рассказа на самом начале, уделяя внимание тому, насколько живая у Ричи жестикуляция и как меняется его выражение лица в зависимости от того, какую деталь истории он рассказывает. Раньше ему казалось, что Тозиер умеет только тупо улыбаться и скалиться. Да и Эдди пообещал, что после песни все станет на круги своя. Вернется в обычное русло, где Ричи ведет себя как заноза, а он терпит его ради музыки и между ними все так, как и должно быть. Но нет. Все уже было не на своих местах.

Это не произошло по мановению волшебной палочки, но суть начала доходить лишь сейчас. Странная, абсолютная незнакомая суть, о которой пишут во всяких дурацких книгах, которые Эдди так не любит за неправдоподобность.

— Земля вызывает парня, похожего на макаронину, приём. — Сложив руки рупором, Тозиер сказал это прямо у него над ухом, едва не оглушив. Сидя на диване, они вроде как о чем-то разговаривали, хотя Ричи говорил куда больше, а Эдди куда больше смотрел и слушал, периодически прерываясь на рассматривание интерьера. Гитара стояла рядом, прислоненная к подлокотнику, и Каспбрак лелеял надежду, что Тозиер сыграет снова. — Тебя точно не тошнит?

— От тебя разве что, — возведя очи к потолку, Эдди отпихнул от себя лицо Ричи, потому что оно было слишком близко. Личное пространство.

— Неужели я настолько плох? — с притворным ужасом прикладывая ладонь к приоткрытому рту, Ричи смотрел на него так уязвленно, будто Эдди действительно его задел, хотя смешинки во взгляде говорили об обратном. — Прямиком в самое сердце, знаешь? Ты все-таки злобная ведьма, а не прекрасный принц. Но всё же, серьезно. Если тебя тошнит или ты ощущаешь себя потерянным во времени и пространстве, тебе стоит сказать мне об этом прямо сейчас. Ты бледный.

Каспбрак отмахнулся. Он чувствовал легкое головокружение и потерянность, но это не сотрясение мозга, только усталость.

— Ты всегда такой заботливый?

— Только когда ко мне на порог прибивает раненых мальчиков. Да и кто бы говорил.

— Ну и к чему ты сейчас?

— Неужели ты забыл наш первый раз?

— Это тот, где ты валялся на асфальте, и я чуть не убился об тебя? — улыбнувшись разбитыми губами, Эдди посмотрел на свои пальцы и перевел взгляд на Ричи. Тот сидел, довольно прищурившись, видимо поддаваясь воспоминаниям. Волосы лезли ему в глаза, и Каспбрак на автомате потянулся, чтобы убрать несколько кудрей. Ему очень хотелось прикоснуться, настолько, что кончики пальцев подрагивали, и он практически решился, поднося руку над бедром. Ричи смотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову набок. На его губах играла легкая улыбка, и волосы продолжали ниспадать на брови, забираясь под подклеенную изолентой оправу очков. Интересно, мешают ли они ему? Наверное, нет, раз уж он не предпринимал никаких попыток их поправить. Или он все понял, и ждал, пока Каспбрак сделает это сам? Неловкий момент затягивался. В комнате было душно, словно воздух выкачали и убрали как можно дальше.

— Ты чуть не сломал мне ребра, а потом заставил раздеться, — приглушенно сказал Ричи, прерывая повисшую между ними паузу. — Самое быстрое развитие отношений в моей жизни.

— Да неужели? И много их у тебя было? Отношений, не ребер. — отозвался Каспбрак. Ему не должно было быть так интересно, но вопрос назрел сам по себе. Сколько? Эдди видел девчонок-фанаток, которые время от времени подходили к Тозиеру. Обычно с глупыми смешками и взглядами, которые сложно было определить неправильно.

— Не особо. — пожав плечами, Ричи откинул голову на спинку, раскидывая руки по обе стороны дивана. — Было несколько, но в основном все заканчивалось слишком быстро, потому что я… — он подбирал слова, стуча пальцами по обивке. — Не особо горел желанием что-то с этим делать? Думаю, так. Обычно нет смысла в попытках что-то создавать, всё равно это «что-то», рано или поздно, плачевно закончится.

Плачевно.

— А с…?

— С Беверли? Нет, мы друзья, которые однажды тысячу лет назад целовались по пьяни, но никогда не заходили дальше. К тому же, она не в моем вкусе.

— Тогда кто в твоем? — стоило бы прикусить язык, но вместо этого он упрямо тянул этот разговор дальше, ожидая чего-то. Внимая каждому слову и жесту.

Тозиер посмотрел на него так внимательно, что перехватило дыхание. Эдди казалось, что ответ лежит где-то на поверхности и за него можно ухватиться, только руку протяни. Но Ричи отвел взгляд и все пропало. Эдди наблюдал за тем, как он потянул руку к грифу гитары. Уложив инструмент к себе на колени, Балабол несколько раз провел пальцами по струнам, зажал необходимые аккорды и тихо прочистил горло. Забрав волосы со лба, он шкодливо улыбнулся. Очки плавно съехали с переносицы.

_— Таяли кубики шоколада  
Знаешь ли, нам с тобой нечего терять  
И ничего от тебя мне не надо  
Ведь я люблю твою мать*_

— Порой я действительно забываю, что ты — самый большой дурак на планете Земля. — закатив глаза, Эдди отодвинулся на другой край дивана. Вместо положенного негодования, он как обычно силился не улыбаться, чтобы не поощрять Тозиеровские дурацкие песенки.

— Значит ли это, что в космосе есть кто-то придурковатее?

— В таком случае я передаю космосу свои искренние соболезнования.

— Зануда.

— Выпендрежник.

— Что поделать? Люблю производить впечатление на милых домашних мальчиков.

— Считаешь меня милым?

— А ты нет? — насмешливо спросил Тозиер, глядя ему в глаза.

Эдди замялся. Считал ли он себя милым? Скорее даже никогда не думал о себе в таком ключе. И вообще не думал. У него вроде как было все в порядке с точки зрения физиологии и анатомии. Лишних органов у него не было, глаза как глаза, обычная комплекция. Небольшой список проблем со здоровьем, но не критический же и никак не влияющий на внешние параметры. Может, слегка длинноват, но… милый? Мать говорила, что он хорош собой, но это мама, и она никогда не сказала бы иначе. С друзьями в разговоры о внешности он не вдавался, так что ответ на вопрос был не вполне очевиден. Он вообще не был очевиден, потому что из уст Ричи это могло быть как неожиданным комплиментом, так и вполне ожидаемой издевкой.

— Я не знаю? — удивленно спросил Каспбрак.

— Боже, Каспбраччио, ты сейчас вскипишь, — Ричи рассмеялся, откидывая голову на спинку дивана, и это было настолько красивым жестом, что Эдди, забыв обо всем, рассматривал его профиль и изгиб шеи. Волосы, больше всего завивающиеся на кончиках, разметались по салатовой обшивке дивана, он закрывал глаза, когда смеялся. Эдди явно пора было прекращать уделять этому внезапное внимание. Уставившись на ковер, лежащий в центре комнаты, он пытался отвлечь себя на любую другую мысль, но как назло ничего не думалось. Наверное, все дело было в солнце, подсвечивающем его профиль. Или в том, что смех Ричи казался теплым и практически осязаемым. Каспбрак не замечал этого раньше. Что Тозиер, на самом-то деле, красивый. — Ты что, только что вышел с урока о половом созревании и пытаешься понять, по каким критериям подходишь?

Особенно когда не открывает рот.

— Я устал посвящать комментарии твоему умственному развитию.

— Ладно-ладно, извини, — взмахнув рукой, словно отмахиваясь от чего-то, Ричи встал с дивана, заслоняя окно.

В животе заурчало. Каспбрак потерялся во времени, за весь день ничего не съел и даже не думал о том, что надо бы. И домой ему тоже надо бы, но он не хотел никуда идти. Дом означал ссору с мамой, потому что дурацкая мисс Диггинс с вероятностью в тысячу процентов уже трижды позвонила Соне, высказав все, что думает о Эдди и о том, что он пропустил занятие. Потом было бы продолжение скандала, потому что, пускай Каспбрак не видел себя в зеркало, он отчетливо понимал, во что превратилось его лицо. Все кончилось бы в лучшем случае арестом, в худшем — принудительной госпитализацией в доме для душевно больных людей, потому что несвойственное ему поведение натолкнуло бы мать на окончательные результаты в её домашней экспертизе. И тогда можно было бы попрощаться со всем тем чудом, которое происходило с ним в последний месяц. В котором он так нуждался. Он и правда наделал глупостей.

Каким образом за один месяц знакомства с Тозиером его жизнь превратилась в сумбурный калейдоскоп событий?

— Ричи?

— М?

— Давай закажем пиццу?

— Месье изволит отобедать? — с акцентом произнес Ричи, приглаживая невидимые усы.

— А у вас, мистер Тозиер, найдется телефон? Дабы мы смогли осуществить звонок в ближайшее заведение и вопросить о быстрой доставке еды в твои хоромы.

— Хоромами это вряд ли назовешь. Да и телефон тут вряд ли найдется. Поэтому я предлагаю покинуть помещение и отправиться навстречу приключениям до ближайшей пиццерии. Скоротаем время до вечера.

— Не уверен, что выходить — хорошая идея.

— Собираешься прятаться, пока тебе не стукнет тридцатник и тебя просто никто не узнает?

— Мой план был настолько очевиден?

Ричи протянул ему руку, призывая встать с дивана. Совсем как в комиксах Джорджи, где кто-то делает схожий жест в отношении главного героя, а потом они оказываются в пучине событий где-то на краю галактики. Хотел ли Эдди оказаться на краю галактики?

— Ты проводишь в голове сложные математические подсчеты? В таком случае советую воспользоваться калькулятором Беверли. Он лежит на подоконнике.

— Я пытаюсь понять, в какой заднице мы можем оказаться, если выйдем на улицу вместе.

— Дерри не настолько крутой город, чтобы оказаться вообще где-либо, просто выйдя за пиццей. — Дернув рукой в воздухе, Тозиер поднял бровь. — Ну так что? Прячемся от цивилизации, имея один брокколи в холодильнике, или выходим в свет. Решай, Эдвард Каспбрак, потому что рука начинает затекать.

— Знаешь, у меня есть ощущение, что это все странно закончится.

— Разве это не здорово?

Прищурившись, Эдди посмотрел на Ричи. Взвешивать правильность решения было поздно и бессмысленно. Вложив свою руку в руку Балабола, Каспбрак почувствовал, как его тянут на себя, поднимая с дивана.

— Здорово. — Сделав небольшую паузу, Эдди едва не стукнулся лбом о Тозиеровский подбородок. — Наверное.

***

Каспбрак никогда не думал, что в Дерри есть что-то яркое. Засчет летнего солнца обычно невзрачные дома казались необычными. Он только рот не открывал в своём нелепом удивлении, потому что раньше не замечал этого в вечной погоне за желаниями матери. Оказывается, на витрине антикварного магазина «Роза», мимо которого он проходил ежедневно, стоял старый велосипед с ржавой рамой, удивительно похожий на «Сильвер» Билла и несколько других, отнюдь не лучше выглядящих моделей.

Эдди остановился напротив, удивленно пялясь на свое взъерошенное отражение, стоящее под наклейками роз. Он никогда в жизни не видел себя таким растрепанным и ему нравилось, что он видел, пускай даже все беспощадно болело. Каспбрак выглядел довольным, и даже чужая синяя футболка, висящая на нем как на вешалке, не портила вид. Отражение Тозиера рядом с ним смотрело понимающе.

— Осторожно, малыш медвежонок, сначала ты улыбаешься витринам, потом говоришь сам с собой, и вот ты уже местный сумасшедший.

— Умеешь кататься на велике?

— Ну вот, ты уже начинаешь сходить с ума. — Тозиер озадаченно нахмурился. Очки, перемотанные изолентой на правой дужке, неуклюже съехали. — Скажи мне, тебя точно не тошнит?

— Не беси меня.

— А не то ударишь? Страшно, — хмыкнув, протянул Ричи.

— Да или нет?

— Конечно умею. Для любого ребенка велосипед — как машина для взрослого — жизненно необходим.

— Как думаешь, за сколько мистер Кинг отдаст нам велики с витрины, чтобы мы могли поехать на обрыв?

Ричи смотрел на него, внимательно анализируя. Предложи он сам такое — Эдди смотрел бы так же. Но он мог лишь пялиться на велосипеды, пытаясь сформулировать в слова появившуюся перед глазами картинку, которую срочно необходимо было воплотить в жизнь. Успеть до момента, пока жизнь не посыпалась снова. Сглотнув ком в горле, он бросил ответный взгляд на Балабола и толкнул дверь в магазин. Обычный Эдди вряд ли когда-то зашел бы в «Розу» без матери. Пыльное, с повисшим в воздухе запахом старости помещение. Может, он скривил бы нос, думая о том, не подхватит ли чего. Согласился бы с мамой в её утверждении, что лучше не прикасаться к здешним вещам.

Обычный Каспбрак всегда шел мимо, не замечая ничего и никого, не размышляя о том, что происходит за пределами его мыслей. «Роза» была для него очередным мазком на периферии, который исчезал, заменяемый следующим, как слайды в ускоренном показе. Сейчас все было иначе. Хотелось видеть, слышать, чувствовать и осознавать происходящее. Познавать мир с нуля, как маленькому ребенку.

— Третья фаза — навязчивые идеи. — Усмехнулся Тозиер, входя следом. Эдди усмехнулся в ответ, разглядывая разбросанные предметы. Роза походила на захламленный музей. Такая же старая, как и её владелец, она могла рассказать миллионы историй с ней произошедших. В каждой запыленной безделушке, коих на стеллажах было много, хранилось что-то своё.

— Когда ты успел стать занудой? — негромко спросил он у Ричи, касаясь клавиш печатной машинки. Её кнопки давно затёрлись и буквы проглядывались с трудом, кое где давно пошли трещинки, покрытые слоем пыли и ржавчиной. — Приключения ведь твой конек.

— Резонно. — Кивнул Балабол, хватая с полки бейсбольный мяч и рассматривая его с разных сторон. — Тут подпись, прикинь. Как думаешь, где мог побывать этот мячик? — шкодливо усмехнулся он.

— Если вы пришли трогать мои товары — проваливайте, — скрипуче произнес продавец, прерывая попытку Тозиера дерьмово пошутить. Закинув ноги на столешницу, он читал Дерри Пост, медленно переворачивая страницу за страницей. — Нечего портить мои вещи, знаю я вас, малолеток.

— Сколько стоят велики на витрине? — с запалом спросил Каспбрак, удивляясь себе самому.

Мистер Кинг посмотрел на него сверху вниз сквозь стекла очков. Окинув взглядом обоих, он причмокнул губами и перевернул очередную страницу газеты, удобнее откидываясь на своем кресле.

— Вам, шпана, не по карману. — сухо сообщил он.

— Вряд ли вы знаете содержимое наших карманов. — Потянувшись к полке, Ричи выхватил оловянного солдатика в форме королевского гвардейца. Краска с него почти слезла и оставалась на пальцах Тозиера там, где он надавливал чуть сильнее нежели следовало. Направив его на мистера Кинга, он продолжил. — К тому же, не думаю, что кто-то вломится с пачкой денег и решит купить их. Даже через двадцать лет, когда такие станут раритетом, вряд ли найдется человек, который добровольно решит не только оказаться в этой дыре, но и купить рухлядь с витрины. Так что, как насчет благодарности за оба, и все будут довольны? Ни одна дамочка не соблазнится зайти в подобный магазин, завидев ржавые развалины раньше двери.

— Сорок за два.

Эдди округлил глаза. Сорок долларов — его деньги за месяц. Четыре недели карманных расходов в обмен на два велосипеда. Нет, так дело не пойдет.

— Это вы за ржавчину накинули? — Подняв бровь, Каспбрак хмыкнул. Вытащив несколько аккуратно сложенных купюр из кармана, он положил их на столешницу, рядом с ботинком мистера Кинга. Собственная смелость удивляла его, и глубоко внутри себя он хватался за голову, вопрошая о смысле всех поступков. Но стоящий рядом Ричи словно подливал масла в огонь, даже просто переходя с мыска кеда на пятку и ничего не говоря. Одним лишь присутствием. — Десятка, максимум.

***

Мистер Кинг уступил им два старых велосипеда, натужно скрипящих с каждым оборотом колеса. Нужно было как можно сильнее нажимать на педали, чтобы те крутились, руль с удлиненными ручками* красил ладони в оранжевый из-за слоя ржавчины, но они достались им за пять баксов и это можно было считать большой победой.

Закатив глаза после тридцатиминутного спора и махнув рукой в дальний угол магазина, мистер Кинг сообщил, что ему осточертело спорить с узколобыми подростками и он — так уж и быть — уступит им велосипеды, при условии, что они больше не переступят порог «Розы» никогда. Ричи назвал это чудесной сделкой, объявив, что больше не собирается спорить с занудными стариками. Эдди, улыбнувшись, удержался от кивка, но в остальном был с ним солидарен. Они закупились в ближайшем супермаркете всем тем, на что Каспбрак даже смотреть никогда не мог, не думая об аллергии. Чипсы, шоколадки, огромная пачка орешков и мармеладных червячков. Набив рюкзак Тозиера сладостями, газировкой и таблетками от боли в животе ( _просто на всякий случай, Балабол!_ ), они медленно крутили педали вдоль леса к вершине обрыва.

***

— Я не сдвинусь с места, медвежонок Эдвард, — бросив велосипед на землю, Ричи тяжело рухнул следом, стащив с себя одну лямку рюкзака. Кое-как избавившись от второй, он откинулся назад, опираясь руками на прохладные камни и подставляя лицо ветру. — Активный образ жизни явно не моя фишка.

— А в чём тогда твоя? — аккуратно поставив велосипед на подножку, Каспбрак сел рядом, разглядывая пейзаж. Окруженный лесом и скалами, обрыв казался опасным, падение в воду может и не убило бы, но могло что-то сломать при неправильном положении тела…

— В лежачем образе жизни. Опять гоняешь в голове сценарии собственной смерти? — лениво спросил Тозиер, поворачивая к Каспбраку голову. Сняв очки, он положил их рядом с рюкзаком и нелепо щурился на пробивающиеся между деревьями лучи заходящего солнца.

— Откуда выводы, Шерлок?

— Твоё выражение лица. Ты морщишь нос, и вообще мимика мечется между паникой и кипением. Этакий потеряшка, но в собственной голове.

— Гениально, — саркастично похлопав, Эдди раскрыл рюкзак, выуживая батончик Mars. Такие Соня позволяла ему есть раз в год, чтобы не повредить зубы. — И часто ты меня рассматриваешь?

— А ты меня?

— Вопросом на вопрос — это низко.

— Тебе лучше знать, ты спец по тому, что находится внизу. — Сверкнув зубами, Тозиер увернулся от летящей в него обертки от шоколадки и наспех вырванного комка травы.

— То, что ты шпала, не дает тебе права стебать меня. Поверь, придёт день, и я буду значительно выше.

— Однажды ты взглянешь на меня сверху вниз. — Кивая как болванчик, Ричи рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад.

— Однажды ты посмотришь на меня снизу-вверх и подавишься собственным сарказмом.

— Хочешь, я встану перед тобой на колени, чтобы не ждать лишний десяток лет?

— Это будет нечестно, так что нет, спасибо. — Откусив батончик, Эдди хмыкнул. Ричи на коленях в его голове вырисовывался комично. Почему-то в голову лезла картина Эдмунда Блэра Лейтона*, но Эдди вряд ли пошло бы платье, а Ричи совершенно не был похож на человека, которого можно посвятить в рыцари. Разве что в клоуны.

— А я ведь могу.

— Будешь? — лениво вздохнув, Каспбрак протянул зажатый в пальцах батончик к Балаболу. Тот, осторожно прикоснувшись пальцами к запястью Эдди, наклонился ближе, глядя из-под ресниц, из-за чего прихватило дыхание. Выхватив батончик из рук замешкавшегося Каспбрака, Тозиер откусил от него большую половину, довольно ухмыляясь самому себе.

— Буду. — Невинно ответил Ричи, доедая батончик и облизывая губы. — Не смотри так на меня. У тебя шоколад на пальцах. Салфеточку дать?

— Ты… Ты. — Эдди пытался подобрать слова, но негодование брало верх.

— Я.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Каспбрак взмахнул руками в разные стороны, тем самым пытаясь высказать все, что он думает. С выдохом он провел рукой по влажной траве, очищая пальцы от растаявшего шоколада.

— Я почти забыл, что ты меня бесишь.

— Нет, не бешу.

— Бесишь.

— Точно?

— На тысячу процентов из тысячи.

— Знаешь, в некоторых журналах пишут, что настойчивые утверждения часто являются признаком лжи.

— Читаешь журналы?

— Мне тоже бывает скучно.

Эдди хмыкнул. Достав из рюкзака две колы и пачку сырных чипсов, он разложил их в пространстве между ними и лег на траву, разглядывая проплывающие над ними облака. Небо постепенно окрашивалось в розовый и огненно-рыжий. Солнце, посылающее последние оранжевые лучи сквозь деревья, мягко опускалось все ниже. Внизу, под ними, неслась река.

— Ричи?

— М?

— Ты любишь закаты?

— Не знаю, — с шипением и тихим щелчком открылась банка газировки. Тозиер отпил несколько глотков, глядя вдаль. — Мне больше нравится летнее время перед рассветом. Когда солнце еще не встало, но уже видны первые лучи, и небо медленно переходит из темного в светлое. Напоминает о том, что на смену темноте однажды придет свет. А ты?

— Раньше любил. Они означали, что день закончился и я могу хоть немного побыть один. А сейчас — уже не уверен.

— Что изменилось?

— Даже не знаю. — сложив руки на животе, Каспбрак внимательно наблюдал за тем, как менялась расцветка неба и еще недавние пастельные тона становились все ярче. Это походило на маленький взрыв. — Для тебя сейчас свет или тьма? — спросил он, поворачивая голову.

Они столкнулись взглядами. Ричи, смотрел на него, держа обеими руками банку колы.

— На удивление — первое. Когда мы только приехали с Беверли, казалось, что Дерри поглотит нас своей удушливой темнотой, но теперь… всё изменилось.

— Как вы вообще оказались в Дерри? Мне всегда казалось, что наш город даже на карты забыли вписать.

— Вообще-то мы не собирались тут «оказываться». Наша машина заглохла прямо посреди улицы и отказалась ехать дальше. Так что пришлось делать внеплановую остановку. — Смахнув пальцами несколько капель конденсата, Тозиер перевел взгляд на обрыв. Небо над их головами постепенно темнело. — Мы ехали в Канаду. Искать лучшей жизни, сбегать от самих себя — называй как хочешь, суть от этого не изменится. Собирались остановится где-то в Квебеке или Торонто и уже оттуда начинать «новую жизнь», — согнув пальцы несколько раз, Ричи изобразил кавычки. — И навсегда забыть о старой.

Эдди раздумывал над его словами. Мысли о том, что Ричи однажды уедет, беспокойно бились в грудной клетке. Уедет, навсегда забывая о старой жизни. А он вообще относился к этой самой старой жизни? И вообще успел ли он стать хотя бы какой-то частью в Тозиеровском понимании слова «жизнь»? И смел ли он задавать такие вопросы? Настроение, подобно небу, становилось все темнее. Эдди взял колу, просто чтобы занять руки.

— И когда вы поедете? — тихо спросил он, дергая ушко банки.

— В далеком и неопределенном будущем.

— Значит, скоро?

— Не знаю.

— А ты расскажешь мне, когда соберешься уезжать? — Каспбрак смотрел на Ричи, тот посмотрел в ответ. В глазах Тозиера была тоска, но Эдди не мог разобрать, по чему именно. Он просто была там, как и всегда, когда он не пытался скрываться.

— А ты захочешь знать об этом? — осторожно спросил Ричи, откладывая в сторону пустую колу, садясь напротив скрестив ноги. — Я не дурак, Эдди, пускай пытаюсь им казаться большую часть времени. Поэтому, прежде чем я отвечу, ответь сам себе, захочешь ли ты знать об этом, и хочешь ли ты вообще думать о том, что однажды я исчезну из этого города.

Он не сказал «из твоей жизни», но это все равно читалось между строк жирным курсивом, подчеркнутым красным. Форменное сумасшествие. Каспбрак смотрел на Тозиера, тот смотрел на него в ответ. Между ними было несколько сантиметров, очки и пачка чипсов, рядом валялся рюкзак, набитый сладким. Эдди закусил губу, раздумывая над ответом. Ричи ждал.

— Я не знаю, — наконец выдохнул Каспбрак, отставляя банку подальше от себя. — Я вообще уже ничего не знаю. И меня пугает это, так сильно, ты даже представить себе не можешь. Раньше у меня была конкретная цель, которую ставила передо мной мать, а больше ничего не было. Я не думал о небе над головой, не рассматривал витрины магазинов. Изредка гулял с друзьями после школы, крайне редко позволял себе сладости в «Огоньках». И уж тем более не нарушал режим и не прогуливал репетиции. А сейчас, с тобой, все развернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов, и я даже не уверен, должно ли это вызывать во мне такой восторг, который вызывает. И ты не бесишь меня, хотя должен. И я действительно не уверен, хочу ли я знать, что ты однажды уедешь.

— Эй, — Ричи взял лицо Эдди в свои руки, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.— Ты сейчас начнешь задыхаться, Эдс, дыши. — Дождавшись кивка, Ричи мягко улыбнулся. — Мы разберемся со всем этим, обещаю.

***

На столе лежали записки и пачка Алпразолама. Эдди всё ещё не было дома, перед Соней лежали веские доказательства того, что всё было не в порядке, но просто так вывалить их на сына она не могла. Часы показывали девять часов вечера. Выбросив из блистера две таблетки успокоительного, Соня в который раз за день перечитывала листки, в которых её сын так нещадно перевирал информацию, выставляя её чудовищем. Выставляя благодетель — мукой. Дрожащими руками мисс Каспбрак сложила записки надвое, пряча их в карман халата.

Она обязательно разберётся со всем этим.


	11. Шаг в пропасть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Цунами в Хоккайдо - в 1993 в Хоккайдо произошло землетрясение, вызвавшее Цунами, дошедшее до Юго-Востока России  
> ✨  
> Простите за задержку! Эта глава была для меня безумно тяжёлой, но, наверное, одной из самых информативных. Надеюсь, вам понравилось и вы сможете оставить отзыв. Спасибо, что прочли❣️

___Не привязывайся_.

Надеясь победить, Ричи заведомо проиграл, глядя в его глаза. Употребляя _мы_ , вместо _я_. Он проиграл и потерялся, пока Эдди смотрел на него в ответ, пытаясь контролировать дыхание.

— Правда? — спросил Каспбрак с какой-то детской наивностью, настолько откровенной, что ответить просто не хватило сил. Только кивнуть, с трудом вглядываясь в чужие, широко распахнутые глаза. Наверное, сейчас должно было что-то произойти. Ричи ощущал, как замирает воздух, и мир вокруг затихает на несколько минут, позволяя этому «чему-то» существовать. Эдди смотрел на него, переводя взгляд с глаз на губы. Приоткрыв рот, будто хотел сказать что-то. Или сделать. Даже без очков Тозиер видел застывшее ожидание в его глазах. Длинные ресницы, веснушки, рассыпанные на щеках и кончике носа. Раньше он не замечал их, сейчас — думал о том, что они находятся под его пальцами, и он может провести по ним, совсем осторожно, чтобы не исчезли.

_Не привязывайся._

Ричи нарушил это правило где-то между их первой встречей и первым разом, когда он увидел Эдди в толпе во время одного из выступлений. Он стоял с таким озадаченным видом, словно не понимал, что тут делает и как оказался в Полуночнице. Глядел прямиком на Ричи, думая, что его самого так сложно заметить у стены, в его белой футболке с воротником. Интересно, он знал, что Тозиер написал песню, специально для него, но пока не нашел нужный момент, чтобы сыграть? Нет, конечно. Эдди с его вечно краснеющими щеками и эмоциями, вспыхивающими как огонек спички, наверняка не думал даже, сколько всего Тозиер хотел бы ему сказать и посвятить. Он и сам не думал, оправдывая себя первыми попавшимися предлогами, потому что так проще.

Даже сейчас. Это всего лишь мимолетный порыв, не более того. Правда ведь?

Он привязался и стоял на краю пропасти под названием Эдди Каспбрак, не понимая, куда деваться дальше. Шаг вперед или два назад? Мальчик, живущий не своими мечтами, и мальчик, потерявший веру в свои собственные.

Момент крошился, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы, и Ричи, виновато улыбнувшись, потрепал Эдди по волосам. Забрал руки с чужого лица

— Кажется, мы засиделись. — Кашлянув, он отвернулся, подымая с земли свои очки и банку из-под газировки. Увеличивая расстояние между ними. — Нужно доставить тебя обратно, пока не случилось неизбежное. — Нервно рассмеявшись, Ричи растрепал свои волосы.

— Неизбежное?

— Твоя мама сойдет с ума, если ты не вернешься.

— Не хочу туда, — на выдохе проговорил Каспбрак, вырывая травинки и бросая рядом с кедами Тозиера. — Это как перескочить из сказки в реальность.

— Сказкам свойственно рано или поздно подходить к концу, а мне не хочется, чтобы твой наступил так скоро и стал плачевным.

— Можно сегодня остаться у тебя? Пожалуйста? — Каспбрак снова смотрел на него взглядом щенка. Ричи успел составить для себя целую квалификацию его взглядов, и это был один из тех, которые вырывали сердце из груди, растворяя в гамме эмоций.

Он был готов сказать «да» и потащить Эдди за собой сначала в съемную комнату, потом, может, куда-то дальше, оставляя за плечами полумертвый город Дерри. Честное слово, секунда и он бы взял Каспбрака за руку, чтобы увезти куда угодно, бросив валяться на земле ржавые велосипеды и недоеденные сладости, к которым они почти не притронулись. Ричи мог бы показать, что такое настоящая музыка, не обремененная рамками, поставленными кем-то до них. Может, даже больше. Раствориться в чувствах, нарушая все правила, законы и морали. Он правда был готов сделать это.

Но Ричи уже проходил эту часть истории, когда в один момент делаешь неправильный выбор и вместо дома выбираешь улицу, не думая о последствиях. Слишком четко видел перед глазами картинку, просто лишь потому, что сам через это прошел. Помнил лицо матери, швырнувшей вещи ему в руки и приказавшей больше не возвращаться. Забыть их адрес и как она выглядит, потому что больше она не мать для такого неблагодарного и неправильного ублюдка как он. Который просто выбрал желание быть кем он хочет вместо существования в рамках. Кем так и не стал, что иронично.

Он хорошо помнил. Примерно так же хорошо, как слезы сестры, с которой ему так и не дали нормально попрощаться. Ричи никогда не жаловался, тем более что обстоятельства были другими, но если бы он не сбежал тогда, может, все было бы иначе? Если бы перетерпел ещё немного.

— Я бы рад поменяться с тобой ролями и стать твоим принцем, Ульрих. — Сглотнув ком в горле, Ричи посмотрел Эдди в глаза, стараясь как можно четче донести до него суть того, что он хотел сказать. Слова путались в голове, мешаясь с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями, и связывать их между собой было сложно. Потянувшись к Каспбраку, Ричи прикоснулся подушечками пальцев к его собственным. — Но я им не стану. Если ты не вернешься домой — твоя мама поднимет на уши весь город, а затем весь мир. Героично было бы сказать, что я укрою тебя от всех невзгод и мы переживем бури, только вот никуда мы не денемся отсюда. По крайней мере не сейчас. Убеги из дома, и когда тебя найдут — запрут до окончания школы, если не дольше. Сможешь ли ты выбраться? Конечно, я мог бы выбить двери в твой дом и забрать тебя у злого дракона силой, но вдумайся, к чему это приведет? У тебя и сейчас будут проблемы, но не такие глобальные, как если ты пропадёшь на ночь и вернешься под утро, не находишь? Чтобы быть свободным, недостаточно просто сбежать из дома, ночуя непонятно где в страхе, что тебя найдут и вернут обратно. Недостаточно исходить из простого «не хочу возвращаться». Это все куда сложнее, чем просто колесить по стране в поисках несуществующей мечты, которая сгладит острые углы в конфликте с самим собой, или подраться с каким-то придурком, пытаясь выместить всю накопившуюся злость.

Ричи ждал. Дергая ногой, Эдди смотрел в сторону обрыва, избегая прямого зрительного контакта, но сжимая ладонь Тозиера так, словно после такой тирады он мог куда-то деться. Его руки были теплыми и немного влажными, потому что он, очевидно, слишком сильно нервничал, молча переваривая информацию и придавая ей собственное значение.

— Тогда чего будет достаточно? — надломленным голосом, наконец, выдавил из себя Каспбрак.

— Если бы я знал, думаешь, я бы оказался в Дерри?

— Не представляю.

— Понимай я, что является моим «достаточно» для свободы, возможно, всё сложилось бы иначе.

— Насколько иначе?

— Может, я бы никогда не оказался тут, а может, уже давно уехал бы подальше. Так и не… — Ричи запнулся. Фраза на кончике языка была излишне жестокой и причиняла почти физический дискомфорт. Всего месяца хватило, чтобы мысль о том, что он мог бы не знать Эдди, стала до странного чуждой. — Не знаю.

— Можно попросить тебя о чем-то?

— Например?

— Соври мне, что сейчас есть хоть что-то, что может удержать тебя здесь. Неважно, на какой срок. Просто соври, что не исчезнешь завтра ради поиска того, что подарит тебе эту дурацкую свободу.

Ричи прикусил губу, забирая свою руку из чужой. Закат уступил место ночи.

— Эдди…

— Пожалуйста?

Каспбрак тряс ногой. Река под ними напоминала белый шум телевизора, и этот звук неприятно давил на виски, отдаваясь звоном в ушах.

Губу саднило. Рука, свободная от чужого прикосновения, обдуваемая ветром, казалась холодной и ему не принадлежавшей.

Ричи прикоснулся к его щеке, пальцем проведя по линии кровоподтека, оставленного Бауэрсом. Осторожно, чтобы не задеть и не причинить боль. Сердце замерло, когда Каспбрак прижался к руке.

— Эдди, посмотри на меня.

Эдди повиновался не сразу. Прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем он повернулся. Разбитый, растрепанный. Смотрящий на Ричи и мимо. Усталость делала его старше, вперемешку со всеми его синяками и царапинами. Он походил на разбитую фарфоровую куклу, склеить которую можно было бы снаружи, а изнутри — вряд ли.

— Просто соври мне.

— Я никуда не исчезну, ни сегодня, ни завтра. Не сейчас. — Придвинувшись ближе, Ричи оставил между ними несколько миллиметров, почти прикасаясь кончиком носа к носу Каспбрака. — Не хочу тебе врать. Я — здесь. Сейчас и уже. Поверишь мне?

— Обещаешь?

— Да.

Эдди прикоснулся кончиком носа к его, сокращая расстояние окончательно.

Поцелуй был неумелым и плавным, но головокружительным. По-настоящему первым для Эдди и первым искренним для Ричи. Поцелуй, после которого все казалось таким простым, словно всегда так было, и одновременно с тем до невозможного сложным. Они сидели, соприкасаясь лбами и носами еще несколько мгновений, изучая и справляясь с новой информацией.

Тозиер опомнился первым, неловко отстранившись. В голове было несколько вариантов того, что стоит сделать дальше. От самого простого — проигнорировать произошедшее, до варианта, в котором он мог бы просто обернуть все в шутку. И проигнорировать. Игнорирование собственных поступков и проступков не освобождало от ответственности за них, но от нахлынувшего страха других мыслей в голове просто не возникало. Он мог смириться со всеми новыми городами и странами, но не с новизной собственных чувств. От них он предпочитал бежать и прятаться, пока они не пройдут или пока не доконают.

— Главное, не говори об этом своей матери, а то неловко будет с ней общаться. — Выдавил из себя Ричи, стараясь, чтобы его тон был максимально шутливым, а выражение лица — непринужденным. Словно ничего не было, а поцелуи в его жизни всегда приносят головокружение, скачок в давлении, подгибающиеся колени, чертову панику размером с цунами на Хоккайдо* и до чертиков пугающее ощущение эйфории, словно исполнилось заветное желание. — Она будет недовольна, что ты целуешься с будущим отчимом, так что, думаю, замнём момент. Да?

Эдди непонимающе нахмурился, в его глазах появился немой вопрос. Он не это ожидал услышать, наверное, но Балабол просто не мог допустить, чтобы он сказал что-то первым, это могло бы разбить всю линию защиты, и ситуация бы вышла из-под контроля ещё сильнее, хотя куда ещё больше. Толкать проще, чем ловить.

— Она будет очень сильно ревновать, знаешь ли, — продолжил Ричи, поднимаясь на ровные ноги и протягивая Каспбраку руку, чтобы тот сделал то же самое. Эдди руку отвергнул, подымаясь самостоятельно. — И, возможно, даже попытается убрать соперника. Как думаешь, куда она тебя отправит, чтобы ты не мешал нашей с ней любви, а? — Притворно нахмурившись, он щелкнул пальцами. — О, знаю, в детский лагерь.

— Да, наверное туда, — пусто ответил Каспбрак, отряхивая джинсы и поправляя футболку. — Прости за всё это. Я… Я верну одежду позже. Мне нужно идти.

— Да, думаю тебе — да.

Эдди хотел что-то ответить. Он открыл рот, делая неопределенное движение рукой, и запнулся, глядя на Ричи. Отвёл взгляд.

— Удачи с мамой.

— Да уж. Тебе тоже. С чем бы то ни было. Ещё раз извини за всю эту… ситуацию.

Ситуация.

 _Сам довел, сам продолжай_ , — говорила Беверли в его голове, будучи там единственным рациональным голосом. Ричи хотелось заорать, что продолжать банально неприятно, но он действительно сделал всё сам. Список тупых поступков, совершенных в Дерри, рос в геометрической прогрессии и намеревался попасть на первое место в топе.

Пока он удалялся, Ричи хотелось со всей дури врезаться головой в камень, чтобы выбить из себя дух идиотизма и, может, заработать амнезию. А ещё пойти следом, объясниться и повернуть всё в другую сторону. Потому что та самая иррациональная часть умоляла вернуть время вспять, но если Ричи что и выучил, делая ошибку за ошибкой, так это то, что бежать от них проще, чем идти следом в попытке всё исправить. Мать бы сейчас назвала его кретином и идиотским ребенком. Хотя нет, сначала она назвала бы его гомиком, а уже потом дальше по списку, заранее составленному за шестнадцать лет жизни с ним. Он буквально мог услышать в своей голове ее голос, преисполненный отвращения и разочарования в собственном чаде. Сейчас он был с ней как никогда солидарен.

***

Собрав рюкзак и переждав невесть сколько времени, выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой, Ричи возвращался назад к диалогу. Прокручивал «ситуацию» под разными углами, чтобы понять, как стоило ответить, чтобы не довести до финала. Не получалось.

— Дилемма, — произнес он, вглядываясь в темноту обрыва. Интерес исследователя говорил подойти и посмотреть вниз, в то время как здравомыслие всё ещё возмущалось на счёт произошедшего и отмахивалось от любых других тем. Ричи называл это шизофренией внутренних голосов и привык не придавать ей особого значения.

Обрыв чем-то напоминал нору, в которую падала Алиса, погнавшись за белым кроликом.

_Нора сначала шла прямо, ровная, как туннель, а потом вдруг круто обрывалась вниз. Не успела Алиса и глазом моргнуть, как она начала падать, словно в глубокий колодец._

Иронично.

Вздохнув, он взъерошил волосы и потушил окурок во влажной траве. Велосипеды валялись рядом. Предполагалось, что их нужно куда-то деть. Идея сбросить с обрыва казалась достаточно забавной и рабочей, но портить окружающую среду ржавыми развалюхами было глупо. Ну и опасно для чьей-то жизни, учитывая, что туда всяко кто-то прыгал в надежде пощекотать нервы и развлечься.  
Подняв оба, Ричи потянул их за собой до тех пор, пока не найдется место, где их можно было беспрепятственно оставить. Одно такое на примете было, но ковылять до него нужно было долго, мысли, словно нарочно, пригвождали его к земле.

***

Стэн не надеялся встретить никого не мосту поцелуев. После десяти, как в сказке про Золушку с неким временным сдвигом, весь город превращался в пустынное и безлюдное место. Кое-где люди попадались, но на мост они не доходили даже в дневное время, так что можно было спокойно предаваться размышлениям, не боясь, что кто-то застукает его и начнет задавать вопросы.

Потому он надеялся, что ему удастся просто спокойно стоять, дыша ночным воздухом, и думать о произошедшем за день и обо всем остальном. Он пытался систематизировать творящийся в голове бардак, но тот разрастался ещё сильнее. Потерев виски, Стэн зябко повел плечами, мысленно возвращаясь к утренней ссоре с Эдди. Он был неправ и знал это. Нельзя было так нагло врываться в чужое пространство, лишая Каспбрака чего-то своего. Сокровенного. Но все равно он думал обо всем этом, потому что рыться в чужом проще, чем исправлять свое. И он беспокоился. И ещё тысяча отговорок, которые могли бы помочь ему чувствовать себя лучше глядя на реку. Освещаемое луной, его корявое отражение-силуэт смотрелось чуждо. Хотя он и в дневное время едва себя узнавал.

Стэн очень сильно запутался, такое с ним было практически впервые. Сцепив руки в замок, он опёрся локтями на перила моста, вдыхая ночной воздух. Нужно было мыслить здраво, расставив все по порядку. Вернуться к началу и систематично рассматривать события один за другим, чтобы понять, откуда начался этот дурацкий раздрай в его голове. С признания Билла или с того момента, где он вышел из дома Эдди?

Или может в начале лета? Или вообще с его рождения? Просто раньше он не замечал этого, собирая все прожитое в один большой каталог, похожий на тот, в котором он хранил свои записи о птицах?

Углубившись в размышления, он не сразу заметил движение рядом с собой, но почувствовал вибрацию в балках старого моста.

— Неприятности в раю? — произнесли за его спиной, доводя до припадка и сердечного приступа. Стэну стоило огромной выдержки не схватиться за едва не вылетевшее из груди сердце. Проглотив панику, он повернулся.

Растрепанный как привидение или жертва бомбардировки перед ним стоял человек, которого он винил во всех проблемах с Эдди. Всклокоченный парень — как его там? — смотрел на него сквозь линзы очков, заправив волосы за уши. Он был похож на хиппи или наркомана, или все сразу, но никак не на адекватного человека. Два велосипеда по обе стороны от него не придавали ему плюсов.

— Тебе какое дело?

— Не представляю, но я решил спасти тебя от непреднамеренного суицида, который ты, судя по всему, решил совершить.

Выразительно окинув взглядом расстояние от моста до реки, Стэнли поднял бровь.

— Серьезно?

— Мало ли, — пожал плечами парень, приставляя оба велосипеда к перилам. Судя по всему, это значило, что он собирается задержаться. Урис сделал несколько шагов в сторону, увеличивая расстояние, пока парень разбирался с подножкой и опирался спиной на сырую древесину. — Все-таки мы немного знакомы.

— Мы — определенно нет. Иди куда шёл.

— Да неужели?

— Не представляю, кто ты.

— Ты тот защитник Эдди. Из Полуночницы. Длинные очереди в туалете.

Стэн вспыхнул, сжимая губы в полоску.

— Это не делает нас знакомыми.

— Косвенно тоже считается.

— Как знаешь. — Закатив глаза, Урис окинул парня самым выразительным взглядом, надеясь, что это сработает, намек будет понят, и он свалит куда подальше, предоставляя Стэна самому себе. Но тот даже не смотрел в его сторону, прокручивая в пальцах зажигалку.

— Стэн, да? — сказал он, прерывая тишину. Щёлкнула крышка зажигалки, чиркнул кремний, и огонек ненадолго озарил его лицо, прежде чем снова погаснуть под крышкой. Стэн наблюдал за махинацией молча, пальцами дёргая рукав рубашки поближе к основанию ладони. Крышка откинулась ещё несколько раз, выпуская огонек и слабый запах бензина. — Я Ричи.

— Если я скажу, что счастлив познакомиться — солгу.

— Как закоренелый лжец, не могу не ценить честность в людях.

— Познавательно. После такого признания говорить с тобой стало в разы приятнее.

— Правда за правду, все такое. Так что же привело тебя в такую глушь этим прекрасным вечером?

— Не припомню, чтобы мы стали настолько близки, чтобы откровенничать под луной, — устало выдохнул Стэн, подпирая щеку ладонью и упираясь локтем в поручень моста.

— Ну хочешь пойдем ко мне? Устроим девичник, накрасим друг другу ногти, накрутим волосы и будем весь вечер читать журналы, обсуждая парней, которые нам нравятся. Может, даже возьмём телефон и будем, хихикая, звонить всем подряд, только счёт потом поделим пополам, — самым обыденным тоном произнес Ричи.

— Ты не устаешь сам от себя?

— Бывает время от времени, но всегда найдутся те, кто устает от меня больше.

— Запиши меня в ряды.

— Не хочешь сразу занять руководящий пост?

— И с чего ты взял, что мне нравятся парни?

— Пальцем в небо. Скрываетесь вы довольно паршиво.

Подавив порыв вцепиться в волосы то ли себе, то ли Тозиеру, Стэн медленно вдохнул и также медленно выдохнул, сохраняя равновесие ровно настолько, чтобы не выказывать ни малейших признаков беспокойства. Если даже этот парень знает о чем-то, то, наверное, не он один. Озарение обжигало как жидкий азот.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Успокойся, я не из тех, кто будет тебя осуждать и обсуждать. Во-первых, не с кем, во-вторых — зачем?

— Где? — Стэн рассматривал воду, прикидывая, когда они с Биллом могли так серьезно облажаться и где их можно было увидеть. Вариантов было не так уж и много, но они были, а это — уже проблема. Если он правда видел — отрицать до хрипоты было бессмысленно. Хотя, вероятно, это был последний раз, учитывая всё на него навалившееся.

— А разница? Скажу только, что вам нужно чуть менее откровенно выходить из-за темных углов. Хотя бы по-одиночке.

— Эдди? — севшим голосом спросил Стэн. — Знает?

— Мне не интересно сплетничать с ним о том, кто с кем и где. Ко всему прочему, это ваша с ним дружба, и тебе самому решать, когда должна совершиться твоя вылазка из шкафа.

— И что теперь?

— Да ничего. Говорю же, осуждать и обсуждать мне не интересно. — От этого стало легче.

— Ты странный, — констатировал он. Судя по тому, что никто не появлялся на пороге отцовского дома с вестями об увиденном, и в городе на него не косились, кроме Ричи никто не знал, а тот говорить, видимо, не собирался. Это было приемлемо, так что, наверное, он мог бы проникнуться к Ричи долей симпатии. Потерев щеку, Стэн немного расслабился. Выпрямившись, он положил обе руки на сырые перила.

— Никто не совершенен, кроме, может, Дэвида Боуи, — философски заключил Ричи.

Он снова и снова откидывал крышку зажигалки, пока Стэн собирался с мыслями, чтобы задать вопрос. Формулировки были не те, и это раздражало до скрипа в зубах. Вопрос нужно было поставить грамотно, так, чтобы у Ричи не было возможности отвертеться от ответа и отшутиться. Чтобы загнать его в тупик. Щёлканье зажигалки походило на отсчёт секунд. Ко всему прочему, Урис начинал понимать, почему Эдди доверился так быстро. Было в нем что-то, скрытое за наглостью и странным внешним видом. Он располагал к разговору (что напрягало хотя бы по-причине того, что изначально Стэн не собирался вести с ним задушевные беседы), и несмотря на то, что он бесил, с ним все ещё было просто вести диалог. Тозиер сам подталкивал к нему наводящими фразами.

— Конфеты хочешь? — предложил Ричи.

— Какие ещё конфеты? — подозрительно спросил Стэн, щурясь на него.

— Обычные. Или ты из тех детей, которым в детстве запрещали сладкое, чтобы не испортили зубы? — Порывшись в рюкзаке, Ричи достал пачку Haribo, нахально помахав ней перед чужими глазами. Она открылась слишком громко в ночной тишине. Тозиер протянул ее Стэну, предлагая взять желейных мишек.

— Откуда? — Взяв несколько, он неуверенно сжал их в ладони. Липкое желе пружинило от прикосновений.

— Стоило бы предположить, что из магазина. Купили с Эдди сегодня, но так и не притронулись. Теперь раздаю бедным и страждущим вроде тебя. Гормон счастья, повышение уровня эндорфинов в крови и другие термины, сам знаешь.

— Что у тебя с ним?

— С уровнем эндорфинов? Я рад, что ты спросил, безумно интересная тема. Знаешь, я не уверен, что достаточно в ней компетентен, но ради такого ценного для науки диалога готов углубиться в неё с головой.

— У тебя плохо получается притворяться идиотом, лучше не делай так больше.

— Обычно получается лучше, честное слово. Я просто не выспался.

— Повторяю вопрос — что у тебя с Эдди?

— То есть теперь мы можем откровенничать под луной?

— Если ты обидишь его — я утоплю тебя в этой реке, — меланхолично сообщил Стэн, откусывая желейному мишке голову.

— Мелковато.

— Утопить можно даже в чайной ложке.

— Рубашка и кудряшки не сочетаются с угрозами, тебе нужно больше тренироваться, — вернул Тозиер, криво усмехнувшись уголком рта.

— Это констатация факта. Он мой друг, а ты — плохо на него влияешь. Имею право.

— Больше не буду, я сделал все, что в моих силах.

Урис повернулся к Ричи, впиваясь в него взглядом, читая его реакцию. Язык тела выдавал людей с головой намного лучше слов. Тот нервно трепал пальцами упаковку конфет, методично отбивая пятку кеда о балку моста.

— Что ты сделал?

— Скажем так, у нас получился конфликт интересов.

— Конфликт интересов? — повторил Стэн, раздумывая над тем, что мог бы сделать Ричи. Варианты складывались, сплетаясь в целую паутину событий начиная от худших — связанных с криминалом, наркотиками и прочим списком незаконных дел, заканчивая чуть менее криминально наказуемыми, но все же недалеко от них ушедшими. Ощущение лёгкой паники мешало дышать, поправив воротник рубашки, Стэн расстегнул пуговицу. — И что за этим должно крыться?

— То, что дружить, как оказалось, у нас получается дерьмово. Что там с операцией «утоплю тебя в этой реке»?

— Твоя душа и без меня будет наказана по всей строгости. Ко всему прочему, я не сказал, что сделаю это сейчас, когда ты ожидаешь.

— Последнее, о чем я переживаю в этом мире — душа. Не думал, что разговор свернётся в библейские проповеди.

— Моя религия даёт мне полное право их использовать. — подумав, Стэн вздохнул. — Эдди не расскажет мне, что случилось. Поэтому спрошу ещё раз, что произошло?

— Вероятно, не расскажет, — спокойно кивнул Тозиер, игнорируя вторую часть вопроса, все так же подняв голову к небу.

— Ты хоть в курсе, насколько усложнил жизнь одним лишь своим присутствием? — горько произнес Урис, проводя рукой по волосам. Его нельзя было делать очагом всех проблем, но хотелось хотя бы раз в жизни обвинить во всех проблемах кого-то, кроме себя, и скинуть груз ответственности за каждый чертов поступок на кого-то незнакомого.

Закинув в рот несколько конфет, Ричи хмыкнул и наклонил голову в бок, глядя на Стэнли фальшиво незаинтересованным взглядом.

— Считай это моим профессиональным навыком с 1975 года. На моем счету более двадцати человек и я не собираюсь останавливаться на достигнутом. Хочешь быть следующим?

— Я уже в списке. — Махнув рукой, будто избавляясь от назойливой мошкары, Стэн подтянул манжеты рукавов, пряча запястья, и сложил руки в замок.

— Уверен? Потому что мне кажется, что ты пока туда не вошёл.

— Боюсь представить что случится, если попаду.

— Превращу твою жизнь в ад.

— Она уже, думаешь, сможешь хуже?

— Эдди подрался с Бауэрсом, у него синяки по всему телу, на лице тоже. Что с ним сделает мать?

— Подрался? — неверяще произнес Стэн. — Или ты его избил?

— Осмотрите мои руки, доктор, я чист, — карикатурно ответил Тозиер, выставляя перед собой ладони. — Он молча пришел ко мне уже избитый. Мы посидели у меня дома, потом пошли за едой, велосипедами и сюда. Немного задушевных разговоров, я совершил ряд тупых ошибок, и вот мы здесь. Он пришел домой поздно и не в себе, так что вопрос: что с ним сделает мать?

— Вероятнее всего — ничего хорошего. Соня — бешеная по части Эдди. С тех пор, как муж от нее ушел, смысл в жизни она видит только в нем, лечит от всех болезней мира, чуть что — больница. Учитывая, что последнее время он сам не в себе, не трудно догадаться, куда его потащит мать.

— Черт.

— Он словно с катушек слетел, с тех пор, как познакомился с тобой. Но при этом, я все не могу понять, в какую из сторон. С твоим появлением он словно начал жить, у него никогда раньше так не горели глаза. А с другой стороны, учитывая все факторы — я не могу просчитать, куда это все ведёт и во что выльется.

— Не нам с тобой считать его жизнь, Стэн.

— Тем не менее, — коротко ответил Урис, вглядываясь то в Тозиера, то в темноту. И пока Ричи доедал желейные конфеты с задумчивым видом, он пытался понять, что делать дальше. Задача была не из лёгких, потому что, если честно, в голову приходило ровным счетом ничего.

— Предлагаю продолжить этот задушевный разговор завтра, — изрёк Ричи после тишины. — Будем секретничать при свете дня. Сможешь выполнить обещание про чайную ложку, обещаю, что ожидать не буду.

— Ага, может быть, попытаю удачу. Есть ли смысл продолжать задушевные разговоры?

— А мне показалось, мы очень мило пообщались, раскрыли друг дружке душу.

— Звучит отвратительно.

— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, я же так старался.

Стэн закатил глаза, принимая для себя простую истину.

— Это было не так уж плохо. Но все равно ничего не значит.

— Да, замётано. Приходи завтра в Огоньки, надену тебе на руку браслетик дружбы. — Хлопнув Уриса по плечу, Ричи подхватил велосипеды за резиновые ручки обоих. — Если, конечно, дашь завязать его на запястье, — выразительно добавил он, не глядя на то, как темнеет выражение лица Стэна, и как он сильнее подтягивает рукава к ладоням.

***

Мечта Ричи была проста и безобидна — он хотел упасть лицом в подушку и больше не проснуться, по крайней мере не на этой неделе. Просто потеряться во сне, сложно что ли?

Город затягивался вокруг него стальным кольцом, и виноват в этом был он сам, да?

Велосипеды были аккуратно поставлены у «Розы». Мистер Кинг увидит их утром, заберёт, и, может, проклянет за то, что они с Эдди воспользовались им как арендой.

Беверли вернётся, и если будет недостаточно уставшей, чтобы разговаривать, задаст наводящие вопросы.

Если он пересечется с мисс Бенс, она бросит на него один из своих говорящих взглядов, от которого дышать становится сложнее, потому что она _знает_. Скитлз бросится ему в ноги, Королева Виктория, может, придет к нему на диван ночью, но утром обязательно нашипит и расцарапает руку, попытавшуюся ее погладить, Хайд предпочтет не появляться в поле зрения.

В Огоньки, может, зайдет Стэн, которого он позвал сам, хотя сам до конца не понял, зачем. Майк, покупающий сливочный пломбир, будет молча сверлить его взглядом, словно Ричи нападет на него, стоит ему отвернуться.

Полуночница — Бен, снова Беверли и люди, люди, люди.

Вокруг него крутилось слишком много людей, и в эпицентре всего находился Эдди. Эдди в Полуночнице, делающий вид, что не знает, как туда пришел. Эдди в Огоньках, сначала разозленный, потом паникующий. В «Розе», внезапно наглый и такой невообразимый, когда усмехается. У обрыва, вдохновленный, напуганный, обиженный и потерянный. На лестничной клетке дома, задумчивый и серьезный, в его футболке. Смотрящий потемневшими глазами прямо на Тозиера. Положив руки на колени, он сжимал в бледных пальцах ингалятор.

_Стоп._

Это больше было похоже на глюк. Ричи мотнул головой — ничего не изменилось. Каспбрак смотрел прямо на него с каменных ступенек ведущих к дверям

— Ты должен быть дома, — как из тумана произнес Тозиер, все ещё не до конца понимая, не сошел ли он с ума со всем дерьмом в своей голове. У него в роду были психически больные, может, он тоже? Наверное.

— Я решил, что не должен, — мрачно произнес Эдди, крутя ингалятор в пальцах.

Тупо угукнув, Ричи впервые не нашелся, что нужно ответить. За день он израсходовал всего себя, и мог лишь пялиться на Каспбрака, как на призрака. Наверное, если бы сейчас тут ударила молния, это удивило бы его меньше. Даже если бы его покойный отец вырос бы из-под земли и начал говорить с ним о погоде — это казалось бы большей нормой, чем Каспбрак, сидящий среди ночи у его дома.

— Давно ты тут?

— Да.

— Ясно. Вообще не был дома?

— Нет.

— А…?

— Да заткнись ты уже, — взмахнув рукой, перебил его Каспбрак. Поняв, что Ричи не собирается подходить, он поднялся сам. Разница в росте была не столь значительной, но сейчас казалось, что на Ричи смотрят сверху вниз. Тозиер наблюдал, как зачарованный. С каких пор он нервничал, как подросток перед контрольной? — Хватит, — твердо сказал Каспбрак, сложив руки на груди. Пришпиливая его взглядом, как бабочку к стене. — Хватит пытаться отшутиться тупыми вбросами про мою мать и задавать вопросы, которые сводят меня с ума своей тупостью. Ты раздражаешь меня этим. Ты вообще меня бесишь. Я могу найти тысячу причин, по которым ненавижу тебя. Думаешь, сможешь оттолкнуть меня длинной проповедью и отшутиться, чтобы не обсуждать произошедшее? Нихрена у тебя не выйдет, понял? Я заебался не понимать, что происходит, ходить вокруг да около и постоянно думать. Так что либо мы, блядь, прямо сейчас поговорим о том, что случилось, либо я не сойду с этого чертового места ни на дюйм, и ты тоже.

— Ты такой красивый, когда злишься.

Шаг вперёд или два назад? Ричи понял, что выбрал пропасть.


End file.
